


El Príncipe y la Estrella Porno

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: TraducciónDos personas de dos mundos completamente diferentes pueden enamorarse y vivir felices para siempre. Está escrito en todos los cuentos de hadas y cuentos para dormir que escuchamos cuando fuimos niños pequeños.Lee Donghae nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas. Entonces, una noche, conoció a un chico extraño e imaginativo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Ahora, debe descubrir qué es real y qué no. Incluso sabiendo qué es fantasía y qué es realidad, Donghae tendrá que decidir cuál es más importante. Después de todo, la vida no es un cuento para dormir.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince and The Pornstar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634069) by sujulojo. 



_—Joder, sí, Capitán. Más duro. Oh... Dios. ¡Justo allí!_

_Un hombre delgado y castaño estaba de rodillas mientras se inclinaba sobre una cama cuidadosamente hecha en un búnker en la academia naval. El pantalón de su uniforme habían sido rasgado y tirado al piso unos minutos antes y yacían alrededor de sus rodillas. Su parte superior estaba amontonada casi hasta los omóplatos en un estado de arrugas inaceptables que exponen su temblorosa columna vertebral. Los largos dedos se aferraron al colchón haciendo que la manta escondida se arrugase en dos partes a medida que un brillo de sudor comenzó a caer sobre esos brazos._

_Detrás de él, o dentro de él, por así decirlo, estaba su capitán, entrando y saliendo del culo apropiadamente pequeño del hombre más pequeño. El marinero subordinado rogó por más y su capitán no tuvo problemas para seguir estas órdenes._

Kyuhyun observaba desde la comodidad de su propia cama, su mano jugaba con su pene semiduro mientras observaba a Eunhyuk, la estrella porno más caliente de la industria gaysian, abriendo las piernas y el culo huesudo. No había nadie en la industria con un cuerpo más en forma o una mandíbula más afilada. Todo sobre este hombre era extremo y único, haciéndolo irresistible. Lo que hizo a Eunhyuk particularmente atractivo a los ojos de Kyuhyun fueron los labios carnosos que mordía cuando intentaba no gritar de placer justo como comenzó a hacerlo en esta escena de _Eunhyuk, Navega Profundamente_.

Todo era falso, Kyuhyun lo sabía. Sabía que Eunhyuk probablemente no estaba realmente gimiendo incontrolablemente y que el pene del Capitán no era lo mejor que había tenido. Sin embargo, todavía era caliente, y eso es todo lo que Kyuhyun realmente necesitaba para que así se corriera.

Después de que Eunhyuk y el Capitán llegaron al clímax, el video se cortó a un Eunhyuk en el baño comunal donde un compañero oficial naval entró a mirar al nuevo recluta 'jovencito'. Esta era la escena que más le gustó a Kyuhyun, probablemente incluso clasificada entre sus escenas porno favoritas de todos los tiempos. Ya había visto el video varias veces y no se sorprendió cuando el oficial Choi golpeó a Eunhyuk contra la pared de cemento y comenzó a molestar al pobre cadete.

El público, Kyuhyun en este caso, comenzó a sacudirse más fuerte su erección ahora rígida cuando se imaginó haciéndolo con alguien como Eunhyuk. Tener ese control sobre un chico tan hermoso como la estrella porno era algo con lo que Kyuhyun fantaseaba con bastante frecuencia.

 _—¡Agh! ¡Detente! Me duele_ —las falsas protestas de Eunhyuk habrían sido convincentes si no fuera por el hecho de que todos en Asia que vieron porno gay sabían que a Eunhyuk le gustaba tener un pene grande en el culo. Hablaba de eso en todas sus entrevistas cuando alguien preguntaba por qué se había metido en la industria del cine para adultos. A los 20 años, Eunhyuk era la Sensación Gaysian que había ganado unos miles de millones de won con poco más de 50 películas en dieciocho meses. Incluso circulaban rumores de que le habían pedido que filmara una película en los Estados Unidos. Estaba destinado a la grandeza.

 _—No. ¡No! ¡Por favor!_ —la infame estrella porno continuó rogando mientras sudaba y se retorcía sobre sus manos y rodillas cuando el oficial Choi decidió reemplazar su propia verga con el mango de una linterna. Kyuhyun bombeó más rápido cuando el grueso consolador de metal hizo que Eunhyuk se abriera y empujara más profundo.

—¡Yah! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Kyu?

La puerta se había abierto ampliamente en un golpe completo y en su marco se encontraba el compañero de casa de Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae.

—¡Joder, Hae! ¿No puedes tocar? —Kyuhyun metió su pene de nuevo en su ropa interior y alcanzó el control remoto para pausar el DVD. Se congeló al ver una imagen de la linterna que se sacaba del culo de Eunhyuk cuando la cara complacida del hermoso hombre miró por encima de su propio hombro para verse a sí mismo siendo follado por el objeto de gran tamaño. Perfecto.

Donghae solo se rió y caminó más dentro de la habitación, mirando hacia la pantalla. La expresión de diversión en sus rasgos rápidamente dio paso a la confusión y luego al posible asco mientras continuaba mirando la captura de pantalla accidental. —¿Qué demonios hay en el agujero de ese chico?

—Es una linterna —Kyuhyun estaba sonriendo hilarantemente ante la reacción de su amigo. Donghae era probablemente el chico gay más conservador de Seúl. Incluso cuando el chico mayor tuvo un descanso de sus estudios, en realidad nunca fue a los clubes y ciertamente nunca trajo a los chicos con él al departamento. Demonios, probablemente todavía era virgen, lo que hizo que Kyuhyun cuestionara la validez de la sexualidad del chico en primer lugar. Como compañero de cuarto de Donghae desde hace mucho tiempo, el más joven descubrió que era su lugar exponer a Donghae a hombres más maduros, ampliar sus límites y abrir nuevos horizontes de homosexualidad. Pero la mirada en la cara del otro, Kyuhyun creía que lo había logrado.

—Santo... —una boca se abrió cuando el intruso entrecerró los ojos en la pantalla un poco más antes de volverse hacia el hombre en la cama—. ¿Cómo no duele eso? —Donghae se sorprendió seriamente y estaba escrito en sus dos grandes ojos marrones. Por supuesto, para alguien que probablemente no había hecho más que meter los dedos en su propio culo como un adolescente experimental, una linterna habría parecido imposible.

—Si que duele —Kyuhyun simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de apagar el televisor y ponerse de pie. Sin explicación, se movió para caminar hacia el baño y terminar lo que comenzó—. Eso es la mitad de la diversión, Hae —fue todo lo que gritó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Kyuhyun fue a abrir la ducha y dejó que se calentara mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. No había manera de que dejara que los deseos de su pequeño amigo no se cumplieran simplemente porque tenía un compañero de cuarto entrometido que no conocía el concepto de "límites". Cuando se quitó la ropa y probó la temperatura del agua, se metió y dejó que el agua lo empapara mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar su miembro erecto.

Mientras se acariciaba, se imaginó a Eunhyuk extendido frente a él. Su agujero apretado esperando ser llenado. Gimiendo y rogando mientras movía las caderas hacia atrás en anticipación.

* * *

Aproximadamente una semana después, Kyuhyun encontró algo de tiempo libre después de haberse puesto al día con toda su tarea y estudiar, y al ver que Donghae no estaba allí para interrumpir esta vez, pensó que merecía un pequeño regalo y se decidió por algún tiempo a solas. A solas con la mano en el pene.

Se rió de sí mismo por su ingeniosa broma mental y comenzó a esponjar algunas almohadas antes de ir a su escondite de DVD. Toda la semana pasada, Donghae preguntó al azar algo como _'¿Cómo demonios pone una linterna allí?'_ Kyuhyun se había ofrecido a dejar que el hombre mayor mirara toda la escena para controlar la mecánica de la maniobra, pero Donghae se negó con vehemencia. Seguía despotricando sobre algo que tenía que ver con la pornografía como una industria pervertida que solo explotaba a mujeres y hombres gay desfavorecidos. Su perdida.

Esta vez, Kyuhyun sacó la _Penetración Penitenciaria de Eunhyuk_ y la metió en el reproductor de DVD antes de volver a su cama con el control remoto en la mano. Otra cosa que le gustó de las películas de Eunhyuk es que nunca renunciaron al momento de establecer una historia al comienzo, sino que simplemente saltaron directamente a las partes jugosas. Demasiadas compañías trataron de suavizar el porno en estos días, probablemente como resultado del creciente interés femenino en las películas gays, pero Kyuhyun se resentía por el movimiento hacia historias íntimas al comienzo de su material de masturbación. ¿Acaso los escritores nunca habían oído hablar de comenzar con la acción?

Con sus manos sosteniendo las barras de su celda, Eunhyuk sacó su trasero como un buen chico y dejó que su compañero de celda se metiera por detrás. Esta escena fue suficiente para que el miembro de Kyuhyun se pusiera erecto para la acción.

Avanzó rápidamente a través de algunas escenas menos emocionantes que consistían en personajes secundarios menores y corridas en la caras mediocres antes de detenerse cuando el guardia salió por el pasillo, silbando mientras caminaba.

_—¡Eunhyuk!_

_El rubio (tenía el pelo rubio hacia atrás en este momento) abrió los ojos, medio dormido mientras yacía en la litera inferior de su celda._

_El guardia se acercó a la puerta de la celda y sacó un gran anillo de llaves de su bolsillo, girando una en la cerradura para abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla detrás de él._

_Eunhyuk se sienta en su cama, se frota los ojos y mira al guardia. —¿Algo está mal, señor?_

_—No fuiste al patio como se suponía que debías hacerlo. No se permite a los reclusos permanecer en sus celdas durante esa hora._

El guardia tenía músculos tenso y una cara hermosa, y como Kyuhyun sabía, no era otro que Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar cómo Donghae se refería al actor como _"hombre de la linterna",_ horrorizado de que alguien pudiera ser tan burdo como para empujar ese objeto a la _"parte privada"_ de otra persona.

_—Lo siento señor —Eunhyuk dejó escapar un bostezo y estiró los brazos en el aire, levantando su camisa y revelando la erección que se asomaba en su frágil tela de su pantalón del uniforme—. Estaba cansado._

—Por supuesto que estabas cansado —murmuró Kyuhyun en la pantalla mientras su palma se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su rígido pene—. Te han follado el culo todo el día, pequeña zorra.

_—¿Cansado? Esa no es una muy buena excusa —la voz del guardia retumbó por la celda—. ¿Por qué debería evitar arrojarte en aislamiento por ser siempre un delincuente tan desobediente?_

_Esos ojos almendrados bajaron sus pestañas, y Eunhyuk separó las rodillas solo unos centímetros. —Ah, por favor, no haga eso. Haré lo que quiera, señor. No quiero que me pongan en aislamiento. Se siente tan solo allí._

_—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó el guapo guardia, su ceño se levantó dramáticamente—. ¿Qué tal si te arrodillas para mí?_

_Una sonrisa complacida adornó los labios redondos de Eunhyuk y llegó al duro suelo de rodillas._

_El prisionero procede a desabotonar el pantalón del guardia y baja la cremallera. Sus delgados dedos se estiran para sacar un pene más grande que el promedio y luego esos labios se ponen a un buen uso._

Kyuhyun se acaricia vigorosamente mientras observa a Eunhyuk envolver sus labios gruesos para chupar el pene y succionarlo nuevamente dentro de su boca. Para cuando el guardia agarra el cabello de Eunhyuk y empuja su gran pene por la garganta del interno, Kyuhyun ya está masturbándose a toda velocidad. Se corre cuando ve a Eunhyuk ahogarse y luego deja que una pequeña corriente del semen espeso gotee por la esquina de su boca. La perfección tiene un nombre, amigos.

Solo por admiración Kyuhyun dejó que Eunhyuk terminara su trabajo. Sus propias necesidades pueden haber sido atendidas, pero Kyuhyun sintió que era apropiado darle a Eunhyuk la audiencia adecuada por la que trabajó tan duro. La etiqueta porno es un expresión artística en agonía.

_—Levántate y separa las piernas para mí._

_Eunhyuk se arrastra hacia atrás sobre la cama. Se baja el pantalón hasta el suelo, sin ropa interior y se acuesta de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus piernas se elevan en el aire y los pies se apoyan contra el fondo de la litera sobre la suya._

_Un primer plano revela el agujero de Eunhyuk moviéndose entre sus nalgas estiradas, sus bolas redondas y llenas, y su pene presionado contra su estómago por su dureza._

Kyuhyun no odiaba especialmente a Siwon. Choi Siwon era un gran dominante para los pornos. Kyuhyun simplemente no pudo evitar sentir celos de este hombre. No era por el tamaño del pene de Siwon del que era tan envidioso, sino a quién follaba tan a menudo.

_La cabeza de dicho pene se frotó contra el agujero de Eunhyuk y el prisionero dejó que su cuello se levantara de la cama mientras gemía, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en abandono. Luego, la verga carnosa empujó profundamente hacia adentro solo para provocar gemidos más fuertes y más largos._

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno pronto terminaron y Kyuhyun tuvo que renunciar a su pornografía y juegos para estudiar. El primer día de clases de cada semestre era definitivamente el más difícil y este también sería su semestre más riguroso, ya que pronto se postularía para la escuela de medicina.

Afortunadamente, esta era su última clase del día y prácticamente se le garantizó una 'A' teniendo en cuenta su historial y la posición de su padre como decano jefe de la universidad. Subió las escaleras alfombradas para sentarse en el borde de una fila cerca de la parte de atrás. Donghae rápidamente movió el abrigo que había puesto en el lugar del menor mientras susurraba, —¿Por qué ahora llegas tan tarde el primer día?

Toda la clase zumbaba con su propia charla, ignorando por completo al profesor en la parte delantera de la sala que daba una conferencia sobre algo que tenía que ver con la economía, una clase inútil para estudiantes de pre-medicina, pero una requerida por la universidad para que todos los estudiantes pudieran tener 'una educación integral'. Incluso Kyuhyun no pudo escapar.

—Estaba tratando de pedir un café en Kona Beans pero la fila era demasiado larga —Kyuhyun ni siquiera se molestó en susurrar—. Además, llego solo unos minutos tarde y no parece que al profesor le importe.

—Aish —Donghae sacudió la cabeza. A menudo había dado conferencias a Kyuhyun durante los primeros dos años y medio acerca de llegar a tiempo para tener éxito en la universidad, en la vida. Lee Donghae era el peor tipo de ratón de biblioteca, alguien que esperaba que los demás se preocuparan tanto como él.

—¡Yah! Ustedes dos dejan de discutir y escuchen lo que tengo que decir —Kim Heechul, un estudiante de último año con el que Donghae había ido a la escuela secundaria y le presentó a Kyuhyun durante su primer semestre, se inclinó sobre el regazo del compañero de cuarto para asegurarse de que ambos podían escucharlo—. Entonces, ¿conoces a ese estudiante de primer año del que les hablé?

—¿Él que sigue pintando tu cara en sus uñas?

—¿El que hace pipí sentado?

—Ustedes dos son tontos —a Heechul no le divertían sus pequeños chistes, pero Kyuhyun realmente no sabía si a Heechul le había divertido algo más que a sí mismo—. De todos modos, ese estudiante de primer año puso mi nombre en la lista para la fiesta en el distrito de Gangnam esta noche. Ustedes dos tendrán que luchar por quién será mi 'acompañante.

—Él puede ir.

Kyuhyun no se sorprendió por la respuesta y puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario rápido y asocial de Donghae.

—Heechul, es... —Kyuhyun se encogió cuando el hombre mayor levantó la mano como si iba a golpear al otro allí mismo en clase—. Heechul- _hyung_ —el desafiante joven se corrigió solo por amor a la forma natural de su propia cara—. ¿Este es el que requiere identificación en el Cat House?

La sonrisa que se extendió por los labios de Heechul confirmó que, de hecho, era la fiesta más grande del año a la que cualquier chico universitario con hormonas podría esperar ir. Un gran editor de revistas para adultos invitó a los nombres de la lista A en el negocio a un club nocturno en Gangnam. Kyuhyun sabía con certeza que Ai Shinozaki, Choi Siwon e incluso la Diosa Hebe ya habían confirmado su asistencia. Este extraño pequeño amigo de Heechul no estaba realmente en la industria del porno, pero debe haber obtenido entradas a través de sus conexiones con otras celebridades. Por extraño que fuera, el chico tuvo bastante éxito en la industria del cine menos sexual. Heechul se había topado con el chico peculiar en un club nocturno y estaban pegado en el culo del otro todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Kyuhyun no iba a quejarse de eso ahora, no cuando estaba casi seguro de que sería capaz de ver a Eunhyuk en esta fiesta. La Sensación Gaysian tenía que estar allí y su fanático número uno, Cho Kyuhyun, encontraría la manera de obtener un autógrafo y tal vez incluso una foto con él.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Kyuhyun estaba corriendo por el pequeño departamento de la universidad tratando de terminar de prepararse. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que se esperaba usar para una fiesta de estrellas porno.

—Donghae, ¿has visto ese nuevo bóxer Miclo's que compré el otro día? —Kyuhyun asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación para hacer su pregunta.

—¿Hm? —Donghae levantó la vista entre bocados de espagueti desde su lugar en el sofá—. ¿Por qué iba a saber dónde está tu ropa interior, Kyu?

Él entrecerró los ojos antes de retirarse nuevamente a su habitación y conformarse con su segundo bóxer favorito. No era probable que sucediera, pero quería estar preparado para cualquier tipo de exposición de ropa interior. Por si acaso. Además, sabía que tendría que haber otros chicos gays allí considerando algunos de los nombres en esa lista de celebridades. Cualquier noche es una buena noche para un acostón.

* * *

—¿Qué dijiste que está haciendo Donghae? —Heechul estaba gritando sobre el sonido de la música que golpeaba las puertas del club mientras esperaban en la fila afuera.

—Biblioteca —fue todo lo que Kyuhyun respondió mientras movía los ojos, mirando hacia adelante para tratar de ver dentro de esas puertas.

—Estúpido hijo de puta. Podría haber encontrado una manera de meterlo.

—No creo que le importe.

—¿Nombres? —un hombre grande con un bigote apropiadamente grande gritó mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados al portapapeles.

—Kim Heechul... más acompañante.

—No veo a un Kim Heechul.

—QUÉ MIERDA, HONGKI. TE FOLLARE EL CULO CON UN MÁSTIL SI TU...

—Están conmigo —el culo de la celebridad excéntrica se salvó del jodido mástil, que Kyuhyun no dudaba que seguiría, cuando apareció detrás del gorila. Colgado sobre el gorila era más parecido.

A los dos se les permitió pasar al chico con el desorden gigante de vello facial y Hongki los arrastró al club.

* * *

—Bueno, hola, hombre guapo.

Kyuhyun estaba en su cuarto champán de la noche, sin haber visto a Eunhyuk ni una sola vez y se dio la vuelta listo para denunciar a este idiota por coquetear con un joven de 19 años. —Soy demasiado joven para ti —prácticamente escupió. Resultó que las únicas personas que habían logrado evadir la política de los 25 años en adelante habían sido Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hongki y los artistas que realmente no querían tener nada que ver con un chico universitario sin un centavo.

Ya había espantado a todos cuando levantó la vista para ver al Oficial Cho, Guardia #2, El más Guapo Choi Siwon. —Ah, eso es una lástima. Pensé que tal vez podría hablar con alguien un poco. Parecías algo interesante y un poco menos loco que la mayoría de la multitud de aquí —esos anchos hombros se movieron de arriba y abajo junto con esas ridículas cejas.

Aunque Kyuhyun nunca se consideró realmente un admirador de Siwon, todavía lo había visto desnudo y al menos podría ser un poco más cortés. Además, mucha gente afirmó que Siwon y Eunhyuk eran en realidad amigos, por lo que pasar el rato con este tonto podría acercar a Kyuhyun a su objetivo. —¿A qué te refieres con _algo interesante_?

—Es algo que tendré que confirmar después de reunir más evidencia. ¿Qué dice que nos alejemos de todo este ruido y vamos a un lugar donde realmente podamos escucharnos?

—Te das cuenta de cuán pedófilo suenas ahora, ¿no?

Siwon simplemente soltó una carcajada y le indicó al estudiante que lo siguiera mientras se abría paso entre una multitud de personas hacia un tramo de escaleras. Eran las mismas escaleras que Heechul había subido con Hongki hacía media hora, y Kyuhyun simplemente asumió que conducirían a algunas salas VIP o algo así.

Estaba en lo correcto. La puerta que abrió Siwon daba a una pequeña habitación circular con un sofá que estaba cubierto por completo. Sobre el sofá había una pantalla con vídeos musicales y transmisión en vivo del piso principal. En el centro del área estrecha había una pequeña mesa redonda que se alzaba del suelo y contenía una botella de champán y cuatro copas.

—Adelante, toma asiento.

Kyuhyun suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Al menos hablar aquí con este chico sería mejor que pasar el rato en el piso de abajo. La próxima vez que lo invitaran a una fiesta como esta, tendría que intentar convencer a Donghae de que lo acompañara, al menos como su compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Has visto mi bóxer Miclo?

Donghae casi se atragantó con la pregunta. Tendría que encontrar una manera de compensar a Kyuhyun, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había tomado prestada la ropa interior favorita después de olvidarse de lavar su propia ropa nuevamente. Donghae sabía cuán malvado podía ser Kyuhyun cuando estaba enojado y no quería lidiar con todo eso, así que simplemente desvío la pregunta como si no hubiera absolutamente ninguna razón para que tuviera alguna idea de dónde había quedado el bóxer del menor.

Los comerciales terminaron y Donghae volvió su atención a la televisión nuevamente para ver su drama favorito mientras su compañero de cuarto continuaba corriendo por el departamento y se preparaba. Era viernes por la noche y sabía que se esperaba que saliera a disfrutar como cualquier otro estudiante universitario de tercer año. Sin embargo, Donghae no era ningún otro estudiante universitario de tercer año. Era lo que sus pocos amigos llamaban un nerd antisocial. (El término correcto era 'asocial', pero aprendió que argumentar ese punto solo le traería el ridículo en exceso). Preferiría pasar el tiempo poniéndose al día con los dramas antes de ir a la biblioteca de la escuela y estudiar para las clases de la próxima semana antes que molestarse con un grupo de extraños alcohólicos. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza querer salir de fiesta. Era mucho más tímido que todos sus amigos, y tan agradecido como estaba por las invitaciones, nunca las aceptaría. Aunque ya lo sabían. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos.

Eso no impidió que lo molestaran de vez en cuando. Incluso Kyuhyun, su compañero de cuarto desde el primer año en los dormitorios, a veces lo molestaba para que saliera y 'disfrutara un poco la vida'. Esta noche había sido una de esas veces. Donghae había pasado más de veinte minutos discutiendo en contra de ir a esta fiesta en Gangnam. El chico más joven simplemente no podía comprender por qué alguien rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar una noche con un montón de estrellas porno.

_—Heechul puede encontrar una manera de meterte, hombre. Lo sabes. Deja de poner excusas y ven conmigo esta noche._

_—Aish, Kyu, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Porque podrías tener la oportunidad de tener sexo?_

El hecho de que Kyuhyun pensara que había una posibilidad de que ambos se acostaran con estos artistas adultos era bastante ridículo y no tenía nada que ver con por qué Donghae no quería salir.

Honestamente, simplemente no le pareció divertido. Todo sonaba como más problemas de los que valía la pena. Sentirse atraído por los chicos no significaba que Donghae tuviera que tratar de acostarse con uno cada fin de semana o seguirlos en alguna exposición sexual.

* * *

—Te veré luego, hombre, ¿de acuerdo? —Kyuhyun había tendido la mano sobre el costado del sofá de cuero barato y revolvió el cabello castaño y grueso de Donghae antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. A pesar de ser mayor, Donghae todavía sentía que Kyuhyun era el hyung a veces, por lo cual probablemente nunca se molestaron con los honoríficos. Eso, y a ninguno de ellos le importaba.

Treinta minutos después y el episodio de repetición de su drama había terminado. Donghae se levantó del sofá y se estiró con un gemido y un sonido de su columna antes de dirigirse a su habitación en busca de sus libros de texto. Podía estudiar aquí en casa, pero siempre era más divertido sentarse con ese olor a libros viejos y el sonido del carrito oxidado crujiendo por los pasillos mientras los bibliotecarios volvían a archivar los libros que habían sido leídos. Además, sentarse solo en el departamento por la noche siempre parecía un poco aterrador, demasiado solitario incluso para su gusto.

* * *

Estaba en el segundo piso en un rincón desierto que Donghae eligió. Puso su mochila en la mesa de cuatro personas, colgó su abrigo sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a sacar sus carpetas y libros de texto para arrojarlos a la superficie. Finalmente, abrió su computadora portátil y se conectó los auriculares después de abrir su lista de reproducción uSongs llamada _Estudiar_. Con la preparación completa, Donghae revisó su carpeta de Física hasta que encontró el programa de estudios para ver exactamente qué necesitaba hacer en preparación para la próxima semana.

Apenas veinte minutos después de escribir su informe previo al laboratorio, Donghae tuvo el impulso innegable de orinar y maldijo su vejiga inoportuna por interrumpir su ritmo. Pausó el reproductor de música y dejó los auriculares en el teclado antes de escapar rápidamente al baño de hombres. La biblioteca generalmente estaba vacía los viernes por la noche, y pensó que sus cosas deberían estar a salvo durante los cinco minutos que le llevé ir al baño y regresar. Donghae siempre fue ingenuo.

Cuando salió por la puerta del baño de hombres y dobló la esquina, vio sus cosas donde las había dejado. Sin embargo, el área no era exactamente la misma. Había un chico sentado en la mesa frente a él, mirando hacia el lugar de Donghae.

Odiaba que la gente lo mirara mientras estudiaba, pero amaba demasiado este lugar como para abandonarlo. ¿Por qué este chico tuvo que elegir una de estas dos mesas para estudiar cuando había muchos otros asientos disponibles en la biblioteca? Reclamando su silla y evitando mirar al otro chico, esperaba que este chico no estuviera aquí por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tipo de perdedor pasa el viernes por la noche en la biblioteca de todos modos?

Donghae trató de continuar su informe de pre-lab, la música le llenó los oídos, pero ese chico... Cada vez que los ojos de Donghae se movían hacia el lado derecho de su pantalla, veía a ese chico sentado allí con ese estúpido libro frente a la mitad inferior de su cara.

El chico tenía que tener más o menos la edad de Donghae, pero no podía haber pesado más de 60 kilogramos. Era delgado y llevaba gafas con monturas que ocultaba la mitad superior de su cara. Llevaba una sudadera blanca con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza y cayendo hasta la parte superior de los anteojos. Por lo que Donghae podía ver, este chico estaba leyendo una novela de ciencia ficción y estaba completamente absorto. Donghae subió el volumen de su computadora y volvió a escribir.

* * *

—¡¿QUE JODIDA MIERDA?! —Donghae casi cayó de espaldas con su silla cuando saltó del susto, sus auriculares cayeron sobre la mesa y la música continuó.

—¡Ah! Lo siento. No quise asustarte —el chico que había estado al otro lado de la mesa estaba parado a la par de él, y Donghae se dio cuenta de que debía haberse quedado dormido cuando miró su pantalla negra. Su piel todavía hormigueaba por el miedo de haberse despertado para ver a un extraño a su alrededor—. Lo siento —salió de la boca del extraño en un susurro silencioso, haciendo que Donghae notara lo fuerte que debe haber gritado.

—No —susurró Donghae, sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo el dedo sobre la almohadilla del ratón de su portátil. Estaba tratando de despertar a la computadora para poder pausar el reproductor de música—. Está bien. Yo solo... —su voz se detuvo, ya que realmente no estaba seguro de lo que había comenzado a decir.

—Te quedaste dormido —una risita tranquila, más fuerte que sus susurros, salió de los labios del extraño y el chico se tomó la libertad de sacar la silla junto a Donghae y sentarse.

—Mm —Donghae sintió el impulso de sonreír ante la risa del chico, pero luego frunció el ceño y cerró su portátil por culpa de su propia paranoia. Era este estúpido miedo de que alguien viera lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar cuán completamente inocente fuera todo lo que hacía. No le gustaban que las personas vieran sus asuntos, especialmente los extraños. Con esta nueva cercanía del extraño, la parte superior del cuerpo de Donghae se inclinó por impulso.

—Soy Hyukjae —una mano delgada se extendió en el pequeño espacio entre los dos.

Donghae lo agarró a pesar de que toda esta reunión le pareció incómoda. —Donghae —no estaba seguro de lo que el otro chico quería o cuánto tiempo tuvo para entretener a este chico. Estaba repensando toda la santidad de estudiar en la biblioteca y comenzó a desear haberse quedado en casa, condenando a la soledad y los miedos irracionales.

—¿Qué estabas estudiando que era tan aburrido que te quedaste dormido? —dos labios carnosos se separaron para revelar pequeños dientes blancos con grandes encías rosadas. Donghae se dio cuenta de que cuando este chico sonrió, todo su rostro hizo espacio para su boca, todo lo demás se hizo más pequeño y se juntaron.

—Ah, estaba escribiendo algo para mi clase de Física —Donghae echó un vistazo a un reloj en la pared para ver que todavía era bastante temprano en la noche, lo que significaba que no había dormido demasiado tiempo gracias a este chico.

—Vaya. Debes ser muy inteligente —en este punto, Hyukjae había comenzado a levantar las portadas de los libros de texto de Donghae y deslizar los papeles a un lado para ver qué había debajo—. ¿Entonces eres un científico?

—No, soy un músico fundamental. Solo estudio mucho para todas mis clases —sin haber sido educado para ser grosero con los demás, incluso con extraños entrometidos, Donghae se mordió la lengua y dejó que el chico con capucha hurgara, esperando que más conversación lo distrajera de invadir por completo la privacidad de Donghae—. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

—¿Hm? —Hyukjae miró hacia los estantes de libros, su libro que había estado leyendo había sido descartado aparentemente—. Oh, realmente no lo sé. No leí mucho. Solo quería parecer que estaba haciendo algo para que no me echaran.

—¿Echarte? —Donghae resopló ligeramente ante la idea de esos bibliotecarios que echaran a este chico igualmente endeble por las puertas de la biblioteca simplemente porque no estaba haciendo nada.

—Sí. Quiero decir, no soy realmente un estudiante. Supuse que tal vez no lo sabrían si pareciera que estaba leyendo algo —esa sonrisa otra vez. Parecía que la táctica de conversación también estaba trabajando para evitar esas manos errantes.

—¿Por qué viniste a la biblioteca si no eres un estudiante y realmente no tienes nada que hacer aquí?

Un fantasmalmente pálido, índice delgado llegó a los labios suaves mientras emitían un "Shhhh" los hombros pequeños rebotaron cuando el chico de la sudadera con capucha se rió de su propia acción. —Es un secreto.

Cuando el chico a su lado se rió, Donghae pensó por un segundo que había visto el cabello gris asomándose por debajo de la parte delantera de esa capucha y luego pensó que tal vez todavía estaba dormido y había soñado todo esto.

—Si te digo, tendría que matarte.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco y se burló. Puede que no haya sido la persona más experta socialmente, pero nunca soñaría con usar algo para bromear como esa vieja línea. —Bueno, entonces, Hyukjae, ¿qué planeas hacer mientras ocupas ilegalmente la biblioteca un viernes por la noche?

Esto hizo que los labios de Hyukjae se despegaran nuevamente y Donghae sintió una oleada de orgullo de que el otro se riera, o incluso sonriera, por algo que había dicho.

—Solo me quedaré aquí y me esconderé hasta que apaguen las luces. Luego iré a dormir a uno de los baños —levantó sus piernas larguiruchas en su asiento y se volvió hacia un lado para que todo su cuerpo se enfrentara a Donghae, con los pies en el borde—. Y puedo acurrucarme en el baño de esta manera y nadie sabrá que estoy allí.

—Tienen alarmas aquí que se encienden todas las noches cuando cierran. Incluso el más mínimo movimiento en cualquier lugar del edificio hará sonar las alarmas y alertará a la policía. Tendrás que permanecer en esa posición durante cinco horas seguidas sin mover un músculo —Donghae no estaba seguro de por qué estaba jugando con esta estúpida idea, pero puede haber sido porque quería ver más de esa sonrisa.

Las fosas nasales de Hyukjae se dilataron por sus pensamientos hasta que levantó un dedo en el aire. —Puedo hacer eso. Una vez tuve que dormir sentado así, así que dormiré las cinco horas completas.

—¿No tienes un lugar más cómodo para dormir que en un retrete en la biblioteca? —recién se le pasó por la mente a Donghae que tal vez este chico estaba aquí porque hacía frío afuera y la biblioteca es mucho más cálida. No sería la primera vez que una persona sin hogar salía de la calle por unas horas de alivio.

—¡Yah! No pongas esa cara —Donghae no sabía que estaba haciendo una mueca hasta que lo reprendió, y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran de inmediato—. Definitivamente tengo un casa para quedarme. Creo que sería más divertido escapar de mi vida por una noche y dormir en otro lugar. ¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?

—Nah —respondió Donghae sin rodeos. No estaba tan preocupado, pero aún así lo estaba un poco por qué este chico estaba realmente aquí—. Realmente no pienso en escapar mucho. Mi hyung dice que no tengo imaginación —no estaba seguro de por qué lo admitió. Estaba aún más inseguro de por qué querría alguna vez intentar escapar de la realidad. Ese tipo de ideas parecía inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. Por mucho que le gustara ver películas y dramas de televisión, no tenía sentido pretender que la propia vida era algo más de lo que era.

Las cejas gruesas de Hyukjae formaron un ceño y sus labios se abrieron cuando su nariz se arrugo. —Muchas personas inteligentes son así. Es por eso que a veces me alegro de haber nacido tonto y lindo. Prefiero ser tonto que vivir en el mismo mundo.

Le tomó un minuto, pero Donghae definitivamente captó el insulto. —Oye, ahora. No es malo ser inteligente. Algunas personas son inteligentes y disfrutan de dormir en su propia cama cómoda, mientras que otras son tontas y quieren dormir en el baño. ¡Además, también soy lindo! —era infantil discutir, pero necesario por su orgullo.

Hyukjae podría haber estado tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que terminó con las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, sonriendo —Oh, bueno, si eres tan inteligente, entonces no tendrás que estudiar más, ¿verdad? Puedes concentrarte en ayudarme a esconderme.

—¿De quién es exactamente de lo que te estás escondiendo? —Donghae deslizó su computadora portátil en la funda púrpura y la cerró.

—Bueno, ya ves, en realidad soy un espía de Japón y mi archienemigo, Park Jungsoo, está tratando de matarme antes de que pueda robar estos documentos especiales del gobierno.

—Espera —Donghae se congeló, dando una mirada de alarmada de terror—. ¿No dijiste que tendrías que matarme si me dijeras por qué te escondes?

—Espero que no quieras vivir mucho más.

* * *

Ambos hombres estallaron en una risa tranquila.

Hyukjae siguió inventando historias similares durante la siguiente hora y media. Donghae escuchaba y seguía el juego, cada vez más divertido y posiblemente más apegado a cada nuevo embellecimiento. Finalmente, Hyukjae se interrumpió con un bostezo.

—Realmente tienes un casa para dormir esta noche, ¿verdad? —Donghae no pudo evitarlo. La pregunta había salido en contra de su voluntad. Era difícil, después de pasar tanto tiempo con este chico tonto, pensar que Hyukjae podría no tener un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

—Mm —Hyukjae asintió—. En realidad, es probablemente mucho más cómodo que donde estás durmiendo —una lengua rosada se asomó entre dientes blancos, y los bordes de los ojos de Hyukjae se arrogaron.

—Déjame adivinar, en realidad eres un príncipe que vive en un castillo subterráneo con una cama hecha de las mejores plumas de un cisne dorado —Donghae trató de contar un cuento al gusto de aquellos que Hyukjae había estado contando.

—Estás entendiendo esto ahora —Hyukjae miró por encima de su hombro a un reloj—. Sin embargo, realmente tengo una casa. Lo prometo —luego comenzó a guardar las cosas de Donghae mientras el estudiante lo miraba con la frente arrugada y los ojos serios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sacó un libro de la mano de Hyukjae para guardar sus propias cosas, no le gustaba que el otro se hubiera tomado tal libertad.

—Quiero que me acompañes a la estación de autobuses —Hyukjae hizo un puchero cuando fue interrumpido de su cometido y empujó su silla hacia atrás para ponerse de pie.

Suspirando, Donghae continuó metiendo sus cosas en su mochila antes de ponerse de pie también. —¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación de autobuses?

—Mmhmm~ —Hyukjae dio su sonrisa más tierna hasta ahora, y los ojos de Donghae rodaron una vez más.

—Está bien. Pero si lo hago, entonces debes decirme la verdadera razón por la que te escondiste en la biblioteca en primer lugar.

Una gran sonrisa, y Hyukjae asintió antes de caminar a uno de los estantes. Donghae lo siguió rápidamente y terminó atravesando un laberinto de estantes, siguiendo el sonido de las risitas bajas de Hyukjae, hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Ambos ignoraron el silencio que obtuvieron de alguien que es mucho más estudioso que ellos mismos.

Hyukjae presionó el botón y se volvió hacia Donghae con una sonrisa con la boca cerrada. —Muy bien, entonces, en realidad me estoy escondiendo aquí porque se suponía que debía estar en una fiesta estúpida. Simplemente no tenía ganas de ir.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y entraron. Donghae alcanzó y presionó el botón del piso principal. —Espera —volvió a mirar a Hyukjae—. ¿Una fiesta? No estarías hablando de la del distrito de Gangnam, ¿verdad?

—¿Oh? ¿La conoces? —era la primera vez en la noche que Donghae había visto a Hyukjae completamente desprovisto de una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se hundieron bajo las luces en el elevador, una canción cursi en español sonando a través del altavoz.

—Sí. Mi compañero de cuarto y un hyung mío fueron. Supongo que también me estoy escondiendo de eso.

—Oh, bueno, entonces es lo mismo para mí. Creo que nos escondimos juntos —entonces la risa volvió a sonar y las puertas se abrieron.

La caminata a la parada de autobús más cercana no estaba lejos, y la pasaron rápidamente. Los dos continuaron caminando por el pavimento a través del campus frío hasta que llegaron a la calle principal, inventando más y más historias fantásticas con cada cuadra, aunque solo fuera para escapar del fuerte viento que había comenzado a aparecer. 

—Entonces, ya ves, no solo me llevas a una parada de autobús, sino al portal a través del cual cambiaré el mundo entero —la risa de Hyukjae se extendió por el aire y cayó sobre Donghae como copos de nieve. Sin embargo, no hacía suficiente frío por la nieve y el sonido parecía fuera de lugar, pero bienvenido.

—Oye —Donghae se detuvo cuando reconoció una pequeña tienda de conveniencia—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hyukjae también se detuvo rápidamente y parpadeó hacia el edificio antes de asentir rápidamente en respuesta. —Mm. Deberías comprarme algo antes de que termine teniendo que irme y salvar al mundo de ese monstruo alienígena.

—¿Eh? ¿Comprarte algo? Pides demasiadas cosas —Donghae estaba bromeando, pero no importaba. Hyukjae probablemente se habría reído de todos modos y no se habría ofendido. Donghae se preguntó si Hyukjae tenía un hueso fuerte en su cuerpo—. Ya vuelvo.

—Solo date prisa antes de que los fantasmas me atrapen.

La tienda era pequeña pero estaba llena de gente que compraba bocadillos nocturnos y protección de último minuto. Donghae llegó al mostrador con dos bolas de arroz 'sorpresa'.

—Serán 900 wones.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una billetera sobrecargada, buscando algo de efectivo entre sus recibos guardados de meses anteriores.

_—Déjenme solo._

_—Aw, vamos, sexy. Sabemos quién eres. Te gustará._

_—Yah, váyanse antes de que mi novio los atrape._

_—¿Tu novio? Probablemente..._

—¿¡Que está pasando aquí!? —Donghae había dejado las bolas de arroz y el dinero adentro cuando salió corriendo al escuchar a Hyukjae meterse en una especie de pelea. Cuando salió por la puerta, vio que dos chicos tenían a Hyukjae atrapado por los brazos y que el chico intentaba escapar.

—Nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco. ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Déjenlo en paz.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos? ¿Acoso crees que te pertenece?

Donghae había aprendido a pelear con su hermano mayor. Por lo que golpeó al chico más cerca de él. El chico que recibió un golpe se inclinó agarrado su nariz, y su amigo había ido a ver cómo se estaba. Mientras tanto, Hyukjae era mucho más inteligente que Donghae y ya había comenzado a correr por la acera. Donghae entendió el punto y pensó que era mejor que quedarse aquí para ver si estos dos podían tomar represalias. Además, el golpe que acababa de lanzar probablemente lastimó su propia mano más que la nariz de ese hombre. No le gustarías un segundo golpe.

Al final de la tercera cuadra, Donghae había perdido el rastro de Hyukjae y comenzó a preocuparse hasta que de repente fue agarrado por el codo y tirado al costado de un edificio.

Casi lo mató del susto, pero Donghae se alegró de ver que el pequeño extraño estaba bien. —¿Quiénes eran? —se inclinó con las manos sobre los muslos, justo por encima de las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estudiar durante horas y horas en la biblioteca no es la mejor manera de mantenerse en forma.

—No lo sé —Hyukjae se encogió de hombros y miró a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Por qué te molestaron? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

—Tampoco lo sé. Simplemente estaban siendo raros —el chico en realidad estaba riendo en un momento como este, por algo así.

—Bueno, ¿te lastimaron? —Donghae se había recuperado y se puso derecho nuevamente, mirando intensamente a Hyukjae ahora. Él ignoró la sacudida de la cabeza de Hyukjae y levantó suavemente la barbilla del chico para asegurarse a sí mismo. Había una astilla de decoloración a cada lado de la mandíbula del chico como si alguien lo hubiera agarrado bruscamente de la cara. Donghae frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro visible mientras su cálido aliento golpeaba el aire invernal.

—Vamos —Hyukjae se liberó del escrutinio del otro—. Vi un autobús detenerse a una cuadra más o menos.

* * *

Esperaron unos veinte minutos hasta que llegó el autobús. Hyukjae sonrió cuando se despidió y subió al autobús para pagar la tarifa.

Donghae luchó consigo mismo por menos de medio minuto. Luego vio a Hyukjae a través de las ventanas mientras el chico se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del autobús y su mente estaba decidida. Donghae no estaba dispuesto a dejar que este chico fuera hostigado nuevamente. ¿Qué tipo de hombre le haría eso? Un chico como Hyukjae no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra alguien como esos hombres de antes. Se subió al autobús justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas y rápidamente le dio al conductor su pase de autobús para que pudiera escanearlo. Luego fue al asiento vacío al lado de Hyukjae.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Hyukjae levantó la vista con los labios separados, algo entre una sonrisa y una expresión de sorpresa.

—Me dirijo en esta dirección de todos modos. ¿No puedo tomar el mismo autobús que usted, Agente Hyukjae?

El hombre más pequeño apretó los labios para tratar de ocultar una sonrisa que Donghae pensó que era demasiado obvia.

Entonces las historias comenzaron de nuevo. Donghae se preguntó si Hyukjae hablaba tanto solo para escuchar el sonido de su propia voz o porque realmente tenía mucho que decir. Sin embargo, el sonido no duró demasiado porque Hyukjae comenzó a murmurar cada vez más silenciosamente. Luego, en unos minutos más, un peso cayó sobre el hombro de Donghae y miró para ver que la persona loca de la biblioteca se había quedado dormida sobre él. Sin embargo, era difícil pensar cuando el otro chico parecía tan cómodo y tal vez también un poco lindo.

No había nada particularmente horrible en la vida de Hyukjae por lo que Donghae había sabido, aparte de ser perseguido constantemente por animales salvajes y tener que arriesgar la vida y las extremidades para salvar a la Reina de Francia. Aún así, Donghae sintió que este chico no debió haberlo tenido muy fácil. Alguien que inventa tantas historias locas antes de acostarse debe estar tratando de evitar el mundo real por una muy buena razón, ¿verdad?

Donghae quería dejar que el chico durmiera, pero realmente no habría manera de que supiera cuándo Hyukjae necesitaba bajarse del autobús. —Hyukjae —susurró Donghae al otro.

Todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un ronquido.

—Oye, Hyukjae. Despierta, ¿si? —nada de nuevo.

Donghae sabía que el autobús daría otra ronda y que podrían bajarse más tarde. Entonces se sentó allí y dejó que el chico durmiera sobre su hombro. Miró los muslos delgados del otro chico y se preguntó si todo estaba realmente bien. Hyukjae era agradable. Extraño pero agradable. También era muy delgado, muy reservado, y había dicho más de unas pocas cosas extrañas esa noche. A Donghae le resultó difícil no sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

En la hora que tardó en regresar al lugar anterior, Donghae trató de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Hyukjae, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Tal vez podría persuadir a Hyukjae para que acepte su número de teléfono en caso de que algo sucediera o que alguna vez necesitara ayuda.

—Oye —una vez más, Donghae tuvo que intentar despertar al otro—. Hyukjae... —frotó su mano sobre la rodilla frágil que había terminado contra la suya, contento cuando el chico dormido pareció responder.

—¿Mm? —la cabeza de Hyukjae todavía estaba contra el hombro de Donghae cuando la voz cansada sonó.

—Has estado durmiendo.

Entonces el chico se enderezó, mirando a su alrededor como si no tuviera idea de cómo terminó en el autobús de la ciudad. Miró a Donghae y parpadeó. —Lo siento. No sabía que estaba cansado —frotándose los ojos, miró por la ventana—. Oh, deben haber sido solo un par de minutos, ¿verdad?

Donghae se rió para sí mismo. —Sí, solo un par de minutos ... no quería que te perdieras tu parada o te habría dejado dormir más.

—Podrías haberme llevado de vuelta a tu castillo y ultrájame, Príncipe Donghae —la sonrisa de Hyukjae se combinó con las cejas ondulantes debajo de las gafas de montura gruesa.

Esto hizo que Donghae se sonrojara un poco y miró en la dirección opuesta a través de la ventana al otro lado del autobús.

—Solo estoy bro... ¡Oh, espera! Esta es mi parada —Hyukjae saltó de su asiento para estirar la mano y tirar del cable que provocó un sonido en la parte delantera del autobús. El conductor se detuvo bruscamente, y Hyukjae pasó por encima de las rodillas de Donghae—. Iré a verte a la biblioteca de nuevo alguna vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces ese delgado chico extraño hizo una reverencia en medio del autobús. Donghae sonrió y asintió. —Me gustaría eso.

Hyukjae solo llegó a la mitad del camino hasta la puerta principal cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia atrás. Se inclinó rápidamente, y al principio, Donghae pensó que iba a susurrar algo. En cambio, fue un beso rápido en la mejilla y luego el hombre encapuchado salió corriendo del autobús y gritó 'buenas noches' al conductor.

No fue sino hasta después de que el autobús se alejó que Donghae recordó que no había logrado darle su número a Hyukjae. Tiró de la cuerda para detener el autobús en la siguiente parada. Sin embargo, después de bajarse del autobús y volver corriendo a la parada anterior, no se encontró a Hyukjae.


	3. Chapter 3

—Maldita sea. Maldito estúpido hijo de puta —Kyuhyun estaba gruñendo, se escuchaba desde los cinco metros enteros desde la sala de estar hasta la pequeña mini cocina. Era una corta distancia, pero aún era un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para que Donghae pusiera los ojos en blanco y subiera el volumen de _A Frozen Flower_ , la película histórica de la que solo le quedaba media hora.

Ollas y sartenes, así como tazas y tazones chocando antes de que Kyuhyun dejara correr el agua en el fregadero, maldiciendo todo el tiempo. Los sonidos no eran inevitables, y Donghae sabía que solo eran un intento de llamar la atención.

El mayor de los dos resopló con frustración ante la táctica inmadura de su compañero de cuarto antes de apretar el botón de silencio y girar su cuello para mirar hacia el hombre descontento haciendo un desastre en la cocina. —¿Qué pasa? —Realmente no le importaba lo que estaba mal, pero solo quería terminar con la teatralidad exagerada para poder volver a su película.

—¿Conoces a ese imbécil del que te hablé en la fiesta a la que Heechul y yo fuimos? —Kyuhyun había cerrado el agua cuando finalmente vio que Donghae le estaba prestando atención. Apoyó una mano en su cadera cuando salió de detrás del mostrador y fue a la sala de estar.

—¿El hombre Linterna? —esto provocó una risa en el más joven.

—Sí, bueno, no deja de llamarme y enviarme mensajes de texto.

—Pensé que amabas a las estrellas porno.

—¡Yah! No amo a las estrellas porno. Amo a Eunhyuk —respondió Kyuhyun con la nariz en alto como si la idea de amar a una estrella porno específica fuera algo noble y respetable.

Donghae se burló y volvió a mirar a los personajes silenciosos pronunciar frases que ya sabía de memoria de las muchas veces que había visto la película. Sabía que su compañero de cuarto no había terminado de hablar, pero también había decidido que ya estaba extremadamente aburrido de la conversación que estaban a punto de tener. Nada le importaba menos a Donghae que escuchar sobre la obsesión de su amigo con todo lo relacionado con el porno, y últimamente parecía haber aumentado.

—Ahora creo que está tratando de invitarme a una cita —el hombre más joven se dejó caer en el sillón de color rojizo.

— _¿Crees?_ —los ojos de Donghae se apartaron de la televisión, mientras debatía prestar más atención a los ridículos problemas de la vida de su amigo. De repente, las cosas se habían vuelto ligeramente interesantes—. ¿Por qué le diste tu número si no te gusta tanto?

—Escucha esto —el joven se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras agitaba una mano en el aire ante la pregunta de Donghae—. Este imbécil quiere que vaya a su set de filmación mañana por la noche y luego cene con él. Su. Set. De. Filmación —la última parte se había repetido con una nueva inclinación del cuerpo de Kyuhyun para puntuar cada una de las cuatro palabras.

Por supuesto, Kyuhyun había evitado la pregunta, solo se preocupaba por el final de la conversación. Esta es la razón por la cual Donghae usualmente ignoraba a su compañero de cuarto porque Kyuhyun podría tener una conversación completa sin ninguna contribución de la otra parte. Además, la situación parecía bastante sencilla para Donghae. No estaba seguro de por qué Kyuhyun estaba lanzando una rabieta sobre la invitación. No parecía tan extraño para el hombre mayor. Definitivamente una cita, no 'cree' en eso. Los compañeros de cuarto se miraron el uno al otro, y Donghae sabía que Kyuhyun esperaba algún tipo de reacción sobre...

—¡¿Te refieres a un set para una de sus películas pornográficas?!

Kyuhyun cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con las cejas arqueadas en una mirada de 'Ahora lo entiendes'.

* * *

En los pocos años que Donghae había conocido a Cho Kyuhyun, había hecho cosas que no tenía ningún deseo de hacer solo porque era un buen amigo. Sin embargo, este día fue diferente. No había razón alguna para que aceptara esto, buen amigo o no. Sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en una residencia cercada, que rodeaba una casa de dos pisos en un vecindario más que lindo justo a las afueras de Seúl, Donghae lamentó haber dejado que Kyuhyun lo arrastrara a esto. Por un momento, tal vez dos, lamentó haber conocido al estudiante de medicina.

La verdad era que realmente se preocupaba por su amigo. Entonces, cuando Kyuhyun anunció que realmente iba a encontrarse con Siwon en el set del 'actor', Donghae acordó dejarlo y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Cómo la conversación había pasado de la idea de Siwon de ser estúpido a Kyuhyun arrastrando a Donghae al set de filmación seguía siendo un misterio para este último.

La casa se parecía a cualquier otra residencia familiar cara en Corea del Sur: un bonito jardín, una gran puerta verde, un enorme guardia de seguridad en el vestíbulo.

—Quítense los zapatos, por favor.

Donghae miró a sus Adidas antes de volver a parpadear al hombre dos veces su tamaño. —Mm —era una casa después de todo.

Él y Kyuhyun se quitaron las zapatillas de tenis y las colocaron ordenadamente en una fila con las demás, convirtiendo el piso en un patrón de zapatillas y zapatos Oxford, en su mayoría zapatos de hombre con la excepción de dos pares de tacones. El hombre corpulento señaló el pasillo que conducía a la casa, y allí se dirigían los visitantes.

Mientras se movían, los calcetines se deslizaban sobre el piso de madera, hacia una sala de estar, de repente Donghae pudo escuchar algunos sonidos muy distintivos que hicieron que sus pies se pegaran al piso sin adhesivo. Kyuhyun también se detuvo y miró a su amigo mayor y mucho más reservado.

—Me voy —estaba hablando en voz baja como si tuviera miedo de ofender a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar. Una especie de miembro del rodaje estaba de pie en la puerta que parecía conducir a la cocina al otro lado de la sala de estar.

_—Yeahhh~ Hnnng. Mm. Justo ahí._

—Vamos, Donghae. Deja de ser tan cobarde. Lo prometiste.

_—Una pequeña sirvienta tan sucia, ¿no?_

—¡Cho Kyuhyun! —era un chillido, mientras Donghae trataba de mantener su voz en un susurro, el enrojecimiento de su rostro revelaba lo incómodo que estaba—. ¡No voy a entrar allí! ¡Prometí dejarte no que iba a entrar y verlo!

—Oigan, ustedes dos, cállense —un miembro del rodaje se volvió para susurrar a los ruidosos recién llegados—. Están filmando.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Donghae para sí mismo. ¿Por qué, por qué había aceptado venir? De repente, todo parecía mucho más ridículo de lo que había sonado el día anterior.

Sin embargo, Donghae continuó siguiendo a Kyuhyun a la cocina, principalmente porque el miembro del rodaje con el vientre hinchado los miraba y marcharse ahora sería más vergonzoso que entrar donde un par de persona están haciendo algo 'sucio'.

Se detuvieron en la puerta.

La cocina era grande y bastante moderna, pero la cantidad de miembros del rodaje y el equipo en la habitación lo hacía parecer mucho más pequeño y menos acogedor. Tenía armarios de madera color cereza que creaban una 'L' y separaban el área de la cocina del comedor. El piso era de mármol gris a diferencia del resto de la casa que Donghae había visto, que chocó de alguna manera y derribó la apariencia de la habitación. Era difícil apreciar mucho más el diseño de interiores en ese momento debido a la actividad que se realizaba en el centro de atención de todos.

Esos sonidos que habían sido audibles en la sala de estar ahora eran visibles. Un hombre bien musculoso, de la altura de Kyuhyun, estaba completamente desnudo frente al mostrador. En la parte superior del mostrador estaba, por lo que Donghae podía ver, una chica vestida de sirvienta. El mayor de los dos compañeros de cuarto dejó que sus ojos se alejaran de la escena, luchando por no cubrirlos con la mano o simplemente huir. Ver a otros tener sexo, incluso si estaba actuado, nunca fue algo que Donghae realmente disfrutara. Le hizo sentir como si estuviera entrometiéndose en un asunto muy personal.

El codo de Kyuhyun repentinamente golpeó a Donghae en el costado antes de que el hombre más joven pero más alto murmurara la palabra 'Eun. Hyuk'. A pesar de su falta de entusiasmo por el mundo del porno en el que Kyuhyun estaba tan absorto, Donghae sabía quién era este chico Eunhyuk. Ese era el hombre que Kyuhyun adulaba casi a diario, el mismo hombre que había hecho eso con la linterna. Un escalofrío de asco se abrió paso por la espalda de Donghae mientras inclinaba la cabeza con curiosidad asqueada hacia el dúo en la cocina.

¿No estaba Eunhyuk solo involucrado en el porno gay? En realidad, ¿no estaba Siwon solo involucrado en el porno gay? La boca de Donghae se abrió un poco cuando el entendimiento del cual era Eunhyuk apareció en su imaginación muy protegida. La sirvienta era un hombre.

No era un atuendo de sirvienta realista, sino uno de esos atuendos franceses con volantes y plumón, satén negro con encaje blanco debajo. La falda se subió por encima de las caderas estrechas, creando un anillo de demasiada tela y exponiendo demasiada pierna. Incluso había una larga peluca negra ondulada que caía en suaves rizos alrededor de los hombros. Donghae inclinó la cabeza mientras, por alguna razón, intentaba estudiar la posición y cómo las piernas de un hombre podían ser tan... así de bonitas. Este chico disfrazado tenía las rodillas sobre el mostrador, dos manos estiradas para agarrar las perillas de los gabinetes superiores. Su trasero colgaba del borde de la superficie de la cocina cuando el hombre más desnudo lo estaba follando por detrás.

Por un segundo, Donghae pensó que iba a vomitar. El sonido de gemidos, piel y charla sucia había comenzado a sonar en sus oídos y todo volvió a él. Al mismo tiempo, no miró hacia otro lado. La ridiculez de la situación había hecho que todo pareciera tan irreal que Donghae se convenció a sí mismo de que era solo un sueño extraño y nada por lo cual desmayarse en público.

—¡Corten!

Demasiado rápido para ser realistas, los jadeos y gemidos cesaron, los dos 'actores' se separaron el uno del otro. Donghae observó mientras el hombre más grande ayudaba al más pequeño a bajar del mostrador y luego finalmente miró a cualquier lugar menos allí porque todo se había vuelto más visible.

Un miembro del personal arrojó una toalla de algodón mientras gritaban a 'Siwon' para que el hombre alto pudiera cubrir su miembro, y ese mismo hombre quien acababa de follar a un chico con un vestido colocó la toalla sobre su pecho con una gran sonrisa. Ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirlo.

¿Siwon? Este era el chico de Kyuhyun o al menos el chico de Kyuhyun del viernes en la noche.

—¿Has venido? —una amplia sonrisa y Donghae se sintió ligeramente menos horrorizado por la situación. A pesar de que esta era una forma increíblemente incómoda de conocer a alguien, no estaba seguro de porqué Kyuhyun estaba tan presionado con este chico que quería salir con él. A Kyuhyun le gustaban este tipo de cosas, y Siwon era definitivamente una persona atractiva.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Kyuhyun no estaban en la sonrisa de esa atractiva persona. Ni siquiera estaban en el hombre que venía hacia ellos. Donghae siguió la mirada de su amigo hacia el otro actor que estaba hablando con un miembro del personal y mirando hacia los dos visitantes mientras su mano cubría su boca. Incluso Donghae tuvo que admitir que el otro actor tenía una atracción gravitacional en el aspecto físico. Algo sobre él. Por supuesto, miró hacia otro lado en el momento en que los ojos del otro se encontraron con los suyos, sintiéndose mortificado de lo que este chico Eunhyuk hubiera pensado solo porque lo había estado mirando.

—Mi nombre es Siwon —una mano se extendió, y Donghae la estrechó vacilante, rezando para que esa mano no hubiera estado en el trasero de nadie ese día.

Le dio un codazo a Kyuhyun para que dejara de mirar a la sirvienta y comenzara a hablar con el hombre al que se suponía estaba visitando. El problema de idolatrar a alguien es que todos los demás se vuelven menos importantes como seres humanos.

—Donghae —el castaño sonrió cortésmente al hombre alto y muy desnudo.

—No sabía que Kyuhyun estaba trayendo a alguien —la decepción era evidente cuando la voz de Siwon disminuyo al final y sus labios buscaron las palabras apropiadas para ocultar el error social.

—Ah, solo lo estoy dejando. —Después de todo, eso era todo lo que había prometido: llevar a Kyuhyun al set, ni siquiera iba a entrar y conocer a dos chicos desnudos que acababan de hacer algo 'sucio' junto al fregadero de la cocina. No se suponía que hubiera llegado tan lejos—. En realidad —Donghae miró su reloj para ver que ya eran casi las ocho, la realidad de la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente comenzó a provocar una reacción de las glándulas sudoríparas en el fondo de su cuello—. Debería irme, um, me voy ahora. Tengo planes con un amigo.

—¿Qué? —Kyuhyun finalmente apartó su mirada del hombre travestido al otro lado de la habitación, quien probablemente había dado la espalda a los visitantes debido a la mirada implacable del fanboy que se había vuelto el estudiante universitario—. ¿Dónde tienes que estar un viernes por la noche de repente?

El juicio de su amigo fue bastante evidente y no apreciado. —¡Yah! —Donghae puso una mirada furiosa—. Tengo planes. Te lo dije.

Kyuhyun solo rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a Siwon. No debe haber estado de humor para pasar el tiempo burlándose de los hábitos bibliotecario de Donghae. —Entonces, Siwon. ¿Realmente es quien creo que es él está allá en el atuendo de sirvienta?

Siwon miró primero a Donghae y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la mitad superior de su torso mientras finalmente comenzó a ponerse la toalla alrededor de su cintura. —Fue un placer conocerte, Donghae. Con suerte, volveré a verte en el futuro.

Donghae asintió con una brillante sonrisa y se inclinó para despedirse antes de que Kyuhyun pudiera dirigir la atención de Siwon hacia la sirvienta.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía cuando llegó Donghae, como de costumbre un viernes por la noche. El estudiante de música se había apresurado a regresar a casa para tomar su mochila y ponerse un poco más presentable, así como para fregar la mano que había usado para saludar a Siwon, antes de tomar un autobús a la universidad.

Escogió el mismo lugar que antes, una mesa apartada en el segundo piso cerca de la parte posterior del ala este, la misma mesa en la que se había sentado todas las noches desde el viernes pasado. Su corazón se hundió un poco cuando vio que la otra mesa cercana aún estaba desocupada, no es que hubiera admitido su decepción, ni admitiría que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días durante la semana pasada por si acaso. Puso su mochila sobre la mesa de madera con un ruido sordo antes de comenzar a sacar todos sus elementos esenciales para una noche de estudio en la biblioteca. Para eso vino después de todo. A estudiar.

La primera media hora se marcaba cada medio minuto con una mirada al reloj en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla de su computadora. También verificaría el reloj en la pared no muy lejos en caso de que algo estuviera mal con su portátil. Sin embargo, el área de la biblioteca seguía tan vacía como había estado cuando llegó por primera vez.

* * *

—Jesucristo —Donghae se sentó rápidamente, usando el dorso de su mano para limpiar la baba de su boca. Sus rápidos parpadeos se convirtieron en una mirada fija mientras fruncía el ceño al chico sentado en la silla a su lado. Sin nada más que estudiar después de una semana tan productiva en la biblioteca, no estaba demasiado sorprendido de haberse quedado dormido una vez más.

—Lo siento —fue un susurro seguido de una risa.

—No puedes simplemente sentarte allí así como así. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Solo han pasado unos quince minutos —la sonrisa de Hyukjae era tan amplia que podía verse claramente a través del mascarilla negra de algodón que cubría su boca y la mayor parte de su nariz. La sonrisa empujó sus anteojos más arriba en su rostro cuando el puente de su nariz se arrugó y las mejillas ascendieron, convirtiéndose en pequeñas lunas en un mar de arrugas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —sin embargo, el mal humor de Donghae no era rival para el chico lindo frente a él, ya que Hyukjae seguía riendo en voz baja, el sonido aún más amortiguado por la mascarilla.

Sin decir nada, Hyukjae se adelantó, y sus delicados dedos comenzaron a peinar el grueso cabello de Donghae, presionándolo hacia abajo con la intención de arreglar lo que había sido tan divertido.

—¿Estás enfermo? —no era cerca de un susurro.

—¿Hm? —Hyukjae detuvo sus acciones y dejó caer su mano sobre su regazo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, abriendo los ojos un poco más—. ¿Enfermo? —sus palabras ya no eran un susurro mientras murmuraba a través de la mascarilla.

La mano de Donghae hizo un gesto hacia su propia boca mientras asentía en dirección a Hyukjae. —¿La mascarilla?

—Oh —los ojos de Hyukjae se arrugaron de nuevo en una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando Donghae descubrió lo que obviamente era un mechón de cabello azul que se asomaba por debajo de la capucha del otro. Podría haber jurado que era más de un color grisáceo la semana pasada, y ¿por qué este chico tendría el pelo azul de todos modos?—. No, solo... um, solo tuve que escabullirme porque no quería que me atraparan.

—¿Atraparan? —de repente, los ojos de Donghae se ampliaron y luego se entrecerraron cuando casi gritó—. ¡¿Cuantos años tienes?!

—Tengo cuarenta y tres.

—No, en serio, ¿eres un estudiante de secundaria? —ahora todo tenía sentido para Donghae. Este chico era solo un niño. No es de extrañar que inventara tantas historias y temiera ser atrapado en la biblioteca de la universidad.

—¿Eh? —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes a través de la mascarilla y sacudió la cabeza, agitando las manos frente a él también—. ¿Cómo podría ser tan joven? ¿Realmente te parezco un estudiante de secundaria?

—Entonces, ¿por quién tienes miedo de que te atrapen? —Donghae frunció el ceño ante su propio malentendido. Cada vez que trataba de descubrir a este chico, estaba aún más a perdido que antes.

—El científico malvado: Park Jungsoo.

Donghae puso los ojos en blanco ante la historia que sabía que vendría después, probablemente algo escandaloso sobre una fórmula secreta que Hyukjae había logrado poner en sus manos y ahora debe arriesgar su vida para protegerla. Aun así, dejó que el chico contara su historia.

* * *

Una historia llevó a otra y los dos terminaron sentados y charlando en la biblioteca hasta pasada la medianoche. Los bibliotecarios ya los habían interrumpido varias veces para pedirles que mantuvieran el nivel de ruido bajo. Eventualmente, decidieron que era mejor hablar afuera y tal vez caminar.

El clima no era demasiado frío esa noche, pero lo suficientemente frío como para ser un poco incómodo. Aunque no importaba. Hyukjae siguió hablando y Donghae siguió escuchando. Quizás esta vez hacía suficiente frío para nevar.

Fue difícil descifrar lo que era real de todas las historias, pero Donghae pudo darse cuenta de que Hyukjae era solo un poco mayor y su cumpleaños es en un par de meses. De hecho, tenía el pelo azul, como se descubrió cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo volar la capucha del chico. Hyukjae se sintió avergonzado y trató de ocultarlo rápidamente, inventando una estúpida historia sobre sus poderes mutantes que causaron una rápida decoloración del cabello.

Donghae también descubrió que Hyukjae era goloso. Esta vez había arrastrado al otro hombre a la tienda de conveniencia, queriendo evitar la misma situación que había sucedido la semana pasada. Hyukjae terminó recogiendo casi todo lo que pudo encontrar que podría tener una onza de azúcar, especialmente si contenía sabor a fresa.

Entre otras cosas, Donghae descubrió que Hyukjae divagaba más cuando tenía sueño y que le gustaba bailar incluso si era solo por diversión sin que nadie lo observara. Le gustaban las películas románticas y los dramas históricos, pero nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para verlos. Creció en Seúl y estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de volar en aviones.

La noche terminó y los chicos siguieron caminando mientras Hyukjae seguía hablando.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide —Donghae se detuvo en medio del callejón en el que habían estado deambulando para buscar en su mochila un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas—. Déjame darte mi número y mi dirección en caso de que ocurra algo.

Hyukjae una vez más inclinó su cabeza hacia el chico más joven. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'en caso de que ocurra algo'?

—Ya sabes —Donghae levantó la vista al garabatear su número, rasgando la hoja de papel y entregándosela—. Quiero decir, en caso de que alguna vez necesites un escondite secreto —ofreció una cálida sonrisa y una vez más hizo un gesto con la mano para que el otro tomara el trozo de papel. A pesar de que habían pasado toda la noche charlando alegremente, Donghae aún no podía evitar la preocupación que resonaba en el fondo de su mente.

—Oh —los dedos fríos de Hyukjae tomaron el papel lentamente antes de que sus ojos recorrieran la información garabateada. Asintió antes de meter el papel en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón ajustado—. Me aseguraré de contactarlo si surgen nuevos desarrollos, Agente Donghae.

Ambos se rieron en voz baja y continuaron su caminata.

* * *

Finalmente, decidieron terminar su noche. Bueno, Donghae decidió que deberían terminar su noche cuando notó que Hyukjae estaba bostezando debajo de la mascarilla. Encontraron una parada de autobús y se acercaron demasiado rápido a la parada donde Hyukjae tendría que bajar. El chico delgado se levantó y extendió la mano frente a Donghae para tirar del cordón.

—Gracias por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo otra vez, Donghae. Realmente significa mucho. —Estaba de pie en el pasillo, su mano agarrando la barra de metal que estaba a lo largo del techo del autobús.

—¿Hm? —Donghae levantó la vista y pudo ver a Hyukjae sonriendo de nuevo con los ojos. Su propio aliento parecía pesar un poco más de lo habitual cuando le devolvió la sonrisa—. Fue divertido.

El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente y el delgado cuerpo de Hyukjae se tambaleó pero su mano apretó la barra brevemente antes de soltarla. —Te veré de nuevo la próxima semana —prácticamente chilló antes de inclinarse, bajando su mascarilla a la barbilla y dándole a Donghae otro beso rápido en la mejilla.

Cualquier otro sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Donghae no fue visto por el otro hombre que rápidamente salió del autobús, gritando otro _'adiós'_ al conductor antes de salir corriendo a la oscuridad. Donghae giró la cabeza para intentar ver a Hyukjae por la ventana, pero no pudo distinguir nada en la noche con las ventanas ligeramente empañadas. Su rostro aún estaba cálido por el gesto afectuoso y Donghae no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan avergonzado por considerarlo que era la segunda vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Otro viernes por la noche en la biblioteca de la universidad. Ocho semanas después, esto se había convertido rápidamente en un ritual implícito para los dos hombres.

El cabello de Hyukjae había sido teñido de un color rosa oscuro que brillaba intensamente debajo del borde de su capucha gris y contrastaba fuertemente con los gruesos marcos negros de sus lentes. Actualmente movía su cabeza al ritmo de una canción francesa que sonaba a través de los auriculares conectados a la computadora de Donghae y, de vez en cuando, su boca se torcía en una sonrisa halagadora.

El otro auricular se colocó en el oído derecho de Donghae mientras pronunciaba silenciosamente todas las palabras. No era su canción favorita de todos los tiempos, pero definitivamente ocupó un lugar bastante alto en la lista. Tamborileó con los dedos en el costado de su muslo al ritmo y tuvo que luchar para no lucir demasiado preocupado por los pequeños movimientos de Hyukjae.

—¡Me gusta esa! —la voz de Hyukjae era demasiado fuerte, hablando por encima del sonido en su oído izquierdo a un volumen poco característico de un visitante de la biblioteca—. Aunque creo que me gusta más la anterior. —Habían estado criticando la lista de música de Donghae durante la última hora más o menos y el castaño prácticamente había renunciado a estudiar, no es que realmente hubiera venido por esa razón de todos modos.

—¿De verdad? —Donghae ya estaba revisando su biblioteca de música para tratar de encontrar otra que pensaba que se adaptaría al gusto de Hyukjae—. Eh —se detuvo y se volvió hacia el otro chico—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —la inclinación característica de la cabeza a la que Donghae se había acostumbrado a ver durante los últimos meses le hizo sonreír.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué te gusta escuchar? ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

Se sobresaltó, saltando ligeramente en su asiento, cuando sintió la mano de Hyukjae en la suya. El chico a su lado empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, tirando de la mano de Donghae mientras mostraba una mirada seria. —Te mostrare.

—¿Mostrarme?

Todo lo que Hyukjae hizo fue darle un gran asentimiento que pudo y continuar tirando del brazo de Donghae hasta que el castaño también se puso de pie. Hubo desgana en apartar su mano de la de Hyukjae, pero lo hizo tan rápido para guardar sus cosas, metiendo papeles y libros de manera bastante imprudente en la mochila. Después de que terminó, se colgó la mochila al hombro y sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando la mano de Hyukjae terminó en la suya de nuevo, con las cálidas palmas juntas.

Con pequeños aleteos bajo su piel, siguió ansiosamente a Hyukjae a donde se suponía que debía estar esa música.

Terminaron justo al final de la calle de la universidad en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades metida en un callejón entre un viejo edificio de apartamentos y una lavandería automática. El aire dentro de la tienda era lo suficientemente cálido como para crear una niebla en la puerta de vidrio y algunos niños habían dibujado caras divertidas y palabras de jerga con los dedos. Platos de porcelana y muebles de estilo victoriano estaban abarrotados en todos los rincones que podían caber para dejar espacio a los polvorientos faroles de papel y las intrincadas joyas de madera talladas.

El comerciante había levantado la vista, donde estaba sentado en un taburete detrás del mostrador frente a la caja registradora, pero tan pronto como vio a Hyukjae, volvió a mirar el manga doblado en sus manos. Hyukjae siguió caminando, con Donghae detrás, hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Se metieron alrededor de las esquinas que el más joven no tenía ni idea de que estaban allí hasta después de que ya habían pasando por ahí.

La parada fue abrupta y Donghae habría seguido caminando si no fuera por la mano que apretó la suya para indicar que habían llegado. Extendidos en una pequeña mesa a la altura de la cintura había una serie de cajas ornamentadas en diferentes colores y tamaños. Supuso que eran cajas de joyas.

La pequeña mano de Hyukjae se escapó del agarre de Donghae cuando la movió para agarrar una caja bastante simple cerca de la esquina trasera derecha. Era de un feo tono de metal gris y tenía manchas de óxido en las esquinas gastadas. La única decoración era un simple grabado de un cisne en la parte superior de la caja. Se lo entregó a Donghae con una sonrisa suave y manos cuidadosas.

Los ojos del más joven se abrieron con preguntas mientras tomaba la caja, examinándola un poco más. Era aún más feo al inspeccionarlo, las esquinas que alguna vez fueron afiladas para hacer que la caja pareciera tosca no solo estaban desgastadas sino que estaban astilladas en dos bordes. No había ningún broche y las bisagras se sentían flojas, lo que hacía que la cápsula pareciera barata y endeble. La única cualidad redimible era su peso. —Pensé que querías mostrarme tu canción favorita. —Mantuvo la voz baja, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que habían salido de la biblioteca y eran los únicos dos en la tienda.

Una carcajada, no tan silenciosa como las palabras de Donghae, se deslizó entre los labios de Hyukjae y entrecerró los ojos. —Abre la caja, Hae.

Realmente no estaba avergonzado, pero por alguna razón Donghae se sonrojó. Tal vez fue el apodo o tal vez fue la forma en que Hyukjae lo miraba emocionado mientras sus dedos lentamente comenzaban a abrir la tapa. Las bisagras de la sección superior de la caja estaban sueltas, ya que aún hacían pequeños crujidos, como si el óxido se hubiera acumulado en cualquier espacio disponible dejado por pernos y tornillos pelados. La parte superior logró encajar en su lugar con un clic y, en el momento justo, una pequeña melodía salió del interior tapizado de rojo.

Era una versión de una caja de música de una canción que Donghae conocía muy bien, no tan hermosa como la verdadera en su opinión. Solo un remanente de una obra maestra.

 _Danza de los Cisnes_ de Tchaikovsky, probablemente la pieza más reconocible que el hombre había hecho jamás. Había sido la canción favorita del padre de Donghae y la que había inspirado al joven estudiante de música a inscribirse en el programa para empezar. Cuando era niño, Donghae había sido arrastrado a varios conciertos orquestales antes de que su padre se enfermara. Prácticamente había memorizado cada nota de esta pieza en sus muchas formas y versiones, pero esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan simple.

—¿No es hermosa?

Donghae miró al chico a su lado, casi habiendo olvidado su entorno. Hyukjae lució una sonrisa ridícula cuando arrebató la caja de la mano de Donghae para poder abrirla una vez más. Donghae ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había cerrado hasta que la melodía volvió a sonar entre ellos.

—Mm —asintió mientras Hyukjae dejaba que la melodía se escuchara—. ¿Por qué la escuchas en la caja de música? —Si era la canción favorita de Hyukjae, Donghae no entendía por qué el otro querría escucharla en una versión tan superficial y simple.

Esa inclinación de cabeza de nuevo y la frente de Hyukjae también se arrugó esta vez.

Gradualmente, una sonrisa se extendió por la fina boca de Donghae en diversión por la expresión confusa del hombre y tuvo que presionar los labios con firmeza para evitar reírse. Tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hyukjae esta vez. —Es una canción. Bueno, es una pieza de interpretación, pero puedes comprarla en uSongs.

Ahora la risa era innegable, y Donghae se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano cuando vio que los ojos de Hyukjae se abrían como platos, también sus labios con una gran división de incredulidad.

—Espera —Donghae se movió hasta que pudo dejar su mochila en el suelo y se arrodilló para tratar de encontrar su uPod entre el desastre que había hecho antes. El dispositivo estaba en la parte inferior con los auriculares enredados en la espiral de un cuaderno. Cuando se puso de pie de nuevo, menos de un minuto después, ya se estaba desplazando por su biblioteca de música hasta que encontró la pista—. Aquí —le tendió los pequeños auriculares, sosteniendo el uPod mientras esperaba para presionar play.

Hyukjae tomó los auriculares rápidamente, mostrando su entusiasmo y anticipación mientras sus dientes mordían su labio inferior.

Las comisuras de su boca se movieron hacia arriba en resistencia, sus ojos se suavizaron instantáneamente mientras escuchaba. Donghae observó con asombro cómo esta canción que conocía tan bien podía afectar a otra persona, más importante aún, cómo podía afectar a Hyukjae. Había visto a gente llorar por la pieza antes, pero solo cuando se interpretó en vivo con bailarines y músicos reales. Aquí estaban en una tienda abarrotada cerca de la medianoche con las notas que salían de los auriculares de una tienda de conveniencia que necesitaban ser reemplazados y conectados a un uPod obsoleto. Sin embargo, el par de ojos marrones que tenía ante él todavía lloraban.

—Caballeros —el corpulento comerciante apareció detrás de un inconsciente Hyukjae, inclinándose humildemente—. Ya tengo que cerrar la tienda.

—Oh —Donghae asintió entendiendo, avisándole con un ligero toque en el codo de Hyukjae cubierto por la manga de que tenían que irse.

El hombre más delgado se sacudió de cualquier mundo al que se había ido y rápidamente le devolvió los auriculares antes de moverse para poner la caja de música en su lugar sobre la mesa.

* * *

_—Nghhh... maestro... duele mucho..._

_—Fue un chico muy travieso, Eunhyuk —la mano de Siwon bajó con la paleta una vez más. **¡Golpeándolo!** —. Está siendo castigado._

La propia mano de Kyuhyun se aceleró mientras los dedos de sus pies se flexionaban y se curvaban con creciente anticipación.

La pantalla mostraba a un Eunhyuk pelirrojo recostado sobre las rodillas de su maestro, con el culo al aire, ya enrojecido con las marcas de la mano de Siwon que habían usado en él. El pantalón del uniforme azul marino enredado alrededor de los tobillos del chico mientras la punta de sus zapatos intentaba sostenerse al suelo de baldosas del aula y la habitualmente prístina camisa blanca acumulaba nuevas arrugas con cada golpe de mano. La mirada en los ojos del maestro era la de un severo disciplinario, pero el alumno estaba claramente disfrutando de la disciplina un poco demasiado al igual que el público.

Avanzando rápidamente unos minutos a la siguiente escena, Kyuhyun dejó que su palma frotara la cabeza de su pene mientras observaba lo que esperaba que le trajera el clímax en poco tiempo.

El estudiante tenía las manos extendidas sobre el escritorio del maestro, las piernas abiertas hacia arriba y solo la camisa de la escuela colgaba de sus hombros. Siwon estaba disfrutando de la vista tanto como Kyuhyun mientras se tocaba, viendo el agujero de Eunhyuk contraerse y expandirse por deseo.

Si le preguntaran, Kyuhyun probablemente diría que no había nada extraño en que él viera a estos dos incluso después de haberlos conocido en persona. A pesar del tiempo que había estado pasando con Siwon durante los últimos meses, Kyuhyun todavía decía que no era incómodo ver al hombre musculoso follándose a Eunhyuk en la pantalla. Era un profesional y diría que podía separar a los dos. Sin embargo, fue un poco extraño. Se había reído de las bromas de este hombre y ahora estaba viendo al hombre deslizar su pene en el culo del otro.

La parte más extraña para Kyuhyun era que no envidiaba a Siwon tanto como solía hacerlo. Eunhyuk todavía era un dios al que adoraba, pero Kyuhyun simplemente no podía imaginarse la perspectiva de Siwon. Esto último parecía demasiado real ahora.

Escuchó a Eunhyuk gemir en lo que se suponía que sonaba como una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sin embargo, Kyuhyun seguía escuchando los gruñidos demasiado fuertes de Siwon mientras sus caderas se movían hacia atrás y adelante repetidamente.

El joven estudiante universitario se corrió con una mano masajeando sus bolas y dedos presionando la piel de abajo mientras su otra mano bombeaba su eje con el sonido de fuertes gemidos de los parlantes de la televisión.

* * *

Kyuhyun salió de su habitación con una mirada que Donghae no quería cuestionar particularmente. El chico más joven se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de estar como de costumbre e inmediatamente comenzó a arrancar pequeños trozos de papel de uno de los muchos cuadernos sin usar de Donghae. El papel llovió sobre Donghae en pequeñas bolas de basura en el transcurso de unos diez minutos antes de que realmente se volviera molesto.

—¡Cho Kyuhyun! —Donghae tomó el cuaderno de laboratorio en el que había estado intentando escribir durante la última media hora y lo arrojó a la cabeza de su compañero de cuarto.

Kyuhyun solo respondió con una carcajada después de bloquear el cuaderno con su brazo. Apoyó los pies en la mesa de café y se sentó más atrás en el sillón mientras comenzaba a hojear los viejos informes de laboratorio del otro chico. —Es viernes. ¿Normalmente no vas a la biblioteca los viernes por la noche ahora?

—Mm —Donghae suspiró y se volvió de lado en el sofá para mirar a su amigo, reclinándose contra el brazo del sofá y haciendo girar un lápiz mecánico en los dedos de su mano derecha—. No este viernes.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué la repentina interrupción de la rutina? —las cejas del más joven se movieron sugestivamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en las comisuras de su boca. Últimamente había sentido mucha curiosidad por las sesiones de estudio de Donghae los viernes por la noche y la mirada que le dio no venía de un buen lugar.

—Solo quería un cambio —Donghae se sentó derecho de nuevo antes de acercar sus piernas hacia sí mismo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. No pudo evitar echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj y lamentar que ya eran las 10:30 y aún estaba atrapado en su apartamento.

Eso era mentira.

El día anterior, había recibido un mensaje de texto de su 'compañero de estudio' el viernes por la noche sobre tener algún tipo de horario y no poder ir este fin de semana. Aunque habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, Donghae nunca supo mucho sobre la vida de Hyukjae fuera de la biblioteca. Todo lo que sabía era que el chico estaba bastante ocupado y no le gustaba su trabajo. El hombre mayor no estaba transmitiéndole nada y Donghae no estaba fisgoneando.

El número era desconocido en ese momento, pero el mensaje de texto estaba firmado con un **'-Hyuk^^'** que puso una sonrisa ridículamente grande en los labios de Donghae en la primera lectura e inmediatamente indujo a una rápida adición a la lista de contactos del estudiante de música.

—¿Que pasa contigo? —Donghae le devolvió el sugerente movimiento de cejas y el tono condescendiente—. ¿No has estado pasando todos tus fines de semana con Siwon últimamente? ¿Por qué no esta noche?

Donghae se rió del sonrojo de las mejillas de Kyuhyun cuando el chico más joven se aclaró la garganta. —Tiene un trabajo. Algún tipo de evento exclusivo que no pudo rechazar en absoluto. Aunque saldremos mañana.

—Entonces —Donghae todavía tenía una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Están saliendo o no?

—¡No! —Kyuhyun con rapidez se sentó derecho en su lugar, la respuesta llegó demasiado rápido para ser creíble—. Él podría pensar que lo estamos, pero no lo estamos. Además, se supone que Eunhyuk estará en la cena a la que vamos mañana y aunque Siwon dice que él está saliendo con alguien en secreto ahora, creo que si finalmente tengo la oportunidad de usar mi encanto entonces podré tener su afecto.

El hombre mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Donghae en realidad estaba bastante decepcionado con su compañero de cuarto. Sabía que su amigo era un poco idiota a veces, pero esto realmente estaba empezando a ir demasiado lejos. Incluso si tenía sospechas de que Kyuhyun realmente se estaba enamorando del alto, moreno y atractivo estrella porno, los juegos no eran divertidos. —¿No crees que eso es bastante bajo de tu parte? Es bastante obvio que Siwon siente algo por ti y solo sigues saliendo con él para que puedas tener la oportunidad de enamorar milagrosamente a tu ídolo.

—Oye —Kyuhyun se encogió de hombros, sacando su teléfono ante el sonido de una llamada entrante—. No lo estoy engañando, ¿de acuerdo? Él sabe que soy fan de Eunhyuk.

Antes de que Donghae pudiera continuará sermoneándolo, Kyuhyun se disculpó para atender la llamada, y el hombre que se quedó atrás decidió echar un vistazo a su teléfono una vez más y leer la conversación que tuvo ayer en la noche con Hyukjae.

**Hyukjae: L** **o siento mucho. Mañana tengo trabajo. No puedo ir a la biblioteca. Por favor, no se enoje, alteza. :( -Hyuk^^**

**Esta bien. Ser un agente secreto tiene grandes exigencias. Nunca me enojaría contigo. :)**

**Hyukjae:** **¿Lo prometes?**

Al leer la pregunta por primera vez, Donghae se tomó un momento para tratar de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que estaba prometiendo. Su corazón se hinchó al darse cuenta.

**Lo prometo.**

Él no era de los que hacen promesas despreocupadamente, pero por alguna razón la breve pero dulce conversación de texto hizo que la cabeza de Donghae se llenara de endorfinas. La idea de hacerle una promesa a Hyukjae era emocionante. Inseguro de lo que Hyukjae significaba para él, Donghae estaba seguro de que Hyukjae era alguien importante. Él era alguien con quien Donghae quería estar cerca y alguien que Donghae quería hacer feliz, sonreír y reír.

Justo ahora le llegó un nuevo mensaje de Hyukjae.

**Ya no quiero estar aquí. TT_TT**

La repentina aparición de otro mensaje envió a todas esas endorfinas de nuevo a toda marcha, dejando la cabeza de Donghae preparada para una competencia de natación olímpica.

**Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca.**

Su corazón se aceleró mientras se sentaba, preparándose inconscientemente para irse en caso de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. La respuesta estaba tardando demasiado.

—¿Es tu novio de la biblioteca? —el comentario sarcástico de Kyuhyun llegó junto cuando el chico salía de su habitación mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón.

Donghae lo fulminó con la mirada. —Es un amigo.

—Claro que lo es.

Hace un minuto le llegó el mensaje de Hyukjae.

**Lo deseo. ¿Mañana?**

Lo que sea que estuviera pasando en el pecho de Donghae, era casi doloroso. Se puso de pie sin decir una palabra, con los ojos finos a la pantalla mientras sus pulgares iniciaban la respuesta y se dirigía a su propio dormitorio. Era mucho más fácil ignorar las bromas de Kyuhyun si había una puerta entre los dos compañeros.

**El sábado la biblioteca cierra a las 9. ¿Estás libre antes?**

Se derrumbó en su cama mientras miraba la pantalla. El teléfono permaneció inmóvil durante al menos otros diez minutos.

**Hyukjae: ¡Te veré a las 7! :D No llegues tarde~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

Y así sucesivamente.

Los ojos de Donghae fueron del reloj en la pared de la biblioteca al de su computadora y finalmente al de su teléfono antes de que comenzara el mismo patrón una y otra y otra vez.

La voz de una mujer se entrecortó por el sistema de altavoces del techo. —Atención, usuarios, la biblioteca cerrará en aproximadamente diez minutos. Recuerden llevarse todas sus pertenencias cuando se vayan.

Había esperado más de dos horas. Fue con gran desgana que cerró su computadora y comenzó a cerrar la cremallera de la funda verde lima.

Después de haber guardado lentamente sus pertenencias en su mochila, Donghae revisó su teléfono una vez más, por si acaso. Quizás de alguna manera se lo había perdido.

**Hyukjae: Buenos días!!! ¡No olvide que hoy nos encontraremos en la biblioteca! :D ¿Estás emocionado, príncipe?**

**Buenos días. Sí, estoy emocionado. 7 PM ¿verdad?**

**Estoy aquí. En el mismo lugar de siempre. :)**

Por eso Donghae no tenía citas. No es que fuera una cita ni nada. Ciertamente no era una cita. Pero toda la ansiedad de si alguien realmente querrá pasar tiempo contigo... simplemente no vale la pena. Al menos, no lo sería si fuera un día, pero no lo era.

El castaño deprimido se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió lentamente de la biblioteca. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver al otro chico y al tinte de colores brillantes que llevaba esta semana, pero, por supuesto, no había nada excepto un par de estudiantes rezagados como él y el personal de la biblioteca que los animaba a salir y disfrutar la noche del sábado.

En algún momento durante la estancia de Donghae en la biblioteca, la lluvia había comenzado a caer fuertemente. Se tomó su tiempo para sacar su sombrilla mientras caminaba penosamente hacia la parada del autobús. Le resultó un poco difícil preocuparse por mojarse en este punto. No era como si tuviera planes o personas con las que reunirse.

Mientras estaba sentado en el autobús, mirando por la ventana las luces borrosas por la lluvia, reflexionó sobre cuál era exactamente la acción apropiada en este tipo de situación. En parte, estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Hyukjae, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentir la punzada del rechazo. Su pulgar frotó sobre la pantalla negra de su teléfono, dejando una mancha, mientras contemplaba enviar otro mensaje de texto.

La pantalla se iluminó por sí sola antes de que Donghae pudiera tomar una decisión de cualquier manera. Su corazón dio un salto y luego se hundió una vez más, todo en el mismo momento.

**Satanás: Esta noche no iré a dormir, así que no me esperes despierto.**

La nariz de Donghae se arrugó y las cejas se arquearon cuando leyó el mensaje de su compañero de cuarto unas cuantas veces más.

**Espera. ¿En dónde dormirá?**

Levantó la vista de su teléfono justo a tiempo para ver que se acercaba rápidamente a la parada de autobús cerca de su apartamento. Donghae deslizó su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras estiraba el cable, indicando al conductor del autobús que se detuviera. En serio, esta noche no estaba saliendo como esperaba. Ahora tendría que pasarlo completamente solo en el apartamento.

La parada del autobús todavía estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Donghae, así que abrió su sombrilla y comenzó el último camino de regreso a casa. Realmente no vio el punto en r...

Todos los pensamientos cesaron cuando vio algo desplomado contra la pared de ladrillos de su edificio. Al principio, fácilmente podría haber pasado por un borracho. No habría sido la primera vez que regresaban a casa y se encontraban con alguien demasiado ebrio para subir escaleras donde término por desmayarse en la acera. Sin embargo, un par de pasos más cerca y Donghae salió corriendo.

—¡Hyukjae! —el 'algo' desplomado se movió—. Hyukjae, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sentado en el pavimento con la espalda apoyada contra el edificio y completamente empapado por la lluvia, Hyukjae levantó lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Donghae se agachó, posiblemente tratando de ver mejor y asegurarse de que su imaginación no lo hubiera engañado. Definitivamente era Hyukjae—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso a través de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, la sombrilla de Donghae había sido abandonada hace media cuadra, podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Hyukjae. Las mejillas magulladas de Hyukjae para ser más precisos.

Aún así, el otro hombre no abrió la boca para hablar, ni levantó los ojos para enfrentar a Donghae. Solo siguió temblando de frío mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ya húmedas.

Fue necesario que Donghae levantara literalmente a Hyukjae del suelo para que el hombre más delgado se pusiera de pie, los gruesos brazos de Donghae debajo de los del otro. —No pasa nada. Entra —pequeñas garantías contra lo que sea que haya causado a Hyukjae llorar así salieron de la lengua de Donghae mientras caminaba para llevarlos a ambos a través de la puerta del complejo al refugio del edificio.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por tener que vivir en el quinto piso sin ascensor, trató de instar a Hyukjae a subir las escaleras, una grada a la vez. Donghae mantuvo su brazo apretado alrededor de la pequeña cintura del otro hombre mientras su mano libre se agarraba con fuerza a la barandilla oxidada, con cuidado de no dejarlos resbalar en el piso de cemento, resbaladizo por la lluvia que goteaba de su ropa, especialmente la de Hyukjae.

—Lo siento.

Era casi inaudible entre las pequeñas palabras de consuelo que Donghae había estado diciendo, pero escuchó la disculpa de Hyukjae en el tramo de escaleras entre el tercer y cuarto piso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo sientes? —continuaron su ascenso, Donghae tratando de ver la expresión facial de Hyukjae.

—La biblioteca.

—Está bien. Está realmente bien. No digas que lo sientes.

Finalmente pudieron detenerse por un momento mientras Donghae sacaba sus llaves para tratar de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Hyukjae estaba apoyado contra la pared, visiblemente exhausto. El proceso probablemente habría sido mucho más rápido si Donghae no hubiera estado mirando continuamente al otro hombre para tratar de percibir algún tipo de respuesta sobre cómo terminó en tal estado. Sin respuestas.

—Entra —Donghae hizo pasar al otro por la puerta—. No te preocupes —le aseguró a Hyukjae que el goteo no importaba—, solo entra.

Hyukjae se miraba más delgado, pero se veía casi demacrado con el cabello rosa descolorido que se había pegado en su frente. El agua logró seguir filtrándose por su cabello, su ropa, incluso su piel como si tuviera demasiado dentro de él y solo tuviera que encontrar una salida. Mientras se apoyaba contra el interior de la puerta de Donghae, se estremeció tanto por el frío que se había apoderado de él como por el esfuerzo que le costó permanecer de pie.

Donghae se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos primero y luego ayudar a Hyukjae con los suyos antes de quitarle la ropa mojada. Primero una sudadera con capucha que probablemente había hecho más daño que ayuda, ya que ahora estaba empapada por la lluvia helada. Donghae tiró del dobladillo inferior y lo levantó sobre los brazos débilmente extendidos de Hyukjae hacia el techo antes de dejarlo caer con un chapoteo en el suelo de la entrada laminada.

—Quédate aquí —dudó en dejar al chico aunque sea por un momento, pero la necesidad de toallas lo llamó. Mientras corría hacia su baño para agarrar las primeras tres toallas que pudo encontrar, dejó que sus últimas palabras vagaran por su mente. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar la estupidez de decirle a Hyukjae 'quédate' como si fuera un perro, corrió de regreso a la puerta.

La vista lo dejó sin aliento cuando Hyukjae miró hacia arriba con las pestañas mojadas, los labios azules, la camiseta blanca pegada a su piel, y aún así una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. Sí, definitivamente era un flechazo. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento para que Donghae tuviera un autoexamen de su propia vida amorosa.

Ignorando el latido de su corazón contra las cavidades de su pecho, Donghae instó a Hyukjae a que levantara los brazos nuevamente. Dejó caer dos toallas en un área seca del piso y se colocó una sobre los hombros antes de ayudar a sacar la camisa empapada sobre la cabeza de Hyukjae. Por supuesto, Hyukjae probablemente era perfectamente capaz de desnudarse, pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

Donghae tomó la toalla de sus hombros para envolverla alrededor de Hyukjae antes de alcanzar a una del piso. Este lo usó para ayudar a secar primero el cabello rubio rosado del hombre y luego secar con cuidado el rostro magullado debajo de él.

Las manos de Hyukjae se habían acostumbrado a sujetar la primera toalla con fuerza a su alrededor, los dedos aún temblaban levemente por el frío mientras formaban un broche para su capa. Sin embargo, sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban en los de Donghae. Era como si una vez que fueran capaces de elevarse a tal nivel, fueran incapaces de bajar una vez más y él solo siguió mirando.

No es que Donghae los hubiera querido bajar. Eran de un cálido marrón chocolate, más brillantes contra la oscuridad de sus pestañas mojadas.

Donghae prestó atención para no presionar con demasiada fuerza contra la gran mancha púrpura en la mejilla de Hyukjae o el corte en su labio inferior mientras sus propios ojos parpadeaban entre la tarea en cuestión y los ojos que lo miraban.

Todas las tiernas palabras que había estado murmurando en las escaleras de alguna manera se habían atascado en su garganta y ya no estaba seguro de qué decir mientras estaban allí, pudriéndose a través de su esófago. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que nunca había querido estar más equivocado en toda su vida.

Sabía que los cuentos de hadas que contaba Hyukjae no eran más que inventos. Sin embargo, deseaba que no hubieran estado encubriendo algún tipo de peligro desafortunado.

—Aquí —parecía ser la palabra de la noche. Donghae se inclinó para recoger la última toalla del suelo y se la entregó a Hyukjae—. Puedes darte una ducha caliente en mi baño.

Hyukjae tragó audiblemente.

Donghae lo escuchó y decidió ignorar su propia necesidad de tragar. En cambio, envolvió un brazo detrás de la espalda cubierta con una toalla del hombre helado. —Usaré el de mi compañero de cuarto —comenzaron a ir hacia la habitación donde Donghae había corrido hacía solo unos momentos, el silencio entre ellos se hizo más pesado. Era la primera vez que Hyukjae había estado tan callado frente al joven.

—No te preocupes por el agua —le aseguró Donghae al otro cuando notó que Hyukjae estaba tratando de caminar de puntillas hacia la habitación, mirando las huellas mojadas que dejaba con pesar en sus ojos—. Está bien.

—Aquí —dijo de nuevo, señalando hacia el baño inmediatamente a la izquierda una vez que entraron en la habitación de Donghae—. Te pondré algo de ropa en la cama cuando salgas. Yo... um... esperaré en la sala de estar.

 _¿Esperar?_ Por alguna razón, sonaba más incómodo de lo que debería, como si hubiera algo que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora. No esperaba una explicación de lo que le había sucedido a Hyukjae, pero era bienvenida. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo se desarrollaron cosas como esta. En las películas, siempre se enamoran o hacen el amor o algo que parecía tan fuera de lugar en esta situación. En medio de sus pensamientos, Donghae escuchó un pequeño 'gracias' del otro.

* * *

Posiblemente la ducha más rápida que Donghae haya tomado nunca, no le sorprendió encontrar la sala de estar todavía vacía cuando salió con un chándal y una camiseta. Su cabello estaba más que húmedo y goteaba sobre la toalla húmeda que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

El sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha atravesó la pared de su habitación y Donghae sintió que su rostro se calentaba aún más mientras su mente vagaba pensando en quién estaba ahora en su ducha. Se aclaró la garganta para aclarar su mente y comenzó a ordenar el apartamento como una distracción, recogiendo la ropa mojada de Hyukjae para tirarla al cuarto de lavado antes de limpiar los charcos que aún quedaban en la puerta.

Por supuesto, su mente seguía corriendo. No se había detenido desde el momento en que vio a Hyukjae hecho una bola en el suelo fuera del edificio. Comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo por cómo antes había estado pensando en la noche, habiendo hecho todo sobre él. Comprobó la hora en su teléfono cuando finalmente se acomodó en el sofá y vio que ya habían pasado de las diez en punto. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pareciendo volverse más fuerte golpeando el techo sin descanso.

Luego las tuberías se calmaron y cesó el sonido de la ducha. Donghae trató de fingir que estaba ocupado con su teléfono, aunque en realidad solo estaba viendo sin pensar en su lista de contactos no contactados.

El castaño pudo escuchar suaves pasos en el piso de baldosas del dormitorio antes de que una mano girara la perilla y la puerta crujiera al abrirse. Fue un esfuerzo lucir casual mientras apartaba los ojos de su teléfono.

Bueno. Era más que un flechazo.

Hyukjae estaba de pie en la puerta del dormitorio con una media sonrisa de labios cerrados, vistiendo la camiseta dos tallas demasiado grande de Donghae y el chándal de tres tallas demasiado grandes, con el cordón ajustado. Su cabello había sido de un rosa brillante solo la semana pasada, al menos las partes que Donghae había visto debajo de la sudadera. Ahora, estaba descolorido de modo que las puntas eran de un rubio brillante y el resto solo un tinte de salmón polvoriento. Esas puntas rubias se extendían desordenadamente contra su frente, todavía húmedas pero sin gotear. Donghae se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que veía al otro hombre sin una sudadera con capucha o esos lentes de montura gruesa y se sorprendió de lo llamativas que eran las facciones de Hyukjae.

Los moretones parecían más duros ahora que Hyukjae estaba mayormente seco. Un parche de color azul violáceo cubría su pómulo derecho y se extendía hasta el lado derecho de su boca, donde el corte se dividió en su labio inferior. Incluso parecía que había un círculo oscuro debajo de su ojo derecho. Hyukjae se veía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado un lado de la cara con una tabla y la idea hizo que Donghae se sintiera enfermo del estómago.

—Ah —salió como un chillido y Donghae se aclaró la garganta mientras se paraba, ignorando su teléfono cuando cayó al suelo. Hubo una pausa que pareció tan profunda como un desfiladero y casi continuó cuando hablaron simultáneamente. Donghae se detuvo rápidamente y dejó que Hyukjae hablara primero.

—Yo... um, gracias —le tendió las toallas sucias.

—No tienes que agradecerme —Donghae corrió desde la mesa de café para quitar la carga de las manos de Hyukjae—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O sed?

Hyukjae no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando el anfitrión señaló el sofá con una mano. —Puedes sentarte y buscaré un poco de té.

La cabeza de cabello rosado se movió en un movimiento afirmativo y luego Hyukjae siguió la sugerencia. Donghae prácticamente saltó a la cocina para echar un poco de agua en una tetera y colocarla en la estufa. Regresó a la puerta de la cocina y miró a Hyukjae en el sofá.

—Entonces —Donghae dejó un silencio lo suficientemente largo como para hacer las cosas incómodas mientras Hyukjae lo miraba y esperaba el resto de la oración—. ¿Te gusta el té verde? —No era la pregunta original que Donghae tenía la intención de hacer, pero sonaba mucho mejor que '¿Qué diablos te pasó?' o '¿Duele?' porque Hyukjae podría no querer hablar de eso y, por supuesto, dolía.

—Mm —Hyukjae sonrió, haciendo una mueca antes de dejar que se detenerse en la mitad de una sonrisa.

Hyukjae con falta de palabras era como mantequilla de maní sin maní. No tenía sentido para Donghae.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —cada vez que abría la boca se sentía como si estuviera cumpliendo un nuevo curso de incomodidad. Muy pronto, Hyukjae tendría una comida completa y podría irse a casa lleno.

Un parpadeo lento y traicionero antes de que Hyukjae asintiera y tragara con fuerza. Su boca se había hundido en las comisuras de tal manera que Donghae no podía decir si alguna vez volverían a aparecer.

—Si quieres hablar sobre... —la tetera en la estufa silbó y Donghae podría haber jurado que los dioses lo odiaban. Susurró un 'disculpa' antes de apresurarse a apagar la hornilla. Ya estaban preparadas dos tazas en la encimera con las bolsitas de té adentro, así que rápidamente las llenó de agua hirviendo antes de poner la tetera en otro de las hornillas. Con tazas a cuestas, regresó a la sala de estar.

—Hyukjae —comenzó en voz baja—. Puedes hablar de eso si quieres —de alguna manera, llevar el té le había dado a Donghae un poco más de confianza y dejó las dos tazas en la mesa de café antes de sentarse en el lado vacío del sofá—. Pero, quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Podemos simplemente ver una película o hablar de algo al azar o podría hablar y tú podrías escuchar o al revés o podríamos...

—¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? —la pregunta se había hecho en voz baja a través de los murmullos mientras Hyukjae mantenía sus ojos en las dos tazas humeantes—. Quiero decir en el sofá. Si no es demasiado problema...

—No.

Hyukjae levantó la vista por la negación, listo para hablar de nuevo, pero Donghae lo interrumpió.

—Quiero decir, no, no es ningún problema —se tragó una nueva ronda de nerviosismo por su propio error—. Y mi compañero de cuarto no está aquí esta noche, así que puedo dormir en su cama. Tú puedes dormir en la mía.

_Tú. Puedes. Dormir. En. La. Mía._

A pesar de su completa falta de experiencia y aparentemente la falta de 'gay' según Kyuhyun, Donghae había desarrollado enamoramientos en el pasado. Es un hombre y pasó por la pubertad con todas las hormonas activas. Incluso ya había besado a algunos chicos, bueno a dos chicos. Aún así, este era un territorio tan inexplorado que bien podría haber estado tratando de construir una vida en el Sol. Sabía cómo se veía por las imágenes y todos los hechos, pero fueran cuales fueran estos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacia Hyukjae, Donghae no sabía cómo describirlos y qué hacer con ellos.

—Realmente eres un príncipe —una vez más, la sonrisa digna de estremecer apareció y las manos de Donghae volaron hacia arriba en protesta.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no lo soy! Es lo correcto y...

Una vez más, toda la analogía del Sol fue completamente apropiada ya que la oración de Donghae quedó inconclusa, las palabras se quedaron en los labios de otra persona. Hyukjae se había deslizado por el sofá a una velocidad vertiginosa y sus labios ahora estaban contra los de Donghae y todo cayó en su lugar en un momento.

Eran suaves, y los ojos de Donghae se cerraron al primer contacto con los suyos. No había conocido su propio deseo de besar al otro hombre hasta que ya había comenzado, ese es el beso. Duró lo suficiente para que él sintiera que su corazón tomaba vuelo, pero luego Hyukjae se apartó y se retiró al rincón más alejado del sofá, su propio rostro reflejando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Donghae.

Probablemente fue un movimiento equivocado, pero Donghae se puso de pie de todos modos, sus pies moviéndose por su cuenta hacia el escondite de DVD en la parte inferior del centro de entretenimiento. —¿Te gusta, um... qué tipo de películas te gustan?

Estaba agachado, su trasero sobre sus talones mientras trataba de mirar por encima del hombro a Hyukjae. Este tipo de día solo parecía ser capaz de volverse más y más incómodo con cada palabra que decía. Hyukjae pudo haber tenido la misma línea de pensamiento porque solo miró a Donghae, parpadeándole.

Donghae asintió y se dio la vuelta, tomando eso como una señal para apresurarse y elegir una maldita película, ya que el movimiento correcto habría sido no levantarse y besar al chico de nuevo. Eligió una película francesa sobre dos lesbianas porque probablemente era el idiota más grande del planeta, pero estaba demasiado listo para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

Una de las únicas decisiones inteligentes que había tomado en toda la noche fue dónde eligió sentarse cuando regresó al sofá. Sin embargo, no fue realmente una decisión, su cuerpo simplemente terminó allí por sí solo, sentado a solo un par de pulgadas de Hyukjae y dejando la mitad del sofá vacío.

Fue a las **00:22** de la película cuando Hyukjae se acercó, sus muslos se encontraron y las orejas de Donghae ardieron. Y a las **00:34** , después de mucha contemplación, Donghae alcanzó la mano de Hyukjae, que rápidamente se entrelazó con sus dedos y se posó sobre el par de muslos más delgados.

 **00:40** Donghae sintió un movimiento que resultó ser Hyukjae reajustándose en su lugar.

 **00:57** La cara de Donghae se sonrojo al ver a los dos personajes femeninos en la pantalla intercambiando saliva.

 **00:58** Hyukjae besó la mejilla todavía sonrojada de Donghae.

Primero, fue un aleteo, pero luego un golpe en su pecho cuando finalmente logró apartar la cabeza de la pantalla.

Ambos respiraron profundamente dos veces, ambos miraron a los ojos del otro con solo la luz de la televisión, ambos tragaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro los escuchara.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior antes de decidir que incluso si no fuera ahora o nunca, seguiría adelante y elegiría ahora. Se inclinó y se alegró de no ser el único inclinado. El sonido de su propio beso hizo que sus entrañas se pusieran patas arriba de una manera aterradora pero asombrosa. Usaron ñas lenguas más rápido de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, ambos chicos separaron ligeramente sus labios para lo que pudo haber sido aire, pero se convirtió en más de lo otro. Hormigueo en la piel y pulmones colapsados. Entonces los dientes de Donghae se interpusieron y Hyukjae se apartó con un siseo.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —extendió una mano hasta la mejilla no magullada por reflejo que nunca supo que tenía. Donghae no estaba seguro de cómo habían pasado de un primer beso a casi besuquearse en una noche, pero tampoco podía decir que fue demasiado rápido o que se arrepintió. De hecho, odiaba su estupidez y sus dientes grandes y torpes por interrumpir un momento así.

—Está bien —Hyukjae negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que solo apareció en sus ojos.

No era que el momento se hubiera ido realmente. Donghae estaba demasiado avergonzado para intentarlo de nuevo y pensó que Hyukjae probablemente se sentía de la misma manera, por lo que ambos volvieron su atención a la película, las manos se encontraron de nuevo.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron los créditos, Donghae se estaba tapando la boca con una mano para reprimir un bostezo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos se movió, sus cuerpos pegados al sofá y sus manos pegadas como velcro.

—Entonces dormiré aquí mismo —las palabras fueron murmuradas y Hyukjae dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Donghae, provocando ronquidos falsos.

Donghae sonrió para sí mismo ante el regreso de la naturaleza más juguetona del otro, contento de ver tal cambio esta noche.

—¡También yo! —Donghae apoyó la cabeza contra la parte superior de la de Hyukjae y también roncó.

Los ronquidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, uno tratando de roncar más fuerte que el otro hasta que esos ronquidos se convirtieron en más risas que ronquidos.

El castaño suspiró y levantó la cabeza solo para dejarla caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. El chico de cabello rosado copió la acción pero giró la cabeza para mirar al otro. Donghae podía ver esos ojos mirándolo por la esquina de los suyos.

—Sabes, me gustaste desde la primera noche que te vi en la biblioteca.

Donghae finalmente se volvió hacia Hyukjae, con las cejas arqueadas ante la confesión.

—¿De verdad?

—Mm.

—Yo solo pensé que eras realmente molesto.

La mirada que recibió lo hizo reír a carcajadas y rápidamente se retractaba de su declaración para detener el pellizco—. ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Estoy bromeando! En realidad, pensé que estabas... no sé cómo describirlo...

—Pensé que tú también eras indescriptible —Hyukjae tragó fuerte de nuevo y fue a morderse el labio inferior, pero en cambio terminó frunciendo el ceño por el dolor.

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —Donghae giró todo su cuerpo en la dirección de Hyukjae, sus rodillas presionando contra el costado del otro—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Solo, si necesitas quedarte aquí, puedes.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir, si necesitas un lugar seguro, ¿sabes? —sus dedos comenzaron a retorcerse ansiosamente entre los de Hyukjae.

—Oh, en serio, estoy bien.

—Pero —respiró hondo antes de levantar su mano libre a la mejilla del otro de nuevo, casi perdiendo el aliento por cómo Hyukjae se inclinó sobre su palma—. Hyukjae, quiero decir, es... yo solo...

—Mi querido príncipe Donghae —Hyukjae apartó la mano del castaño de su mejilla solo para sostenerla en su regazo con la otra—. Prometo que estoy bien. De hecho, si sigues insistiendo en que me quede aquí, podría pensar que estás demasiado enamorado de mí como para perderme de vista o tal vez simplemente me quieras en tu cama todas las noches.

Donghae se sonrojó y se sentó hacia adelante, usando ambas manos para cubrirse la cara con un gemido de vergüenza por los pensamientos en su cabeza. No manejaba muy bien este tipo de conversaciones ni siquiera en broma.

Luego, un peso abandonó el sofá y el lado derecho de su cuerpo perdió una cantidad significativa de calor.

Hyukjae estaba de pie y mirando hacia abajo con un brillo en sus ojos y una mueca en la esquina izquierda de su boca. —De acuerdo. Realmente necesitas descansar, así que deberías dormir ahora. No te mantendré despierto por más tiempo.

Donghae no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que Hyukjae se inclinara y besara su mejilla como lo había hecho tantas veces antes de bajarse del autobús. —Ve a dormir —revolvió la mata de cabello castaño y luego siguió su camino hacia la habitación que sabía que era de Donghae.

—Oye —Donghae se puso de pie y llamó al otro. Su corazón dio unos cuarenta saltos más cuando Hyukjae se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego sus palabras parecieron salir más lentas de lo que deberían.

—También me gustaste. Esa primera noche.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol golpeó sus párpados a través de la ventana abierta a la izquierda de la cama, y cuando se dio la vuelta, el peso de un brazo y una pierna lo mantuvo en su lugar. Tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo con renovado esfuerzo, volteándose hacia el otro lado y enterrando su rostro, algo de mala gana, en un bloque de músculo.

_—Solo eres tú —un aliento caliente pasó a través de su canal auditivo mientras su piel se derretía contra la de otro hombre, un hombre que estaba usando susurros muy cliché pero muy bienvenidos para tratar de ganarse a Kyuhyun—. Solo te quiero a ti._

Luego, el brazo y la pierna se apretaron a su alrededor junto con el otro brazo debajo de él. Cada parte de Siwon estaba ahora presionada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Kyuhyun.

_—Yo también te quiero._

La confesión se había derramado como un vaso de leche demasiado lleno para un niño, haciendo un desastre que no podía compararse con la anticipación de lo que el resto de ese vaso tenía reservado. Y lo hizo. Había deseado tanto a Siwon anoche. Cada parte de él. Lo supo en el momento en que envió un mensaje de texto para advertirle a Donghae de lo vacío que estaría su apartamento por la noche. La parte más difícil para él de tragar fue que el deseo aún persistía.

—Buenos días —la voz ronca del otro sonó en el oído izquierdo de Kyuhyun y dejó escapar una respuesta gruñona contra la piel cálida.

Siwon se rió entre dientes, su brazo temblaba ligeramente antes de que milagrosamente lograra apretar más fuerte. Cuando esos brazos se aflojaron de nuevo, Kyuhyun sintió que sus costillas volvían a colocarse en su lugar y sus pulmones desinflados absorbían todo el aire que podían manejar. Sin embargo, le había gustado el abrazo. Le gustaba estar tan apretado contra el otro hombre.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Una pregunta tan estúpida y ridículamente cliché, pero Kyuhyun se alegró de que se le preguntara solo para poder hacer que el otro se sintiera culpable respondiendo con 'como una mierda'. Hizo que la queja sonara lo más lamentable posible. Aunque de hecho había una cantidad significativa de dolor resonando desde el sur, en realidad estaba bien. Su ego estaba magullado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Una mano grande pero suave frotó su espalda baja. Entonces una boca comenzó a besar su cuello, de alguna manera se había abierto camino en la curva. Sí, todavía lo quería.

—Lo siento. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Los labios de Siwon se movieron contra su oreja y Kyuhyun se le puso la piel de gallina en su columna. Cómo terminó en la cama de este hombre estaba más allá de toda explicación. No era así como se suponía que iban a pasar las cosas. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió del todo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza de nuevo. Todas las palabras que habían dicho y la forma en que se habían tocado. Era como una especie de maldita sinfonía y definitivamente merecía su repetición.

Siwon era un buen hombre. Incluso Kyuhyun podría admitir eso. En realidad, nunca le había desagradado el actor, y la persona era aún menos desagradable. Sí, tenía un trabajo interesante, pero también tenía pasatiempos y miedos y una risa cálida que haría que todos olvidaran lo que habían estado en medio de la discusión.

Y Siwon estaba aquí, piel con piel, a diferencia de los ídolos perseguidos durante mucho tiempo que ni siquiera podían encontrar el tiempo para saludar a un fan. Kyuhyun siempre había sido el tipo de persona que tomaba lo que podía conseguir, incluso si no era lo que quería.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego enterró su rostro una vez más en ese rápido y familiar pecho. Su vergüenza por lo que los labios de Siwon le estaban haciendo solo empeoró al saber que el otro hombre podía sentir exactamente lo que esos labios le estaban haciendo.

—Realmente no duele —murmuró y dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición cuando un muslo lo presionó entre sus piernas.

* * *

Contra su mejor juicio, Kyuhyun aceptó dejar que Siwon lo llevara de regreso a su apartamento. Sabía que sería imposible decir que no cuando Siwon pidió subir y acompañarlo hasta la puerta. También sabía que le pediría a Siwon que entrara.

Todo esto de darle una oportunidad al chico se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo más y Kyuhyun no estaba seguro de cuánto lo odiaba. Tanto si le gustaba admitirlo como si no, los dos habían estado saliendo durante un par de meses, y se veían unas cuantas veces a la semana. Habían hecho todas esas cosas como tomarse de la mano y discutir quién colgaría primero el teléfono. Definitivamente eran una cosa.

No se había olvidado de su verdadero propósito al pasar tiempo con Siwon. Es solo que las cosas no estaban funcionando en esa dirección. Aparentemente, Eunhyuk tenía un novio secreto ahora con el que intentaría encontrarse todos los fines de semana. Incluso había cancelado una conferencia de prensa y una cena la noche anterior; Siwon sospechaba que había sido para ir a ver al _'enamorado misterioso'._

Aunque lo había intentado. Siwon había tratado repetidamente de ayudar a Kyuhyun, pero las cosas nunca sucedieron. Fue dulce, casi desgarrador, cómo Siwon había tratado de ayudar a Kyuhyun, y de hecho hizo que el joven estudiante considerara abandonar la persecución.

Porque Siwon estaba aquí, conduciendo al más joven de regreso a su apartamento, y las cosas funcionaron para ellos.

Y ahora, Kyuhyun había pasado la noche en su cama.

* * *

Su predicción había sido correcta, como siempre. Siwon insistió en caminar hasta la puerta con él, de la mano. El camino de la vergüenza siempre es mucho más vergonzoso cuando la persona con la que te acostaste regresa contigo. Más aún cuando la persona con la que te acostaste es una estrella porno muy conocida.

Después de girar la llave y escuchar el chasquido de la cerradura abrió la puerta, Kyuhyun le indicó a Siwon que se quedara quieto, recibiendo cejas interrogantes de este último. Era esa estúpida mirada de cachorro pateado lo que había llevado a Kyuhyun a la cama anoche.

—Detente, espera un segundo, maldita sea —su susurro fue escupido al otro antes de que Kyuhyun asomara la cabeza por la puerta.

Donghae estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con el tazón de Cap'n Crunch en la mano y la cuchara en la boca cuando miró hacia arriba y vio la muy sospechosa entrada de Kyuhyun de puntillas.

Kyuhyun vio que los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron, peligrosamente, ya que casi derrama el tazón que tenía en la mano antes de lograr ponerlo en la mesa de café. Siwon había abierto la puerta contra las órdenes de Kyuhyun y luego se hicieron tres preguntas a la vez.

—¿Por qué no puedo entrar?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?

—¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora?

Todos intentaron responderse al mismo tiempo, pero no se entendió nada.

Siwon decidió ahora de todos los tiempos que envolvería sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kyuhyun desde atrás, y el más joven rápidamente se movió para alejarse, dando un codazo a esos abdominales duros como una roca de los que no había podido apartar las manos hace menos de una hora.

La mortificación sería la mejor manera de describir la causa del rostro rojo remolacha de Kyuhyun. —Donghae, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano un domingo por la mañana?

Donghae se aclaró la garganta, mirando alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera pensando en escapar. Kyuhyun asumió que se debía al hecho de que ver a dos chicos realmente tocarse podría ser demasiado adulto para Donghae. O tal vez su compañero solo quería salvar a su querido amigo de la vergüenza del momento.

—Um, no me sentía bien y no podía dormir. En realidad, ahora que estás aquí. ¿Crees que podrías correr y tomarme un medicamento? —Donghae puso un brazo en su estómago y Kyuhyun tuvo que inclinar la cabeza ante la mala actuación.

Ahora sabía que algo estaba pasando.

—¡Oh! —Siwon habló primero, sus brazos se deslizaron para que uno pudiera tomar la mano izquierda de Kyuhyun y comenzar a tirar hacia la salida—. ¿Qué necesitas, Donghae? Podemos ir rápido y conseguírtelo.

Ambos compañeros de cuarto miraron a Siwon con las cejas levantadas, encontrando su ofrecimiento un poco extraño.

—Solo algo para mi estómago. He tenido, eh, diarrea toda la noche y...

—Espera un minuto, Hae —Kyuhyun dio unos pasos más hacia el interior del apartamento, Siwon los siguió hasta que terminaron en la sala de estar—. ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?

—N-Nada está pasando. ¿P-P-Por qué crees que está pasando algo?

—¡Lee Donghae! —Kyuhyun ya había dado dos pasos en dirección a la habitación del mencionado y pudo decir por el pánico en los ojos de su compañero de cuarto que sus sospechas eran ciertas. A decir verdad, fue impactante. Nunca en un millón de años había visto llegar este día—. Está bien, si quieres que te traiga un medicamento, déjame agarrar algo de dinero de tu habitación primero, ¿eh?

Ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.

Siwon se acercó a Kyuhyun pero falló, y ahora se quedó mirando el enfrentamiento entre los dos compañeros de cuarto.

Luego, la perilla comenzó a girar desde adentro y tanto Kyuhyun como Donghae soltaron su agarre. Kyuhyun no pudo contener su oscura risa por la suerte que estaba teniendo. El hecho de que Donghae tuviera a alguien en su habitación era demasiado para manejar.

Los tres hombres observaron en silencio, conteniendo la respiración mientras las bisagras crujían.

* * *

Una vez más, todo sucedió a la vez y antes de que él se diera cuenta, Siwon había llevado a Kyuhyun a su propia habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Por qué me cubriste la boca así?! — Podía sentir su piel hervir por la rabia que amenazaba con escapar mientras le gritaba al otro.

—Lo siento —se pronunció la disculpa de Siwon mientras tomaba las dos manos de Kyuhyun—. Por favor, comprende. Por favor, escúchame un minuto.

Era realmente demasiado increíble para siquiera comenzar a entender y Kyuhyun tropezó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo sentado en el borde de su cama, con las manos agarrando los hilos sueltos de su pantalón.

_—Eun... —la mano de Siwon cubrió la boca de Kyuhyun con rapidez antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra que había comenzado._

_—¡Hyukjae! —Siwon gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a todos en el apartamento con el repentino tono fuerte de su voz._

_Aunque allí estaba él en carne y hueso._

_Eunhyuk._

_O como algunos lo conocían, Lee Hyukjae._

_Kyuhyun miró entre la estrella porno y su propio compañero de cuarto, sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba pasando antes de sentir que Siwon lo sujetaba para alejarlo._

_—No lo digas._

_Las palabras habían sonado tan amenazadoras en su oído justo antes de que la mano se apartara de su boca. Siwon nunca le había dicho nada menos que cortés a Kyuhyun por lo que el más joven no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Sin embargo, obedeció a pesar de su impulso de gritar y arrancarle los ojos a Donghae._

_Hablando de Donghae, el más bajo de los cuatro hombres parecía no tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo miró entre los otros tres y observó cómo se producía un diálogo completo a través del contacto visual._

_Los ojos de Eunhyuk pedían silencio y antes de que Kyuhyun pudiera darse cuenta de que Siwon no lo estaba impidiendo físicamente hablar, sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca sacándolo de la sala._

—¡¿Que esta pasando?! —levantó la vista de sus rodillas y volvió a mirar a Siwon.

El otro no había parecido demasiado sorprendido por la coincidencia, y luego la amenaza...

Tenía que haber un gran y terrible complot para que algo así sucediera y parecía que Siwon tenía todas las respuestas. Kyuhyun quería un poco de inmediato.

—Escucha, quería decirte. Realmente quería. —Siwon se había acercado con cada palabra, terminando de pie justo frente al Kyuhyun sentado.

Kyuhyun se puso de pie y rodeó al otro hombre con toda la intención de volver a la sala de estar para estrangular a su mejor amigo, pero de nuevo tenía una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Quizás debería empezar por estrangular a Siwon.

—Por favor, no digas nada.

—¿Por qué no? —Kyuhyun apartó su muñeca del agarre del otro hombre—. Mi compañero de cuarto se ha estado follando al chico del que he estado enamorado durante más de un año y quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lo sabes?! ¿Los juntaste solo para que me rindiera con Eunhyuk y me enamorará de ti en su lugar? ¿Sobre qué más me has estado mintiendo? Sabías que nunca te elegiría por encima de Eunhyuk, ¿así que lo prostituye para mi mejor amigo?

Los ojos de Siwon se pusieron en blanco y respiró hondo. Era inimaginable que pudiera parecer tan herido tan rápido, pero Kyuhyun no se atrevió a retractarse de lo que dijo. Independientemente de lo que había estado sucediendo entre los dos, no cambió lo que Kyuhyun sentía por Eunhyuk. Tampoco cambió el hecho de que Siwon había mentido. Se merecía el dolor que le había causado esa acusación.

—Eso no es lo que pasó. —Una vez más, trató de tomar el brazo de Kyuhyun, pero el más joven se apartó.

—Oh, ¿y cómo te atreves a decirme que no 'diga nada'? Crees que es noble de tu parte asumir toda la culpa y perdonar ese saco de mierda de bajo nivel que solía llamar un a...

—No lo sabe.

Kyuhyun había estado a punto de gritar, pero las tranquilas palabras de Siwon de alguna manera se hicieron oír.

—¿Cómo podría no saberlo? —Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Su cabeza cayó entre sus manos mientras sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Hyukjae no es lo que todos creen que es. —Siwon todavía estaba de pie, el sonido de su voz lleno de decepción, nada como la calidez a la que Kyuhyun estaba acostumbrado—. Es muy tímido y en realidad bastante inocente. Mantiene su trabajo completamente separado de su vida privada. No le dijo a Donghae lo que hace o quién es, y hasta donde él sabe, Donghae no tiene ni idea.

Kyuhyun miró hacia arriba de nuevo y se lamió los labios antes de que sus dientes y su mandíbula se apretarán.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde el día en el set.

Una vez más, Kyuhyun estaba de pie. Esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una especie de régimen de ejercicio cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—Por favor —continuó Siwon—. A Hyukjae realmente le gusta. Si sales ahora y le cuentas a Donghae lo que está pasando, solo avergonzarás a Hyukjae.

Su enojo hacia Siwon y Donghae lo dejó insensible a las consecuencias y quería gritarle a algo más que al gran idiota de ojos tristes. Su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta y luego el hombro de Siwon se presionó contra la única salida.

—Se conocieron en la biblioteca antes de que vinieras al set. Este no era un plan en tu contra. Hyukjae solo me dijo que había reconocido a Donghae una vez que regresé de mi cita contigo.

Una bocanada de aire se deslizó entre los dientes apretados y Kyuhyun asintió lentamente. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y retrocedió tres pasos por el suelo alfombrado.

—Hyukjae es mi mejor amigo. Kyuhyun, realmente me gustas y quise decir cada palabra que te dije anoche, pero Hyukjae es mi mejor amigo. No podría traicionarlo así.

Él estaba esperando. Siwon estaba esperando algún tipo de comprensión que Kyuhyun no podía conseguir.

—¿Puedes irte, por favor?

* * *

Donghae dejó el cartón de leche en la encimera de la cocina después de haber vertido un poco sobre su rancio Cap'n Crunch. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y soltó un bostezo. No durmió lo suficiente. De hecho, no durmió. Se había quedado despierto dando vueltas y vueltas toda la noche, con la mente preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido y quién estaba en su cama porque obviamente él no estaba.

Con el cuenco en una mano y la cuchara en la otra, se arrastró silenciosamente hacia el sofá de la sala.

Había tomado solo unos pocos bocados, permaneciendo casi en silencio para escuchar cualquier sonido que pudiera venir de su propia habitación. Probablemente era un poco espeluznante, pero quería escuchar un ronquido, un murmullo, cualquier cosa solo para saber que Hyukjae estaba realmente allí.

Sin embargo, el sonido que finalmente llegó no provenía de su habitación sino de la puerta principal. Su cabeza giró en esa dirección y antes de que pudiera dejar el cereal para apresurarse y detener el desastre que se avecinaba, Kyuhyun se paró en la puerta con la espalda encorvada y de puntillas.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana de un domingo y normalmente tanto Donghae como Kyuhyun estarían dormidos en sus respectivas camas. Sin embargo, Kyuhyun ni siquiera debería haber vuelto a casa todavía. Las pocas veces que se quedaba en casa de otra persona, no había señales de él hasta bien pasado el mediodía. A Donghae le quedaban tres horas y media. Se suponía que al menos lo tenías.

Sin embargo, Kyuhyun estaba parado en la entrada con ojos como los de un búho.

Donghae perdió el equilibrio en sus manos, su cuenco se tambaleó y casi se derramó al suelo cuando una estrella porno muy alta entró en la habitación detrás de Kyuhyun.

Sabía que se habían estado viendo y también había sabido que Kyuhyun iba a salir con Siwon el día anterior, pero ver realmente pruebas de las actividades de la noche anterior tenía la mente de Donghae completamente en blanco hasta que recordó sus propias actividades de la noche anterior.

Tres preguntas y luego el sondeo de Kyuhyun y Donghae tuvo que inventar una excusa para sacar a su compañero de la casa a toda prisa. Enfermedad fingida.

No funcionó y Kyuhyun ya se estaba deslizando hacia lo que sería la situación más vergonzosa de la vida adulta de Donghae hasta el momento. No es que estuviera avergonzado de Hyukjae o que hubieran hecho algo inapropiado, pero si Kyuhyun encontraba a un hombre en la cama de Donghae, las burlas nunca terminarían.

Lucharon por el pomo y al final el pomo giro primero. Se movió solo una pizca bajo su agarre y ambos reaccionaron alejándose, pero Donghae inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a un Hyukjae recién despertado e increíblemente atractivo.

A pesar de todo el drama y la confusión de los últimos minutos y todo el lío por entrar, Donghae se tomó el tiempo adecuado para mirar una imagen que nunca podría olvidar.

El cabello rubio rosado de Hyukjae se levantaba en lugares aleatorios. Sus ojos todavía estaban medio cerrados mientras esas largas pestañas intentaban parpadear para despertarse. Incluso con la herida en el labio, logró forzar su boca a hacer un lindo puchero. Todo era demasiado.

Entonces Siwon reaccionó, gritando el nombre de Hyukjae y sacando a Kyuhyun de la sala.

Para cuando Donghae miró hacia el dúo que se retiraba y de nuevo hacia Hyukjae, esos ojos somnolientos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

—¿Conoces a Siwon?

—Ah —Hyukjae asintió lentamente, los ojos se movieron rápidamente de la mirada de Donghae a la puerta del dormitorio de Kyuhyun y viceversa—. Um, sí. Es mi primo.

—¿Eh? —Donghae definitivamente se sorprendió por la coincidencia y se encontró sonriendo—. ¡¿En serio?! Eso es un poco gracioso si lo piensas.

—Mm —Hyukjae asintió antes de que sus ojos soñoliento finalmente brillaran y mirara a Donghae con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡No sabía que su Kyuhyun era tu compañero de cuarto!

—¿Así que ya conociste a Kyuhyun.

—Sí, él, eh, estaba en casa de Siwon un día cuando lo visité.

—Oh ya.

Toda la incomodidad de la noche anterior no pudo compararse con ese extraño silencio que atravesó el apartamento. Era como si ambos tuvieran una pregunta que hacer pero no se atrevieran. O tal vez era algo que querían decir.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Donghae finalmente hizo la pregunta, sin importarle la respuesta, ya que se quedó completamente absorto en mirar a Hyukjae de nuevo. Realmente era demasiado ver al hombre así, simplemente despertado y habiendo tropezado fuera de la cama de Donghae.

El otro chico se encogió de hombros pero siguió mirando hacia donde su 'primo' había arrastrado al compañero de Donghae.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Hm? —esa mirada distante en sus ojos finalmente se desvaneció mientras miraba a Donghae con una sonrisa brillante que se hacia poco a poca más grande—. Sí, gracias de nuevo...

La puerta de Kyuhyun se abrió y se cerró solo para mostrar a un solitario Siwon, las palabras de Hyukjae nunca llegaron a su final. No fue hasta entonces que Donghae se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado entre su compañero y Siwon no era bueno. No fue solo una discusión de amantes enamorados. Esto era bastante evidente por el enfado en el rostro de Siwon.

El hombre alto se volvió hacia Donghae y Hyukjae e hizo una reverencia. —Lo siento, pero debo irme ya. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Donghae. —Luego hubo toda una conversación entre Hyukjae y Siwon con solo sus ojos antes de que Siwon finalmente preguntara, —Hyukjae, ¿necesitas que te lleven a casa?


	7. Chapter 7

—¿Te vas a comer eso?

—¿Hm? —Donghae levantó la vista de su plato y miró al chico sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Hyukjae miraba con avidez la pila intacta de berenjenas en el plato de Donghae.

El más joven negó con la cabeza solo para que la berenjena se trasladara en un instante al lado de la mesa del otro hombre. Se rió de la acción infantil.

Técnicamente era su primera cita oficial. A Donghae le hubiera gustado atribuirse el mérito de haber sido el que finalmente invitó al otro a salir, pero fue Hyukjae quien planeó la velada. Fue una cena sencilla en un pequeño restaurante de mariscos en un callejón no muy lejos de la universidad.

Los ancianos se sentaron en un rincón, bebiendo soju y maldiciéndose unos a otros mientras bromeaban. La camarera seguía preguntando si querían comprar alguno de los grandes peces muertos que se exhibían en el frente. Cada bocado de comida tenía los ojos de Donghae llorosos por la salsa picante que accidentalmente había derramado en su plato. Era perfecto.

_—Sé que esto puede sonar extraño para ti —Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta para continuar—. Pero quiero llevarte a una cita._

_—Mm._

_—¿Mm?_

_Donghae suspiró ante su propia estupidez. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta fue esa?_

_—Quiero decir, me gustaría mucho._

_—¡Bien! Porque me gustas mucho._

Se había convertido en un pequeño hábito de Hyukjae recordarle constantemente al estudiante de música ese hecho, y todavía hacía que la cara de Donghae se enrojeciera cada vez.

_—Me gustas más._

Afortunadamente, el hombre pelirrojo frente a él, que actualmente estaba comiendo la berenjena de Donghae, aceptó toda la respuesta torpe del castaño por lo que realmente eran, y planeó su primera cita a la perfección. Ah, incluso en su cabeza, todavía sonaba extraño usar la palabra 'cita'. Había conocido a Hyukjae hacía más de dos meses, pero una cita todavía parecía tan grande, como un paso para el que nunca se había preparado.

—Sabes, podemos pedir más si quieres.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no es lindo para nosotros compartir comida? Es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

A pesar de que a Donghae no le importaba particularmente el color rosa, se le apareció mucho en estos días. Luego, ese deseo de hacerle a Hyukjae una pregunta sobre su pasado fue dejado de lado. No estaba seguro de si el hombre evitaría este tipo de preguntas, porque nunca preguntó. Después de esa noche, Donghae nunca se había molestado en preguntar mucho sobre el pasado o incluso la vida presente del otro y Hyukjae nunca se ofreció como voluntario para divulgarlo. Dejó de cuestionar las razones de Hyukjae para las historias y simplemente las escuchó. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y eso estaba bien.

El pie de Donghae se deslizó hasta que chocó contra la zapatilla de Hyukjae y el chico delgado se mordió el labio inferior para detener una sonrisa. —La próxima vez, tienes que planificar la cita.

—Mm.

Donghae asintió después de dar ese estúpido gruñido de acuerdo una vez más.

* * *

—¿Eh? Esto es... —la boca de Hyukjae se abrió mientras miraba a Donghae con ojos incrédulos.

Donghae estaba sonriendo antes de siquiera levantar la mirada del libro de texto; sabía a qué se refería el otro chico y asintió.

Durante las últimas tres horas, habían estado sentados en la biblioteca con los auriculares de Donghae compartidos entre ellos mientras escuchaban la música en su computadora portátil. Era una semana de exámenes y aunque Donghae había insistido en que Hyukjae no debería aburrirse estando sentado allí solo para hacerle compañía al estudiante, el hombre dijo que preferiría aburrirse con Donghae que en cualquier otro lugar. Por supuesto, esto había causado que Donghae cayera en un abismo de sonrojo y risitas internas que nunca profesaría en voz alta.

De vez en cuando, un pie chocaba contra otro o una rodilla, y era especialmente difícil para Donghae concentrarse cuando Hyukjae seguía mordiendo su labio inferior de esa forma. No lo querría de otra manera.

La universidad parecía mucho menos importante en estos días y finalmente entendió de qué se trataba todo ese galimatías sobre las citas y la búsqueda de alguien a quien cuidar. El romance puede haber sido sobrevalorado, pero aún así fue magnífico pasar tiempo con alguien que hacía que tu corazón palpitara rápido.

A través de los pequeños auriculares negros, una melodía muy familiar había comenzado a sonar y los ojos de Hyukjae brillaron al escuchar la interpretación de la caja de música de _Danza de los Cisnes_ de Tchaikovsky.

Donghae sonrió ampliamente ante la diversión del otro.

Tan pronto como terminó la canción, Hyukjae se quitó el auricular y se inclinó hacia el castaño con un fuerte susurro, —Pensé que habías dicho que nunca antes habías escuchado esa versión.

—No lo había hecho —susurró Donghae en voz alta con una risa tranquila—. La encontré después de escucharla esa noche en la tienda.

La cabeza de Hyukjae se inclinó hacia un lado y la piel entre sus cejas se arrugó en pequeños bultos. —¿Pero no dijiste que no es la verdadera canción?

El castaño asintió y pausó la música que aún llegaba por su auricular. —¿Por qué no me pueden gustar ambos?

Con esto, los ojos de Hyukjae se pusieron serios y parecía que estaba mirando hacia algún lugar que Donghae no podría ver. Esto solo había sucedido unas pocas veces y siempre desequilibraba a Donghae cuando lo hacía. Para alguien tan lleno de vida que de repente lo pierde todo, la extraña reacción del rubio generalmente indicaba que tal vez Donghae había sacado a colación algo que nunca debería haber sido mencionado.

—Hyukjae... —estaba a punto de disculparse por un desconocido desliz de lengua si tan solo pudiera llamar la atención del rubio una vez más.

—Donghae —esas delgadas mejillas contenían aire y se hincharon como un pez globo antes de desinflarse cuando los ojos de Hyukjae finalmente se encontraron con los de Donghae nuevamente—. ¿Crees en los cuentos de hadas?

Se quitó el auricular de la oreja mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Hyukjae. Girando su silla para mirar al otro directamente, Donghae tomó las manos de Hyukjae entre las suyas, sus dedos jugando juntos. Podía sentir lo fríos que se habían vuelto esos dedos delgados por el bajo calor de la biblioteca y luego trató de presionarlos entre sus dos palmas para devolverles algo de vida. —¿A qué tipo de cuentos de hadas te refieres?

Los labios gruesos de Hyukjae se apretaron antes de que murmurara algo como 'Príncipe Azul'.

Las orejas de Donghae se pusieron rojas. Hyukjae también tenía el extraño hábito de llamar príncipe a Donghae, lo que siempre parecía un elogio para el más joven y se sintiera avergonzado. Sacudió la cabeza pero con una suave sonrisa. —No realmente, quiero decir que el príncipe en ese tipo de historias no es realista. Nadie es perfecto así.

Hyukjae asintió y luego sacó sus manos de las de Donghae antes de saltar prácticamente sobre el desprevenido castaño. Brazos delgados y musculosos envolvieron el cuello de Donghae cuando un susurro comenzó en su oído. —Siempre serás mi príncipe. Incluso si no eres perfecto.

* * *

_—Hyukjae, ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?_

Hyukjae se había ido ese día con Siwon, primero asegurándose de darle un beso de despedida a Donghae, incluido con el aliento matutino. La vergüenza de ser observado por el 'primo' del rubio se había diluido en todas las mariposas que montaron una fiesta en su estómago cuando Hyukjae había declarado que llamaría al castaño más tarde.

Y había llamado.

Hablaron por teléfono todos los días después de eso. Sus encuentros se trasladaron de la biblioteca al apartamento de Donghae o a algún parque de la ciudad. Se reunían de tres a cuatro días a la semana y fueran lo que fueran, solo aumento durante los tres meses siguientes.

Desde las primeras citas en los restaurantes del lado del callejón hasta escuchar a Tchaikovsky en la biblioteca de la universidad, Donghae pasaba cada minuto posible con el otro chico. Desafortunadamente, estos posibles minutos no fueron tan frecuentes como esperaba. Hyukjae estaba constantemente _'ocupado'_ y Donghae no preguntó con qué. Continuaron en su propio pequeño mundo. El príncipe y El...

* * *

—¡Ja! —Hyukjae saltó del sofá, ambas manos levantadas en el aire para un baile de la victoria que era más un contoneo que cualquier otra cosa—. ¡Toma eso! ¿Quién es el mejor ninja que haya existido en toda la historia del mundo? Así es—miró al otro hombre en el sofá con un destello altanero—. Yo lo soy.

Sus encías se estaban mostrando y sus ojos brillaban.

Donghae rió en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza. —¿No crees que tu regodeo es demasiado considerando la situación?

Aún así, la sonrisa gomosa nunca abandonó el rostro del rubio incluso después de que se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Estás asustado de haber perdido tu racha ganadora? Voy a patearte el trasero toda la noche, ahora que finalmente he descubierto cómo combinar.

Entonces esos labios gruesos hicieron un puchero, y Donghae nuevamente tuvo que soltar una pequeña risa. Había estado guardando esa valiosa información durante la última hora de su maratón Soul Calibre IV. Probablemente le habría mostrado al otro chico cómo llevar a cabo la acción combinada si no fuera por ese puchero que aparecía cada vez que Hyukjae perdía.

—¿Eh? ¡Solo espera y verás! —Donghae apretó su agarre en el control del juego mientras se volvía hacia la pantalla de la televisión, con los ojos entrecerrados en fingida determinación. Ya estaba seleccionando la configuración para la próxima carrera cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de la dirección del dormitorio de Kyuhyun.

—¿No pueden ustedes dos estar un poco más tranquilos? Algunas personas realmente tienen que dormir. Algunos de nosotros realmente nos preocupamos por otras cosas además de coquetear.

—Lo siento, Kyuhyun.

A diferencia de Hyukjae, Donghae solo se atrevió a poner los ojos en blanco ante su gruñón compañero. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse demasiado rápido sin reconocer la disculpa de Hyukjae, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ir y decirle algo a ese mocoso egoísta.

Realmente se estaba hartando de la actitud del otro. Al principio, pensó que eran celos. Siwon había dejado de venir y, por lo que sabía Donghae, dejó de llamar. El estudiante de música asumió que su compañero estaba amargado porque las cosas no habían funcionado para él, pero que a Donghae le iban tan bien. Ahora, estaba empezando a pensar que Kyuhyun estaba loco. Incluso cuando Hyukjae no estaba cerca, su compañero encontraría una razón para regañar a Donghae.

Donghae estaba considerando seriamente buscar un nuevo lugar para quedarse al final del verano cuando terminaba su contrato de arrendamiento. No podía seguir haciendo esto todos los días, caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo para evitar molestar a Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae se había movido para sentarse más cerca, colocando su control sobre la mesa. —¿Debería irme?

Fue un susurro y Donghae se derritió ante los ojos de cachorro del otro. Sin embargo, su enojo también creció por el hecho de que Hyukjae no se sentía bienvenido para quedarse en la casa de su novio. —No, no, no. Solo ignóralo. Está siendo un mocoso.

Luego una mano tomó la de Donghae y el otro chico se levantó del sofá, tirando del brazo de un Donghae ahora gruñón. —Vamos a tu habitación para que él pueda dormir.

Aparte de la noche en que Hyukjae había llegado por primera vez al apartamento de Donghae, no habían pasado ningún tiempo en el habitación de este último. Incluso la mención de eso tenía la piel de Donghae en llamas. Cinco meses con el otro hombre no habían aliviado su nerviosismo. Se paró con un pequeño 'Mm' y se dejó llevar a su habitación lejos de la de Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae abrió la puerta y Donghae la cerró detrás de ellos.

Aún así, se encontraron en esos momentos en los que solo podía prosperar un silencio incómodo. Se miraron el uno al otro, pero en realidad no se miraron mientras sus ojos viajaban alrededor de la habitación, buscando algo de qué hablar, para tener un tema.

—¡Ah! —Donghae abrió la puerta de nuevo y ya estaba saliendo de la habitación con pasos torpes y superficiales—. Iré rápido a apagar la televisión y la consola.

Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente fue a salvar el planeta, apagó la consola de juegos de una vez, antes de apagar la televisión. No se molestó con el interruptor de luz al otro lado de la habitación porque usaban esas bombillas de ahorro y apagar la luz solo haría que volver a entrar en la habitación fuera aún más incómodo. No es como si ellos fueran a dormir.

Las dos palabras, 'ellos' y 'dormir', en la misma línea de pensamiento, lo hicieron darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo idiota que había sido. Quizás Hyukjae pensaría que había estado insinuando que ya no podían ir a jugar, que tenían que quedarse en la habitación de Donghae, que Hyukjae se quedará en la habitación de Donghae.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la puerta, Hyukjae se había sentado a los pies de la cama de Donghae. Al ver al castaño, se derrumbó dramáticamente hacia atrás, sus pies aún tocando el suelo mientras yacía con los brazos extendidos sobre el colchón.

Donghae podría haber reído por lo lindo que se veía el hombre en su cama, pero en cambio se acercó y apoyó una rodilla en el colchón, mirando a Hyukjae. —¿Estás cansado o simplemente sigues disfrutando de la victoria de Soul Caliber que tanto te costó conseguir?

—Cansado. —Las encías de Hyukjae aparecieron y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Donghae con un destello de picardía—. Ahora se supone que debes ofrecerte a dejarme dormir aquí.

El escarlata era el color en el que se volvió si rostro cuando tragó y comenzó su tartamudeo de respuesta. —¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

No debería haberlo preguntado. Debería haberse reído de la broma y haber dicho algún tipo de comentario inteligente a cambio. Tal vez si no se hubiera abierto paso a través de la pregunta, podría haber pasado por una broma alegre.

—Hm —Hyukjae arrugó la nariz como si el pensamiento fuera un poco vil antes de reírse para sí mismo y se sentó de nuevo—. Sí, ¿puedo? —su cabeza estaba al nivel del estómago de Donghae y miró hacia arriba con esas hermosas pestañas.

—A menos que... —se puso rígido en los hombros y se mordió el labio antes de continuar—. Quiero decir, si no estás cómodo...

—Quiero que lo hagas —antes de que pudiera gemir abiertamente por lo ridículamente ansioso que había sonado, Donghae se acercó al tocador. El castaño había pensado durante mucho tiempo en cómo sería que Hyukjae se quedara de nuevo. Se había preguntado cómo se habría sentido tener al rubio durmiendo en sus brazos, solo abrazándolo, completamente cubierto por la ropa de gran tamaño de Donghae. No estaba seguro de si era el siguiente movimiento o no en lo que se suponía que debía hacer, pero comenzó a sacar los cajones y a elegir la ropa, rezando para que Hyukjae no solo estuviera haciendo una broma que lo dejaría para siempre mortificado por lo mucho que quería esto.

Luego, dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y la frente de Hyukjae descansó en su hombro derecho. Donghae se congeló pero ninguno dijo una palabra. Se quedaron allí así y estuvo bien.

Finalmente, Hyukjae levantó la cabeza solo para apoyar la barbilla en el mismo hombro. Sus labios estaban insoportablemente cerca del oído de Donghae, por lo que el sonido hizo eco a través del canal auditivo seguido por la respiración del hombre. —Donghae, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

Por alguna razón, la sangre de Donghae se sentía como hielo debajo de su piel caliente y todo lo que sus músculos pudieron manejar fue dar un pequeño asentimiento.

—No soy un agente secreto.

Los dientes de Donghae mordieron su labio inferior mientras controlaba su cuerpo para evitar reír. El sonido en la voz de Hyukjae había sido tan sombrío incluso con tal secreto. Logró otro asentimiento, sus manos finalmente dejaron la pila de ropa frente a él mientras se movían para descansar sobre las de Hyukjae, que estaban en la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Entonces Hyukjae continuó. —No soy una buena persona...


	8. Chapter 8

Cualquier basura que hubiera estado a punto de salir de la boca de Hyukjae, Donghae logró detenerla. Se había dado la vuelta rápidamente, con ambas manos ahuecando los afilados pómulos del otro. Presionó sus labios contra los del otro en un simple beso antes de apoyar sus frentes juntas.

El calor subió por las venas de su cuello, y sus ojos, apenas abiertos, vieron los labios de Hyukjae abrirse en un intento de que los pulmones volvieran a su condición normal de funcionamiento.

—No me importa. Sea lo que sea. No me importa.

—Pero Donghae...

—Shh —había susurrado antes de que el más joven juntara sus labios de nuevo, esta vez la piel suave presionando dos, tres, cuatro veces en total.

—Eres perfecto a mis ojos —dijo Donghae contra esos mismos labios que acababa de besar antes de besarlos una vez más—. Incluso mejor que el príncipe azul.

Todo con lo que Hyukjae le respondió ahora fue con un suspiro antes de otro beso.

Las manos de Donghae descansaban en las delgadas caderas del otro, los dedos apretaban la camiseta de algodón y por alguna razón su boca ya no estaba en los labios de Hyukjae. Todavía estaba plantando besos, solo que ahora hizo una fila en dirección a la oreja derecha del rubio, recorriendo esa delgada mejilla. Había estado en camino de decir algo, probablemente seductor, pero como de costumbre, sus palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de apoyar la frente en el hombro de Hyukjae.

De alguna manera, todo el estado de ánimo de la diversión y los juegos de la noche se había vuelto así. Era pesado, sofocante y muy estimulante.

Las delgadas manos del rubio se habían movido a los hombros de Donghae, los dedos se estiraron por su espalda antes de que una mano se deslizara hacia el desorden del cabello de Donghae. Dedos largos pasaron a través del cabello castaño enredado y el siguiente suspiro de Donghae fue más fuerte. —Me haces demasiado feliz.

Con eso, las manos de Donghae se aferraron con más fuerza a los huesos de la cadera. Movió su boca para colocar un beso en el hueco del cuello de Hyukjae antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar hacia el colchón.

Los pies cubiertos con calcetines se arrastraron sobre la gruesa alfombra del suelo y las calientes bocanadas de dióxido de carbono se apoderaron de todos los sonidos posibles en la habitación. Respirar y caminar, dos tareas muy básicas, se había convertido en una especie de arte estudiado que requería concentración además de habilidad. Ninguno de los cuales Donghae sintió que tenía en ese momento.

Sus cuerpos rebotaron cuando golpearon la cama, pero los labios de Donghae se movieron rápidamente y continuaron dejando elogios no verbales por todo el cuello de Hyukjae.

Los brazos de Hyukjae fueron hacia arriba para quedar por encima de su cabeza mientras tomaba el papel principal de la rutina de los fuertes suspiros. Cuando el siguiente beso fue más una succión, en el una parte de la piel debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, Donghae escuchó un gemido que no sabía que un humano pudiera hacer.

Quería más pero...

—No podemos —las manos de Hyukjae ya se habían movido al pecho cubierto de Donghae, empujando.

Una vez más, la frente de Donghae estaba contra ese mismo hombro, y nuevamente suspiró. Pudo escuchar cómo Hyukjae tragaba, y luego volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos del pelirrojo.

Sin palabras.

Especialmente no cuando el labio inferior de Hyukjae estaba presionado entre dos filas de dientes blancos.

El pulgar de Donghae se movió a lo largo de un pómulo y hacia la mandíbula, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de hueso a hueso.

—Quiero besarte en todas partes.

Ambos rostros se pusieron rojos, y Donghae se dio cuenta de que era mejor para él no tener palabras que unas tan idiotas como las que acababan de salir.

—Yo... quiero decir, ¿ya que eres realmente hermoso?

Con dientes y luego encías, la boca de Hyukjae se arqueó en una sonrisa que se desvaneció gradualmente como un árbol que pierde hojas, todavía tan hermoso cuando está desnudo en el frío invernal.

Sin palabras.

Esta vez fue Hyukjae, levantando la cabeza de las sábanas de color gris oscuro para encontrarse con los labios de Donghae en lo que originalmente era un beso suave y casi casto. Cuando la mano del más joven se deslizó hasta descansar en el cuello de Hyukjae, y se inclinó hacia adelante para que la cabeza del otro hombre estuviera en el colchón una vez más, sus labios no pudieron permanecer cerrado.

Entonces no lo hicieron.

Se separaron con demasiada facilidad. Aliento anhelando respirar y luego hubo una lengua. Lo más probable es que Donghae fuera el primero, e incluso él se sorprendió por su audacia. Sin embargo, no estaba solo en su aventura sin futuro, ya que otro se unió y se turnaron para probar lo que podían manejar, todo lo que podían manejar.

Se conocían desde hacía cinco meses, tres meses desde su primer beso, y esta era la primera vez que encontraba en sí mismo para dejarse llevar, tan lejos.

Sus sabores se mezclaron y luego su mano ya había terminado en una pequeña cadera nuevamente. Los dedos revoloteaban con el dobladillo de una camisa.

Fue cuando sintió por primera vez las manos de Hyukjae sobre él, agarrando la parte de atrás de su camiseta, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente. Para entonces, su boca estaba chupando piel en pequeños trozos hasta que había saboreado su camino hasta una clavícula pálida. Esos dedos ya no estaban toqueteando con la idea y ya habían dado el paso, moviéndose debajo de la ropa, subiendo por la suave piel que eventualmente estaría cerca de las costillas de Hyukjae.

Desde los videojuegos hasta esto y Donghae realmente no quería detenerse. Lo entendió todo. Se sintió drogado mientras inhalaba, su nariz absorbiendo el aroma de lo caliente que se había puesto la piel de Hyukjae.

—Donghae...

Por lo que podía recordar, Donghae no había escuchado nada más que una respiración profunda y tal vez los lejanos rastros de zumbidos de gemidos hasta que el nombre del castaño salió en un jadeo. Había llegado a la caja torácica e incluso con su falta de experiencia, sabía lo que vendría después, pero había un problema. Sus labios se habían detenido.

Cuando se sentó, posado sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos realmente se abrieron por primera vez en lo que pensó que fue un tiempo, Donghae vio a Hyukjae como nunca antes lo había visto. Ojos entrecerrados, labios hinchados, todo eso y quería más.

La intención original de Donghae había sido quitarle la camisa a Hyukjae pero terminó quitándose la suya primero, encontrando que la mirada del rubio era vergonzosa pero tentadora.

Siguiente parada, Hyukjae. Donghae puso ambas manos en la camisa del rubio para levantarla, no queriendo notar la desgana en el movimiento de Hyukjae para sentarse. La camiseta se había ido, pero el temblor en los brazos de Hyukjae mientras rodeaban el cuello de Donghae ya no era descartable.

Tal vez fueron los nervios por lo que Donghae primero besó los labios del otro, casto y en su mayoría integro. Luego estaban de nuevo en el colchón, bueno, tendido en el colchón, y el beso se movió hacia el sur una vez más. Sus manos se tomaron su tiempo, pero sus labios se movían demasiado rápido, todo se dirigía hacia el mismo punto en un plano.

En la clavícula, una vez más, Donghae sintió, sintió no lo escuchó, la exhalación irregular. No era irregular en el sentido de que Hyukjae estaba tan necesitado que no podía contenerse, sino en el sentido de que algo andaba mal.

De todos los tiempos para no tener palabras.

Todo el progreso que había hecho su mano se perdió mientras regresaba al hueso de la cadera, su otro brazo sostenía su peso mientras regresaba sus labios a los de Hyukjae. Un simple beso y solo eso antes de susurrar al oído de Hyukjae. —Yo... um, estás... quieres que yo, eh...

Hubo una pequeña sacudida del cuerpo debajo de él, y Donghae se levantó para poder ver qué estaba mal.

El brillo incómodo en los ojos marrones de Hyukjae desapareció cuando su sonrisa se apareció de nuevo.

Se reía.

—¡Yah! —Donghae soltó un bufido y se sentó de rodillas mientras terminaba haciendo pucheros al otro chico con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo—. ¿De qué te ríes?

Hyukjae se incorporó también, estirando la mano para despeinar el espeso cabello castaño del otro mientras se encogía de hombros y trataba de dejar de reír. —Eres... nunca he visto este lado de ti.

—¿Hm?

—Quiero decir, eres realmente adorable haciendo pucheros.

La respuesta fue un gemido y un puchero más grande. Debería haberse sentido avergonzado de que su intento de finalmente hacer algo más físico con el otro hombre acabara completamente así, pero en cambio todo lo que podía sentir era adoración por cada palabra que salía de los labios de Hyukjae.

Entonces esos mismos labios estaban en los suyos y el puchero desapareció.

* * *

Fue el sonido del aire acondicionado encendiéndose lo que hizo que Donghae se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba despierto. Sin embargo, tenía un brazo sobre la cintura, así que tal vez se había imaginado el habitual ruido del aparato en la pared. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse para estar seguro.

La ventana de la habitación estaba brillante, iluminada por el sol que había salido hacía mucho tiempo. El peso del brazo que no le pertenecía todavía estaba allí.

En un incómodo equilibrio de peso corporal y sin respirar, Donghae logró rodar sobre su espalda. Ese brazo ahora quedó sobre su estómago.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y pudo ver al dueño del brazo, profundamente dormido. Definitivamente, era como un sueño.

Pero no era así.

Hyukjae se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior. Se habían reído, besado y burlado del otro y soportado todos los silencios incómodos que siempre parecían florecer cuando estaban juntos. Era digno de un sueño, pero no era un sueño. Esto era real.

El rubio estaba realmente allí, dormido y tan hermoso mientras lo hacía.

Los últimos cinco meses habían sido reales.

Donghae respiró hondo, notando la elevación del pálido brazo de Hyukjae. Otro aliento y otra subida de ese mismo brazo.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El susurro fue apenas audible en sus propios oídos y Donghae supo que el hombre dormido a su lado no tenía idea de que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas alguna vez. Quería contárselo al otro anoche. Había querido decirlo con confianza que forzaría un sonrojo en las mejillas de Hyukjae. Solo estaba todo ese problema con las palabras.

Hyukjae soltó una tos y luego el apéndice se deslizó fuera de Donghae cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta en sueños para quedar en la dirección opuesta. Las sábanas habían dejado líneas en el brazo izquierdo de Hyukjae, y eran dignas de estudio, que es exactamente lo que hizo Donghae.

Todo el día podría haberlo pasado así, y Donghae se habría contentado con ver la espalda de Hyukjae expandirse y contraerse con cada respiración.

Sin embargo, no pasó porque el castaño tuvo un impulso repentino, una idea, un plan ingenioso.

Todas estas cosas que había estado sintiendo, esas palabras que quería decir pero seguía perdiendo, necesitaba decirlas. Necesitaban encontrar el camino a Hyukjae, y Donghae conocía la manera perfecta de empaquetarlo y entregarlo.

Instantáneamente lamentó el gruñido que había hecho mientras rodaba fuera de la cama, pero suspiró aliviado de que la forma del otro estuviera quieta. Con cuidado y más silenciosamente, Donghae se dirigió hacia el tocador. Cogió un pantalón y una camiseta limpia y se dirigió al baño para quitarse el chándal y la camisa hecha jirones que se había puesto para dormir.

El crujido de la puerta cuando se cerró y luego se abrió unos minutos más tarde no pareció arruinar su plan, y por eso Donghae envió una rápida oración de agradecimiento hacia el techo. Se aseguró de echar un último vistazo al durmiente Hyukjae en su cama mientras escribía una nota antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia sus zapatillas en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Casi una hora después, Donghae estaba reconsiderando seriamente su plan para hacer rápidamente este pequeño recado. Estaba agradecido de que al menos se hubiera acordado de dejar una pequeña nota en la almohada para Hyukjae. El problema era que decía _'en 20'._ Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención esa vez que Hyukjae lo había traído antes.

Casi pasó de largo antes de que un bocinazo de un taxi lo hiciera saltar fuera del camino y al callejón donde se encontraba la misma tienda de hace unos meses.

El castaño lamió sus labios y dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa antes de entrar, asintiendo al empleado que se puso de pie para saludarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y agitó una mano para rechazar la oferta de ayuda del hombre mayor.

Caminando de regreso a través de las pilas de viejas baratijas y tesoros, Donghae finalmente tropezó con la mesa llena de cajas de música. Sus ojos recorrieron los pequeños cuadrados y óvalos hechos de metal, madera e incluso marfil. Todos eran bastante hermosos.

Muy hermoso.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el que había venido a buscar no estaba presente. Volvió a escanear la mesa y se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de repetir la acción como si tal vez la caja se estuviera mezclando de alguna manera. Aunque no fue así.

Esta caja específica habría sobresalido como el patito feo que era, demasiado común para encajar con las demás.

El gemido de preocupación y decepción debió haber sido más fuerte de lo previsto porque el comerciante pronto apareció junto a Donghae, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Puedo ayudarle señor?

Un suspiro y Donghae se volvió hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido, —La caja de música. Tenía una... la simple con un cisne...

Sus manos se movían para tratar de describir el objeto como si no hubiera otras veinte cajitas puestas junto a él en forma de, bueno, una caja.

—¿Oh? ¿Te refieres el que interpreta a Tchaikovsky?

—¡Si! —todo su rostro se iluminó de emoción cuando casi saltó sobre el anciano—. No se vende, ¿verdad?

—No —el hombre negó con la cabeza—, lo estoy guardando para alguien especial.

Entonces la expresión alegre de Donghae desapareció.

—Ah, ya veo. Es que tengo un amigo a quien realmente le gusta e incluso venía aquí todo el tiempo para verla. Yo quería d...

—Tu amigo, ¿es él el que tiene diferentes colores de cabello?

Una vez más, los ojos de Donghae se iluminaron, las comisuras de su boca cambiaron de dirección mientras prácticamente gritaba, —¡Sí! ¡Hyukjae!

Una fuerte risa salió de la garganta del empleado antes de agacharse y abrir la puerta del armario debajo de la pequeña mesa.

—Lo dejé a un lado el mes pasado cuando noté que otro cliente lo estaba mirando. En realidad, no vale la pena vender el pedazo de basura en comparación con la compañía que el joven siempre tiene conmigo cuando viene a verlo.

De pie una vez más, extendió la caja para que Donghae la examinara.

—¿Este es?

—Sí —lo agarró suavemente de las manos del hombre y abrió la tapa con cuidado, dejando que esa melodía familiar se abriera paso en el aire.

—Sabes, siempre me he preguntado por qué el chico nunca compró la cosa teniendo en cuenta que venía casi todas las semanas durante los últimos dos años para escucharla. Incluso traté de dársela una vez y él se negó. Algo sobre un zapato de cristal o algo así. Siempre ha sido demasiado imaginativo.

Cerrando la tapa, Donghae volvió a mirar al dueño encogiéndose de hombros y riendo. —Sí, no tengo ni idea de qué está hablando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ambos se rieron de eso.

—Puedes llevárselo como regalo si quieres. No te lo cobraré. No estaría bien.

—Puedo pagarlo, señor, de verdad. —Donghae ya había comenzado a dejar la caja sobre la mesa para hurgar en sus bolsillos en busca de su billetera cuando dos manos les agarraron las suyas, manteniendo el tesoro en sus manos.

—Por favor, considero que es un honor entregarle finalmente esta caja a alguien como Hyukjae. Tengo la sensación de que tú también eres la persona adecuada para dársela.

El castaño arrugo el entrecejo mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia la derecha, pero no se dio más explicación ya que le quitaron la caja de las manos cuando el anciano se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el mostrador en la parte delantera de la tienda.

—Te lo pondré en una bolsa. Sin embargo, tienes que prometer que lo traerás aquí de vez en cuando. Solo porque te lleves mi caja de música, no significa que puedas llevarte a mi amigo también —otra risa fuerte y Donghae no pudo evitar unírsele mientras asentía rápidamente.

* * *

Con el peso de la caja de música en la bolsa de papel que colgaba de la mano izquierda de Donghae, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para encontrar las llaves. En medio del sonido del metal tintineante, Donghae escuchó un grito desde el interior de su apartamento, y todos sus movimientos se aceleraron.


	9. Chapter 9

Aplausos amortiguados vinieron de la sala de estar, y Kyuhyun se dio la vuelta en su cama de nuevo con un bufido. Se tapó la oreja con su brazo, presionando el otro tan profundamente en la almohada como pudo.

Una ovación más fuerte esta vez, seguida de una risa aguda y luego una más baja.

Sus molares traseros presionaron juntos y tiró sus sábanas con un suspiro exagerado mientras se sentaba. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, pero no detuvo la ira que se apoderó de él, cuando miró hacia arriba para ver la luz que brillaba debajo de su puerta desde el resto del apartamento.

Estaba celoso. Admitía eso.

El estudiante inquieto estaba enojado cuando se levantó para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero lo que vio solo convirtió su enojo en ácido y lo quemó, de manera autodestructiva.

Eunhyuk, o Hyukjae como lo llamaban en su apartamento en la mentira que guardaba en silencio, estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras Donghae se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. Eran felices como siempre y probablemente disfrutaban haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido.

Habían pasado meses con esta misma escena desarrollándose de mil formas diferentes. Sin embargo, siempre fueron Donghae y Hyukjae. Nunca fue Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun lo sabía. Había venido a ver eso.

—¿No pueden ustedes dos estar un poco más tranquilos? Algunas personas realmente tienen que dormir. Algunos de nosotros realmente nos preocupamos por otras cosas además de coquetear.

Eunhyuk no era real. Kyuhyun también lo sabía ahora.

Lo supo cuando cerró la puerta a la disculpa de Hyukjae, y lo supo cuando volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas, esforzándose por escuchar la conversación que tendría lugar después de su interrupción.

Estaba celoso, pero no por ninguna razón que hubiera esperado.

Lee Hyukjae se había llevado todo en la vida de Kyuhyun y se lo había quedado todo para él. Se llevó a Donghae. Se llevó a Eunhyuk. Incluso se llevó a Siwon.

Y sin embargo, Kyuhyun había mantenido el secreto del hombre. Lo había guardado sin ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Su brazo se estiró hacia la izquierda, sobre el borde del colchón y en la dirección de donde había sido colocado su teléfono en su mesita de noche. El sonido de su hombro chasqueando fue ignorado y acercó el dispositivo hacia él, sosteniéndolo sobre su rostro mientras yacía boca arriba.

La pantalla era demasiado brillante cuando su pulgar le dio vida y entrecerró los ojos mientras trataba de ir a sus mensajes de voz.

Tiene tres mensajes de voz antiguos. El primer mensaje fue el 13 de abril a las 11:43 pm.

Había habido más, pero esto fue cuando Kyuhyun finalmente dejó de borrarlos.

_"Sé que no has cambiado tu número. Donghae dijo que es el mismo. No estoy seguro de por qué me odias tanto, pero desearía que no lo hicieras. Vi esa estúpida película de Cannibal Cadaver de la que nos reímos. Te extraño. Yo... espero que estés bien."_

El siguiente mensaje entró el 29 de abril a las 2:07 p.m.

_"Hola, me enteré de tus notas. Quería felicitarte. Bueno, llámame alguna vez."_

Y el siguiente mensaje salió el 2 de mayo a las 1:31 a.m.

Éste era su favorito. Lo había escuchado tantas veces, y sabía que volvería a hacer lo mismo esta noche, especialmente esta noche.

_"Kyuhyun, me aceptaron. Pero, te extraño. Sé que no te importa, pero estoy borracho y estoy feliz y quería compartirlo contigo. Eres tan hermoso e inteligente y te extraño y, ah, me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí conmigo ahora mismo para que..."_

Esos fueron todos los mensajes.

Lo tocó de nuevo unas tres veces más antes de que el escozor en sus ojos se volviera demasiado.

Su habitación estaba en silencio cuando dejó caer el teléfono sobre su pecho, su luz creando un tenue tinte azul para que él viera el ventilador girando encima de él.

El apartamento estaba en silencio.

**¿Estás despierto?**

Se envió antes de que pudiera acobardarse. Su orgullo parecía más débil a altas horas de la noche, y sabía que no había otro momento en el que hubiera podido encontrar la fuerza o la estupidez para enviarlo, para decir algo.

Ver a esos dos, esta vez, fue demasiado. Odiaba a Lee Hyukjae, pero se odiaba a sí mismo mucho más.

La verdad era que no odiaba a Hyukjae en absoluto. Solo se odiaba a sí mismo y necesitaba a alguien para devolver algo de ese odio por él.

Así que a veces incluso odiaba a Siwon.

Aunque nunca a Donghae. Se compadeció de Donghae.

**Siwon: Si. Acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Estás bien?**

Por supuesto que preguntaría algo tan estúpido. Siwon debería haberse enojado. Debería haber regañado a Kyuhyun por ser un maldito mocoso. Debería haber ignorado el mensaje y continuar con su maravillosa nueva vida que Kyuhyun estaba increíblemente orgulloso de él por comenzar.

**Eres tú.**

Treinta y cuatro minutos más tarde y Kyuhyun miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba sentado en las escaleras fuera del edificio de apartamentos. El automóvil fue fácil de detectar, ya que era un modelo inusual que no se podía ver en ese tipo de vecindario.

Además, Kyuhyun había viajado en ese auto varias veces durante esos dos meses. ¿Realmente solo habían pasado dos meses antes de que se las arreglara para arruinarlo todo?

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Siwon entró en la luz de la farola con los ojos enormes como siempre, gentiles aunque con algo más que era completamente ilegible.

* * *

Su mente siguió el camino trazado por un dedo contra su espalda desnuda. Un beso en un trozo de grasa en su hombro izquierdo lo hizo abrir los ojos para mirar su propio codo derecho. Su piel estaba gris a la luz de la mañana, filtrándose por las cortinas que no había lavado desde que se mudó al apartamento.

Ese camino comenzó como su cuello y encontró todos los surcos posibles hacia las sábanas agrupadas en la parte superior de su trasero. Sabía que no se había quedado dormido así. Siwon lo había destapado hacía unos diez minutos y había comenzado cualquier tipo de ritual matutino que se suponía que debía tener.

Estaba despierto y Siwon lo sabía, pero ambos fingían que estaba dormido. Se había cansado del juego y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Te extrañé.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho desde que llegó Siwon la noche anterior, o más bien temprano esa mañana. Se habían besado en el porche después de un minuto de saludos incómodos y eso fue todo lo que hicieron falta antes de estar en la cama.

Siwon había susurrado sus pequeñas cosas dulces como la vez anterior, y Kyuhyun se dio cuenta de que esto era algo que el hombre probablemente tenía como un hábito en la cama.

Sin embargo, él fue el primero en hablar esta vez. Había esperado hasta que el subidón de esas hormonas de la noche anterior se calmó.

Ninguna respuesta verbal salió de los labios que encontraron agarre en el hombro de Kyuhyun cuando el dedo en su espalda baja se convirtió en una palma y se sumergió bajo las sábanas.

—Mm —cerró los ojos y tuvo que concentrarse para que las palabras se salieran de nuevo—. No quise decir lo que dije ese día.

El cuerpo musculoso se movió encima de él, y sintió a Siwon presionando contra su espalda, la sábana se levantó para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Estaba enojado, herido y confundido.

—Lo sé.

Eso era lo que había causado tanta confusión a Kyuhyun en los últimos meses. No era que Siwon no estuviera con él o que Hyukjae estuviera con Donghae. Era simplemente que no tenía derecho a estar enojado en primer lugar. Era que Siwon estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo por las tonterías que había dicho si solo se arrepentía y se disculpaba, admitir que se había equivocado.

Sin embargo, su orgullo...

—Estoy orgulloso de ti por cierto —un zumbido interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió al tema anterior—. Creo que estaba más enojado de que lo supieras, que lo hubieras guardado. Creo que por eso reaccioné de esa manera. Todo fue estúpido y... Nghh, joder...

Siwon tenía un dedo dentro de él sin casi ninguna advertencia, y quería darse la vuelta y golpear al idiota por ser un idiota tan ansioso cuando había lubricante en la mesa justo al lado de ellos.

—Debería haber encontrado una manera de hablarte de eso.

Fue su turno de saltarse la respuesta verbal y optó por un gemido. Esos labios estaban en su espalda ahora, siguiendo el camino trazado por el dedo de Siwon solo unos momentos antes. Y ese mismo dedo, el que ahora se abría camino en la carne lastimada, comenzaba a sentirse un poco menos ridículamente doloroso.

Luego, los dientes le mordieron la carne por encima de la cintura y el siguiente gemido salió como un grito.

* * *

El día era brillante cuando lograron salir de la cama. Kyuhyun salió de la habitación a trompicones primero, con el bóxer mal puesto y una bata suelta mientras su cabello parecía apuntar en una sola dirección al costado de su cabeza.

Se congeló cuando vio a Hyukjae mirándolo desde el sofá. Ambos pares de ojos miraron hacia el familiar par de botas en la puerta antes de mirarse.

Kyuhyun solo asintió, sin saber de qué otra manera responder a la mirada seria del rubio.

Entonces Hyukjae le sonrió.

Hablando de incomodidad.

Otro asentimiento, y Kyuhyun apretó su boca en una línea, que era probablemente lo más parecido que podía ofrecer a una sonrisa tan temprano y tan pronto después de lo que Siwon le acababa de hacer en el dormitorio. Incluso el recuerdo hizo que su boca intentara una mueca y sonreír al mismo tiempo. El sonido de las tuberías sonando sacó al estudiante de sus ensoñaciones y se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Quería pedir perdón por cómo había tratado a Hyukjae, pero todavía no estaba listo. Quizás después de los cereales.

—Se lo voy a decir hoy.

—¿Hm? —Kyuhyun se apartó del armario con un recipiente de plástico azul en la mano, el otro brazo ya extendido hacia la manija de la puerta del refrigerador—. ¿Dijiste algo?

Hyukjae se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. —Gracias por guardar mi secreto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron del mango y caminó hacia el borde de donde la cocina se encontraba con la sala de estar, los ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Hyukjae seguía hablando como si estuviera bien decir tal tonterías después de todo por lo que Kyuhyun había pasado en los últimos tres meses a causa de este maldito secreto.

—Sé que fue difícil para ti. Siento haberte puesto en esa posición. Siento haberte puesto a ti y a Siwon en esa posición. No fue justo, y en realidad todo fue mi culpa. Sin embargo, has sido realmente bueno al respecto, a pesar de que debes haberme despreciado.

Kyuhyun trató de negar con la cabeza pero la protesta fue ignorada.

—Voy a decírselo hoy. Le diré que nunca lo supiste, que los obligué a ti y a Siwon a ocultárselo. Solo necesito...

—¿Eres estúpido? —su voz era demasiado fuerte, pero no se molestó en bajarla porque el idiota rubio frente a él había elegido el momento equivocado del día para tramar un tonto plan maestro. De hecho, había elegido el día equivocado por completo—. No hay forma de que crea que yo no lo sabía. Tengo casi todas las películas en las que has estado. Eres un idiota al olvidar por qué esto se convirtió originalmente en un problema para Siwon y para mí.

—Bueno, le diré que te chantajeé...

—Además de eso —se puso aún más obstinado para interrumpir al otro—. ¿Por qué diablos le dirías? Ya lo superé, así que no es como si tuvieras que preocuparte de que diga todo.

—No me gusta mentirle, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya no estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? Cuéntale que finalmente vas a la universidad y deja de lado esa estúpida mierda de lo que hiciste antes. Si dejaras de inventar tantas historias raras, entonces sería fácil para ti sólo decir que te tomaba unos años de descanso.

—¡Pero eso es seguir mintiendo! Es parte de mi pasado, un pasado muy reciente, y él necesita saberlo. No es como si pudiera ocultar el hecho de que mi trasero está en Internet.

—Él nunca lo vería —Kyuhyun estaba escupiendo sus palabras ahora y estaba listo para golpear a la pequeña zorra, especialmente cuando esa cabeza rubia se sacudió desafiante—. Eres jodidamente estúpido y dejará tu culo en el segundo que le digas.

—Bueno, es mi culo que él dejará, no el tuyo.

Ambos estaban prácticamente gritándose, y no era culpa de Kyuhyun que Donghae hubiera entrado ya. Las palabras ya estaban siendo gritadas antes de que hubiera visto al castaño en la puerta abierta.

—Sabes cómo es. ¿De verdad crees que estaría bien con eso, lo que hiciste y quién eres? ¿De verdad crees que te perdonará por mentirle, Eunhyuk?

Fue un fuerte golpe que les alertó de que él había estado allí, de que fueron escucharon. Lo que sea que Donghae estaba sosteniendo se había caído al suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba entre los dos.

Hyukjae se quedó en silencio, sin vida mientras miraba al recién llegado increíblemente confundido.

—Donghae...

—¿Me mientes?

—Donghae, él estaba... —Kyuhyun intentó de nuevo.

—Cállate, Kyuhyun.

Grandes orbes marrones fueron hacia el más joven de los dos compañeros de cuarto antes de mirar a Hyukjae.

La ducha había cesado hacía algún tiempo y fue entonces cuando Siwon salió del dormitorio con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Cómo te llamó?

—Hyukjae —dijo Siwon pero el rubio nunca se volvió.

Sin embargo, Kyuhyun lo hizo, y le rogó al otro hombre que hiciera algún tipo de milagro para arreglarlo.

Donghae dio un paso más en la habitación y los propios pies de Hyukjae reaccionaron caminando dos pasos hacia adelante.

—¿Podrían algunos por favor decirme qué está pasando aquí?

—Quería decírtelo anoche.

Siwon se había colocado detrás de Hyukjae, con las manos en alto como si fuera a atrapar al chico frente a él.

Hyukjae estaba temblando.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Donghae, lo que sea que escuchaste, no es lo que parece.

El castaño asintió, mirando a su compañero de cuarto con esos grandes ojos marrones más tristes de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. Entonces esos ojos se movieron hacia Siwon, luego fueron hacia Hyukjae hasta mirar al objeto que había caído al suelo.


	10. Chapter 10

El sonido de los nudillos contra la puerta casi no se escuchó por el sonido de los dedos de Hyukjae contra el teclado.

Terminó de escribir la frase en la que estaba antes de guardar el documento y gritar, —Ya voy.

Era Siwon, por supuesto, con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el corto pasillo de los apartamentos tipo estudio. Hyukjae simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y agarró al hombre de la muñeca para meterlo.

—Deja de verte tan espeluznante en mi edificio de apartamentos, por favor. Estoy tratando de dar una buena impresión a mis nuevos vecinos.

El moreno alto se quitó los zapatos y entró más en el apartamento, ignorando todo el comentario 'espeluznante' con una risa y encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien aquí?

Era más un dormitorio con baño y demasiados muebles que un apartamento real, lo que hacía difícil maniobrar hacia una de las sillas giratorias, que es hacia donde se dirigía Siwon. Por qué Hyukjae tenía dos sillas era una pregunta que ni siquiera él podía responder. El propietario había rechazado la pregunta sobre los muebles cada vez que se la planteaba, y Hyukjae simplemente se rindió.

—Sí, estoy bien —se rió el rubio mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla libre, logrando cruzar sus delgadas piernas en el asiento—. Es muy seguro y todos son muy amables.

—¿Nadie te ha reconocido? Este parece el tipo de lugar donde...

—No, Siwon, todo va bien —Hyukjae dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza—. No he estado usando maquillaje y supongo que eso me hace menos reconocible, como hemos visto en el pasado.

Lamentó haberlo mencionado porque sabía lo que diría Siwon a continuación.

—¿Has tenido noticias de él?

Si, eso.

—Tengo ese libro de texto por el que preguntaste.

* * *

_Le llego un mensaje de Siwon hace siete minutos: **¿Dónde estás?**_

_Hyukjae levantó la vista de su teléfono para mirar por la ventana del autobús de la ciudad. ¿Donde estaba? Sin pensar ni planear, se estiró para tirar del cordón antes de dar una respuesta rápida._

**_No voy a ir._ **

_Realmente no importaba dónde estaba después de todo. Mientras él no estuviera allí._

_Cuando bajó del autobús a la acera adoquinada, el chico decidió que nunca se había sentido más fuera de su elemento en toda su vida. Y era hermoso._

_La farola cercana apenas emitía suficiente luz para que el chico pudiera reunir información sobre su entorno. Las letras de acero contra un arco de ladrillo decían 'Universidad Nacional de Seúl' en inglés. Debajo estaba la escritura coreana pero en una escala más pequeña._

_Hyukjae se subió la capucha de su sudadera sobre su cabello gris antes de marchar bajo ese arco y hacia el campus de la reconocida universidad. Las universidades eran caldo de cultivo para el tipo de personas que proporcionaban sus ingresos y el objetivo de saltarse esa fiesta había sido para evitar a esas mismas personas._

_De alguna manera, terminó en una biblioteca. Afuera estaba casi helado y la biblioteca había sido el primer edificio que aún tenía las luces encendidas y las puertas abiertas. Solo quería entrar por un minuto, solo para protegerse del viento y quizás quedarse un poco más._

_Además, las bibliotecas tenían libros y los libros tenían historias._

_Sin embargo, fue fácil para él integrarse y decidió que 'un poco más' era una buena idea. Encontró un par de mesas en el segundo piso en un área menos poblada y eligió la que no tenía nada ensuciando su superficie. De camino a la mesa, el chico tomó un libro al azar de un estante para aparentar. Además, la imagen de la nave espacial gigante hizo que pareciera una lectura bastante interesante._

_Luego, el estudiante, cuyas cosas estaban colocadas en la otra mesa, salió y se sentó; Hyukjae tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en su disimular al leer el libro ya que su visión periférica estaba inundada por un suave cabello castaño y los ojos más amables. Cuando ese otro chico comenzó a cabecear y finalmente dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa para dormir, Hyukjae descubrió que era imposible detenerse. A pesar de su personalidad por lo general demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien, decidió que este chico sería su amigo._

* * *

Siwon tomó el libro pero de inmediato lo dejó caer contra el escritorio detrás de él, recibiendo un merecido ceño de Hyukjae por el maltrato de sus materiales escolares.

Hyukjae tampoco estaba seguro de por qué tenía dos escritorios, pero ninguno de sus escritorios ni sus libros de texto merecían ser maltratados por Choi Siwon.

—¿Cómo está Kyuhyun?

Una vez más, se arrepintió. Las palabras simplemente salieron de su lengua como si tuvieran derecho a decirlas, independientemente de la vacilación de Hyukjae en preguntar.

Estaba evitando las preguntas de Siwon, sin embargo, no pudo alejarse del tema de si mismo.

—Esta bien. Me ha estado ayudando con el curso de biología.

Hyukjae asintió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se volvía a la pantalla en blanco de su portátil dormido. —¿Tienes hambre? ¿Podríamos salir a comer algo?

El rubio no estaba realmente planeando hacer algo en su computadora cuando presionó la barra espaciadora para despertarla, pero esperaba que mirar una pantalla llena de notas sobre la historia de Corea evitaría que preguntara lo que realmente quería saber.

—No —Siwon se estiró y dejó que sus pies calzados con calcetines grises se apoyaran en el delgado colchón de Hyukjae no muy lejos—. Tengo planes para cenar y tomar algo en un par de horas. Tengo que ahorrar algo de espacio.

Sabía que debería haber mantenido los ojos en la pantalla, pero no lo hizo. Se volvió hacia Siwon, un poco demasiado rápido, y el otro hombre tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

—Deberías venir a cenar conmigo, Hyuk.

* * *

_—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

_El chico de cabello azul, paseaba por el dormitorio convertido en vestidor mientras trataba de quitarse el ridículo traje. Los agujeros para los brazos eran demasiado pequeños y la cremallera parecía estar atascada. Cuanto más trataba de quitársela, más enredado se volvía._

_Oyó que la tela se rasgaba y soltó otro 'mierda'._

_—¿Hyukjae?_

_Siwon estaba en la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos como siempre al ver la lucha del chico._

_—¡Cierre la puerta!_

_Todo lo que necesitaba era que el chico de la biblioteca lo sorprendiera vistiendo nada más que un traje de sirvienta. Diablos, por todo lo que sabía, Donghae ya lo había descubierto. De ahí su aterrada incapacidad para desnudarse._

_La peluca marrón yacía en un enredo sobre la cama, y Hyukjae rezó para que la forma en que enmarcaba su rostro hubiera sido suficiente. Por supuesto, tal vez el castaño realmente no había disfrutado esa noche tanto como Hyukjae. Quizás, a Donghae no le había importado lo suficiente como para recordar cómo era._

_—¿Que esta pasando?_

_Siwon había cumplido con la orden brusca, cerrando la puerta y dando un paso más hacia su compañero de trabajo abiertamente angustiado. Extendió una mano y Hyukjae se dio la vuelta para mostrar la cremallera del vestido._

_Tuvo que frotarse los ojos con las palmas de las manos, sin importarle que el maquillaje lo manchara y una de las pestañas postizas cayera al suelo. Estaba luchando contra las lágrimas cuando su voz tembló por el sonido de la cremallera al bajar._

_—Es él._

_—¿Quién?_

_Hyukjae se dio la vuelta cuando el vestido cayó al suelo a sus pies._

_—El chico de la biblioteca —susurró y alcanzó la toalla en el tocador al lado de Siwon. Una exhalación ayudó a mantener a raya el escozor de sus ojos._

_—¿Eh? Kyuhyun es..._

_—No, su nombre es Donghae. Es el bajo._

_Siwon sonrió y Hyukjae rápidamente se puso la toalla alrededor de sus caderas para golpear al otro chico en el pecho. No había nada divertido en esta situación._

_—No es gracioso. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Crees que me reconoció?_

_El más bajo de los dos hombres se dejó caer sobre la cama con un gemido, mirando mientras Siwon cruzaba la pequeña habitación hacia el baño adjunto._

_—Voy a llevar a su compañero de cuarto a una cita —Siwon se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió con una amplia sonrisa—. Podríamos tener una cita doble si quieres._

* * *

El rubio dio la misma respuesta que había dado en ese entonces.

—No.

—Vamos, tomaremos unos tragos o...

—Siwon, por favor.

Su tono decía todo lo que sentía sobre la dirección que estaba a punto de tomar la conversación, y para su alivio, Siwon nunca terminó esa frase.

En cambio, hubo un suspiro y un movimiento de los dedos de sus pies antes de que se humedeciera los labios. —¿Cómo está Sungmin?

—Está bien —Hyukjae miró sus manos mientras descansaban en su regazo sin hacer nada de interés, pero proporcionar un gran punto focal para que él se preparara contra el otro tema que quería evitar.

—¿Esta bien?

—Quiero decir, no he hablado mucho con él, pero dice que todavía está limpio.

—Le dijiste, ¿verdad?

Fue la suavidad en la pregunta de Siwon lo que hizo que Hyukjae mirara hacia arriba con ojos rojos y tensos. Siempre lloraba por cosas estúpidas y en momentos estúpidos. No era tristeza o incluso ira la mayor parte del tiempo. Lloraba cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba confundido, cuando estaba asustado o en cualquier momento en que sus emociones estaban en un nivel superior al aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, odiaba llorar y luego sucedió esto, donde sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre y se tragaba bultos hasta que podía dejar salir todo.

Entonces se convertiría en una lluvia de lágrimas y mocos.

* * *

_Ver a su hermano irse de nuevo fue bastante difícil. Ver a su hermano irse con esos hombres, esos mismos hombres que acababan de amenazar sus vidas, fue más difícil que cualquier otra cosa._

_Sin embargo, se había convertido en algo constante en sus vidas. Sungmin vendría y suplicaría ayuda, y luego se dejaría llevar por esas mismas personas de las que necesitaba escapar. Esa misma persona._

_El escozor desde donde la sartén de metal había hecho contacto con el costado de la cara de Hyukjae no se había sentido todavía. Fue el aguijón de contener las lágrimas lo que ardió en el interior de sus párpados y llamó su atención._

_No lloraría por esto._

_Hyukjae escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se apresuró a encontrar su teléfono._

**_S.O.S_ **

_Había planeado este evento desafortunadamente común hasta el punto que ahora, no sintió adrenalina mientras caminaba penosamente hacia la alarma de seguridad junto a la puerta y la reiniciaba antes de subir a su habitación._

_Esquina inferior derecha del colchón, tres líneas puntadas._

_El cuchillo rasgó la cubierta de satén y se metió en el lío de espuma/plumas/lo que fuera hasta que se topo con la arpillera._

_El costo de reemplazar el colchón no fue nada comparado con el montón de dinero envuelto en esa tela protectora. Era un cliché que Hyukjae guardaba el dinero de emergencia dentro de su colchón, pero también era el único lugar en el que Sungmin nunca metía las manos._

_La parte divertida: todo fue para Sungmin de todos modos, o mejor dicho para su distribuidor._

_El timbre de su teléfono alertándolo de un nuevo mensaje de texto hizo que Hyukjae se volviera hacia el tocador donde había dejado caer el dispositivo._

_Esperaba la respuesta de Siwon._

_Pero no era Siwon._

_**Donghae: Estoy aquí. En el mismo lugar de siempre. :)** _

_Luego estaba todo el momento de '¿cómo le digo a este chico del que me estoy enamorando sobre lo genuinamente arruinada que está mi vida?', justo antes de que apareciera una llamada entrante en su teléfono._

_—¿Dónde estás?_

_—Estoy en mi casa._

_—Voy en camino._

_—No, sólo... espera, espera. Es Sungmin._

_Hyukjae se las arregló para poner a Siwon en espera para responder a la llamada de su hermano, suplicando a los poderes que había en los cielos que simplemente hicieran que esta no fuera su vida, que fuera la de otra persona, que él fuera otra persona._

_—Tengo el dinero. Estoy en camino. Sólo espera..._

_—Hyukkie —se rió Sungmin a través del receptor. Se reía—. Está bien. No hay prisa. U-know se reunirá contigo en SM. Dijo que se siente mal por todo el asunto de la sartén, así que nos dará un respiro y unas horas extra._

_—No quiero encontrarme con él en SM, Sungmin. No saldré esta noche. No puedo ser visto en público porque tu novio acaba de golpearme en el lado derecho de la cara._

_El fajo de billetes cedió bajo el agarre de Hyukjae. Algo sobre escuchar a Sungmin reír después del día que acababa de pasar hizo que Hyukjae odiara a su hermano más que nunca._

_—Juro que esta es la última vez. Y técnicamente fue Kangin quien te golpeó._

_—¿Hablas en serio ahora mismo?_

_—Ah, vamos, hombre. Relájate. Ya sabes..._

_La línea se redujo inmediatamente después de que estallaran gritos y risas aparentemente borrachas._

_—¿Siwon?_

_—Sí. Dame un segundo._

_Hubo un susurro en la otra línea, y Hyukjae pudo escuchar a alguien de fondo. Kyuhyun, el nuevo novio de Siwon, se acabó._

_El rubio bajó las escaleras con el dinero en la mano mientras escuchaba la conversación ahogada en la otra línea antes del silencio y luego a Siwon._

_—¿Todavía estás en tu casa? Puedo ir ahora mismo. Solo tengo que llevar a Kyuhyun a casa primero._

_—No —los ojos de Hyukjae ardían de nuevo—. Estoy bien. Nos reuniremos en SM. Él está bien. Estoy bien. Todo está bien._

_No se molestó en apagar las luces o agarrar su abrigo. Después de ponerse sus tenis, Hyukjae simplemente se subió la capucha y metió el extraño fajo de billetes en el bolsillo delantero de su jersey._

_Todo estaba bien._

_—¿S.O.S?_

_—Falsa alarma._

* * *

—Sí —se encogió de hombros y giró su propia silla hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la cama. Su mano pasó por su cabello antes de aterrizar para descansar en una de las piernas de Siwon—. No más dinero. Él lo sabe.

—Él estará bien, ¿sabes?

—Mm.

—Lo digo en serio, Hyukjae.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si pasa algo? No me queda suficiente para...

—Vas a salir conmigo esta noche —la voz de Siwon aumentó de volumen cuando sus piernas bajaron de la cama, para aterrizar en el suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de estirarse hacia atrás para agarrar el libro de texto del escritorio.

—No puedo. Tengo que...

—No hicimos este pacto —Siwon comenzó a guardar el libro en su mochila, un accesorio extraño para ver en el hombre—. De ir a la universidad juntos solo para que te quedes sentado y ser un nerd todo el tiempo. Tienes que vivir la experiencia universitaria.

Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco, todavía sin moverse de su asiento cuando Siwon abrió el pequeño armario escondido entre los dos escritorios. Tantos muebles en una habitación tan pequeña.

—¿Qué? Quieres que vaya a algún club, me emborrache y me ligue con un extraño para olvidarme de... la biología. Gracias, pero he tenido suficientes encuentros y fiestas salvajes para toda mi vida, ¿ya lo sabes?

—Bonita palabra en clave. Me gustan las palabras en clave —Siwon extendió un pantalón ajustado amarillo y movió sus enormes cejas—. Y no, no estoy tratando de que te olvides de la 'biología'. En realidad, es todo lo contrario.

—Oh, diablos no, Siwon. No, absolutamente no. —Hyukjae ya estaba de pie y se estiró para quitarle el pantalón de la mano de su amigo antes de tirarlo sobre la cama y apartarlo del camino—. Ni siquiera voy a discutir contigo sobre esto de nuevo.

La sonrisa torcida de Siwon se burlaba de la forma en que Hyukjae había cruzado infantilmente los brazos sobre el pecho, y el más bajo de los dos lo sabía. Se negó a permitir que eso lo distrajera de su punto y de lo serio que estaba con su objeción.

—No estoy jugando a este estúpido juego en el que pretendemos que lo que sucedió fue una pequeña disputa. Lo arruiné así que déjame vivir con las malditas consecuencias, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

_—¿Quién eres tú?_

_Alguien más dijo algo, pero no importó. Todo lo que Hyukjae podía ver u oír era a Donghae y su decepción._

_La pregunta ni siquiera quería una respuesta, y Hyukjae supo por la forma en que el castaño miró más allá de él que nada de lo que pudiera decir arreglaría lo que había roto. Nada podría cambiar la verdad o encubrirla._

_—Yo... —sus pulmones se esforzaron en evitar que las lágrimas salieran, el escozor ya había comenzado._

_Donghae estaba confundido. Cualquiera lo hubiera estado._

_Sin embargo, no era tan difícil reconstruir, y Hyukjae estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de borrar una de las líneas, todas, antes de que los puntos estuvieran conectados._

_—Es solo que yo... yo no era realmente, quiero decir que no es..._

_—Deja de mentir._

_Entonces empezó._

_Sus molares estaban muy apretados y la quemadura se volvió insoportable, solo pudo ser apagada por las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus párpados hinchados._

_—Quería decírtelo. Te lo iba a decir anoche. Nunca quise que fuera un secreto. Te lo iba a decir tan pronto como regresaras._

_—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? —había ira. Ya no era confusión. Solo ira—. Todo lo que haces es mentir, ¿verdad?_

_—Donghae, detente._

_Kyuhyun estaba de repente al lado de Hyukjae con su brazo alrededor del hombro del chico._

_No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había comenzado a llorar hasta ese momento cuando una mano apretó uno de sus hombros y un sollozo se quedó atorado en su pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar y fácil ahogarse._

_—Ahí tienes, Kyuhyun. Tienes lo que querías. Ahora está en tus brazos, ¿verdad? Es tu pequeño enamoramiento fantasioso, ¿no? ¿Es por eso que peleaste con Siwon? Porque te diste cuenta de que sería más fácil conseguir a tu ídolo a través de mí ahora?_

_—Maldito infierno, Donghae._

_Siwon reemplazó a Kyuhyun cuando este se acercó al maldecir._

_—¿En serio crees que eso es lo que está pasando?_

_—No sé qué está pasando porque aparentemente ustedes me ocultan todo. Todo lo que sé es que te encontré llamando a mi novio por el nombre de tu ídolo del porno justo después de que él dice que su trasero está por todo Internet. Sin embargo, no soy tan estúpido o ingenuo como crees y ciertamente puedo hacer sacar conclusiones._

_Más gritos. Y más llanto por parte de Hyukjae._

_—Vamos —la voz de Siwon era una especie de susurro—. Me vestiré y te llevaré a casa._

_Se odiaba tanto por quedarse ahí parado. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría explicarse? No había nada que explicar. Donghae tenía razón. Era fáciles sacar esa conclusión de que era una gran mentira._

_—¿Realmente alguna vez me lo ibas a decir?_

_Lo haría. Realmente lo haría. Anoche, pero el beso. Quería pero el beso y él era un cobarde._

_La habitación se había vuelto silenciosa._

_—No lo sé._

_Deseó que fuera una mentira pero era la verdad. Si Donghae no hubiera entrado en ese momento, tal vez Hyukjae habría perdido el coraje. Quizás las palabras de Kyuhyun lo hubieran convencido de no decir nada._

_Lo habían aceptado en la universidad y ya había dejado de filmar. Podría haber inventado alguna historia sobre que se tomó unos años de descanso. Donghae se habría sentido orgulloso de él, y podrían haber pasado las noches estudiando juntos en la biblioteca antes de irse a casa para acurrucarse contra el calor del otro._

_—Quiero que te vayas._

* * *

—Quiere que lo deje solo, así que respeto sus deseos.

—Cállate —Siwon sacó otro pantalón estrecho del armario. Era negro y tenía una cremallera falsa en cada muslo—. Ya te dije que pregunta por ti todo el tiempo, de una forma u otra.

—Han pasado seis meses —sus palabras eran tan seguras pero sus manos no lo estaban y se estiró para aceptar el pantalón que le tendían, esta vez sin molestarse en tirarlo en la cama con el otro.

—Sí, han pasado seis meses y todavía están enamorados.


	11. Chapter 11

—Quizás no haya taxis esta noche...

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire fresco cuando un taxi amarillo se detuvo junto a la acera y Donghae suspiró derrotado por el fracaso de su último plan de escape. Se deslizó en el asiento trasero después de Kyuhyun y apoyó la cabeza contra el cuero.

Era un modelo más antiguo y olía a cigarrillos y olor corporal. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el techo para recordar exactamente por qué había estado de acuerdo con este plan disparatado, por qué exactamente había ayudado a tramar tal táctica.

—Va a funcionar. Lo prometo. Mi promedio no es cuatro... oh sólo porque soy el hijo del decano, ¿sabes? Es prácticamente infalible.

—¿Cómo sabes que incluso aparecerá?

—Mira —Kyuhyun comenzó a jugar con su teléfono—. Todavía está loco por ti. Ya te dije esto. Siwon tiene un plan de respaldo en caso de que se niegue... a...

El maldito se detuvo y Donghae giró la cabeza para ver que su compañero de cuarto se había distraído por completo con algo en el dispositivo y, aparentemente, divertido porque una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió primero a la boca del chico y luego a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sus esperanzas eran que el rubio tuviera otros planes que excusaran a Donghae de los planes que él y Kyuhyun habían tramado la noche anterior. Él lo quería. Realmente lo quería, pero eso significaría que tendría que dejar de ser un gran gallina; se había acostumbrado bastante a ser un pájaro cobarde y de gran tamaño últimamente.

—¿Hm? —Kyuhyun miró hacia arriba y rápidamente guardó su teléfono, su expresión volvió a su estado habitual—. Nada, Siwon solo quería hacerme saber que ya habían llegado.

La sonrisa volvió en un instante, el más joven no pudo mantener su fachada seria, y Donghae gimió ante la agitación en su pecho al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

—Recuerda lo que me dijiste anoche —una mano golpeó la rodilla de Donghae antes de darle un fuerte apretón y él asintió antes de respirar profundamente—. _Tienes_ que hacer esto.

* * *

La música era ensordecedora desde el momento en que entraron. Una canción que nunca había escuchado, pero asumió que estaba en toda la radio, retumbó por los parlantes hasta que pudo sentirse en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Una masa de universitarios sudorosos y habitantes de la ciudad más sudorosos se apiñaban alrededor de vasos de alcohol y otros cuerpos empapados de sudor, retorciéndose y aplastándose unos contra otros, en cada espacio disponible de la habitación. Kyuhyun tiró de él hacia adelante, abriéndose camino entre la multitud, hacia un área en la parte de atrás con una plataforma elevada. Entraron en una hilera de cabinas y mesas, y por poco pasaron por alto a la camarera tetona y su bandeja apenas equilibrada de alitas de pollo y cerveza.

Esta no era exactamente la atmósfera que había imaginado para la reunión, pero Kyuhyun dijo que sería mejor que algo lleno de expectativas. Su propuesta de encontrarse en el restaurante francés al final de la calle había recibido una mirada severa del estudiante más joven.

—¿Heechul ya está aquí?

Se estaba poniendo nervioso cuanto más avanzaban, pensando que tal vez la línea de cabinas duraría para siempre y que nunca llegaría a decir esas palabras.

Todas esas palabras.

Cualquier pensamiento de palabras o cuál había resultado ser la respuesta de Kyuhyun con respecto a la presencia de su amigo parecía desvanecerse junto con la capacidad de seguir avanzando. La mano que lo había estado arrastrando por la muñeca se soltó y el otro chico continuó caminando los pocos pasos hacia la cabina redonda en la parte trasera de la zona de la mesa.

Todas esas palabras y ni una maldita podrían formar a su mente.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba todo menos en blanco.

Estaba lleno de un hombre en particular que todavía estaba sentado en la última mesa. Los cuentos de hadas no son reales, pero allí estaba sentado Hyukjae con el cabello rubio brillante cayendo alrededor de sus párpados cubiertos del delineador de ojos, mirando a Donghae. Mirándolo con esa misma mirada distante que siempre había odiado: la que le decía que algo andaba mal. Hyukjae estaba preocupado.

Sus hinchados labios rojos se separaron para que una lengua se deslizara no más de un segundo antes de que lograra asentir.

La risa atronadora de Siwon estalló, y Donghae miró para ver al hombre grande envolviendo a su compañero de cuarto en un abrazo antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla del chico.

Los pies de Donghae se movieron de nuevo. Después de todo, era por eso que había venido, ¿no? Todo esto había sido idea suya.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia el rubio antes de que los brazos de Siwon lo envolvieran en un abrazo de oso. —¡Donghae! ¿Por qué actúas como si ni siquiera me conocieras?

Era quejumbroso, y Donghae se quejó en respuesta, —Yah, Siwon, estás apretando demasiado fuerte, ¿no crees?

Una carcajada sonó, sorprendentemente fuerte incluso con el continuo retumbar de la música basura llenando sus oídos, y Siwon soltó a su cautivo solo para tomar a Kyuhyun de nuevo y tirar de la víctima favorita para que se sentara en la cabina.

El único lugar que quedaba era, por supuesto, al lado de Hyukjae.

Sin embargo, se suponía que esto iba a pasar. Él había querido esto. Estaba listo. Trágate el orgullo y recuerda todas las palabras.

—Bien —Kyuhyun se inclinó hacia el centro de la mesa con un grito mientras alcanzaba la botella de vodka sin abrir en el centro de la mesa—. Empecemos.

Siwon se rió de nuevo mientras ponía los cuatro vasos pequeños en su lado de la mesa.

Donghae y Hyukjae solo miraron.

Ninguno de los dos había logrado decirse nada todavía. La música y los otros dos hombres de la mesa hicieron que la situación pareciera un poco menos incómoda.

El problema era que cada vez que Donghae se volvía hacia el rubio junto a él, su boca se cerraba con fuerza y sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar.

Hyukjae había dejado que su cabello creciera un poco más y enmarcaba su rostro de una manera que lo hacía más guapo y más hermoso al mismo tiempo. Llevaba maquillaje, algo que Donghae nunca le había visto antes. Era un 90% en forma de rayas negras oscuras en los bordes de sus párpados superior e inferior, pero definitivamente había algún tipo de brillo involucrado porque sus labios estaban más húmedos por más tiempo de lo que podría lograr cualquier lamido rápido de su lengua. Y olía más que delicioso. Era embriagador.

Mientras Kyuhyun y Siwon se ocupaban de servir, Donghae se ocupaba de Hyukjae. De alguna manera se acercó más, dejando solo un par de centímetros entre ellos, de una manera que, con suerte, no parecía completamente obvio cuando alcanzó una de las vasos que se les entregaba.

Dejó el trago frente a Hyukjae antes de tomar el otro y dejarlo frente a él.

Hubo un segundo en el que se miraron y Donghae supo que era entonces que debería decir algo simple como _"Hola"_ o _"Estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y extrañé más de lo que podría imaginar"._

—¡Yah! —el chillido de Heechul se pudo escuchar fuerte y claro a pesar de que el hombre todavía estaba al menos a cuatro mesas de distancia cuando gritó—. Será mejor que no hayan empezado a beber sin mí.

La pequeña cantidad de coraje que Donghae había reunido pareció desmoronarse ante la interrupción, toda la atención se volvió hacia el faro gravitacional entrante de Heechul la Diva.

—Por supuesto no —Siwon le entregó su vaso a Heechul antes de que el mayor del pequeño grupo eligiera sentarse al otro lado de Donghae, presionando a todos juntos un poco más.

—Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí —Heechul prácticamente aullaba de entusiasmo—. Hasta el fondo.

Hyukjae rápidamente golpeó su pequeño vaso con el de Siwon mientras Kyuhyun y Heechul vaciaban el contenido de sus propios tragos en sus respectivas gargantas. Donghae le ofreció el suyo a Hyukjae con un pequeño empujón y dejó el vaso hacia la izquierda, pero Heechul lo llamó mientras golpeaba su propia espalda contra la mesa.

—Ahora, ahora, ahora, Donghae —pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico mientras pasaba su vaso hacia Siwon y la botella de alcohol—. Escuché que fuiste tú quien planeó toda la reunión esta noche. Entonces no puedes irte sin pagar las bebidas.

* * *

Cuatro tragos después.

Kyuhyun ya había sacado a su novio hacia la pista de baile, sus pies siempre se volvían un poco demasiado enérgicos una vez que tenía alcohol en la sangre. Al parecer, Heechul había invitado a un amigo suyo, un peluquero que había conocido hace un par de semanas, y actualmente también se estaban alejando de la mesa.

Donghae se quedó con una de dos opciones mientras veía a su amigo mayor salir de la cabina.

Una opción era también sacar a Hyukjae e intentar lo que podría ser un intento desastroso de bailar mientras estaba borracho. La otra opción, la que eligió Donghae, fue sentarse allí e intentar finalmente tener una conversación.

Todas esas palabras.

Se volvió con una sonrisa todavía en su boca por el fuerte grito de Heechul que acababa de sorprender a tres mesas cercanas. Todas esas palabras se derrumbaron de nuevo y salieron en un gran suspiro cuando el peso de la intoxicación tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para descansar contra el respaldo.

Hyukjae lo miró. Se veía tan perdido.

Donghae se había preguntado muchas veces durante los últimos seis meses quién era exactamente Lee Hyukjae.

Al principio, había pasado semanas buscando información en Internet sobre Eunhyuk, la Sensación Gaysian. Estaba avergonzado de admitirlo ahora, pero había visto los videos, principalmente por enojo pero un poco por curiosidad, que nunca sería confesada. El curiosear solo había alimentado su ira hacia el _'mentiroso'._

Se había sentido enfermo del estómago al ver al hombre del que tanto se había enamorado inclinado y gimiendo el nombre de otro, el nombre del novio de su compañero de cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo. Donghae había estado enojado con todos durante la primera mitad de ese verano, que fue cuando adquirió el pequeño hábito de beber, renunciando a cualquier promesa aparentemente ridícula que había hecho de abstenerse.

Entonces la ira pasó, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue extrañar a Hyukjae. Había entrado a los sitios web unas cuantas veces más, aunque solo fuera para ver al otro hombre de alguna manera. Una vez, en realidad había considerado crear una cuenta porque había escuchado que había una manera de contactar a esos actores a través de correo para los fans de algún tipo. Así es como Donghae descubrió que la estrella porno aparentemente ya no era una estrella porno.

Cuando él y Kyuhyun (y finalmente Siwon) comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, se volvió más difícil.

Los dos tortolitos mencionarían accidentalmente a Hyukjae, y Donghae, en contra de su mejor juicio, haría preguntas. No podía levantarse y seguir adelante. Estaba tan atascado que le sería imposible dejar ese lugar en su cabeza, o su corazón, donde Hyukjae había dejado un hueco.

—Te ves bien.

No había sido lo que había querido decir, pero la reacción hizo que todo fuera discutible porque las mejillas de Hyukjae estaban rosadas y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron mientras miraba a Donghae.

—Tú también.

El castaño se puso rojo y se aclaró la garganta mientras se inclinaba (más como un fracaso) hacia la mesa para alcanzar la botella de alcohol una vez más. Podía sentir los ojos de Hyukjae sobre él mientras deslizaba el vidrio por la superficie, el sonido no era discernible sobre el bajo de la canción golpeando incluso esta área del club.

Una mano cálida aterrizó en su muslo, cerca de su rodilla.

Luego se apartó.

Donghae se volvió de la botella al chico a su lado con los ojos que inconscientemente había abierto.

—Lo siento... —fue un susurro mientras Hyukjae se mordía su labio preocupado y miraba sus manos retorcidas—. Yo sólo... no, eh, quiero que bebas demasiado.

El otro apenas podía oír y casi se inclinó para pedir una repetición, pero sabía de qué se trataba. Había pensado lo mismo la primera vez que fue a tomar otro. Era demasiado.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento no lo había detenido.

Pero no había absolutamente ninguna forma posible de continuar después de ver el tímido intento de Hyukjae de cuidar su salud, y el corazón de Donghae se derritió.

Puede que las palabras no estuvieran ahí, pero las acciones sí.

Se había vuelto menos idiota desde la última vez que había visto a Hyukjae, en más de un sentido.

Donghae extendió la mano que acababa de sujetar alrededor de la botella y la movió para detener las manos nerviosas de Hyukjae, deslizándose para sostenerlo.

—Bailar.

Sí, palabras. Nunca su punto fuerte. Tampoco eran planes secretos para recuperar a la persona que había perdido, tal vez a la persona que amaba.

Pero Hyukjae entendió, y con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, asintió y siguió a Donghae que se arrastrabas fuera de la cabina.

Bailar hubiera sido una excelente idea, un buen movimiento en la dirección correcta de cómo Donghae quería que fuera esta noche. Los habría juntado, sin la ridícula falta de palabras, solo movimiento y juntos.

Un problema: Donghae no sabía bailar.

Ah, y estaba un poco borracho.

Aún así, condujo al rubio a través de la multitud de personas, sin buscar realmente ningún lugar en particular, solo paralizando el evento real de tener que mover los pies al ritmo de la música.

—Oye —sintió la mano de Hyukjae tirar de la suya, tirándolo para que se detuviera.

Pero la exclamación no había sido de la voz de Hyukjae, por lo que Donghae se volvió, confundido.

—Eunhyuk, ¿verdad?

Dos hombres, de formidable tamaño, estaban parados a cada lado del rubio, uno de ellos atreviéndose a poner una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hyukjae.

—Ambos somos grandes admiradores tuyos.

—Sí, hemos visto...

La escena apenas había comenzado, pero Donghae había visto mucho.

—Escuchen, solo porque se ve como una estrella porno con la que se han masturbado en las noches solitarias en las que no podías tener sexo, no significa que necesites acosar a mi novio —la mano de Donghae tomó la que había soltado la suya y sacó a Hyukjae de cualquier plan que los lobos hambrientos le tenían reservado—. Vamos, _Spencer._

Los dos terminaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia una parte del piso más pequeño y menos bullicioso, y Donghae sabía que nunca se había sentido más incómodo en toda su vida. Se volvió hacia el hombre más delgado con un aspiración y un mordiendo sus labios, los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

Hyukjae inclinó la cabeza en pregunta, tal vez pidiendo permiso, antes de que sus manos terminaran alrededor del cuello de Donghae, con los dedos juntos sin apretar en la espalda mientras sus caderas comenzaban a balancearse al ritmo. Donghae trató de igualar pero no pudo.

Estaba fallando.

Entonces el rubio acercó al otro hombre, con los codos doblados y las caderas casi pegadas al hombre un poco más bajo.

—Sólo sígueme.

Y él hizo.

Donghae siguió cada movimiento de Hyukjae, cada músculo, mientras bailaban y sonaban las canciones. No había nada que Donghae hubiera disfrutado de los clubes nocturnos y el baile, pero con Hyukjae, se quedaría toda la noche.

Aunque no lo hicieron. De hecho, fue aproximadamente una hora más tarde, después de que Heechul anunció que se dirigía al _'siguiente lugar',_ que Kyuhyun y Siwon declararon que se dirigirían al apartamento del menor, el apartamento de Donghae.

—Entonces iré contigo en el taxi.

La mandíbula de Kyuhyun cayó mientras miraba con incredulidad a su compañero de cuarto y luego señaló con la cabeza en dirección al rubio que estaba recogiendo su abrigo del asiento de cuero de la cabina.

—Voy a adelantarme y me iré ahora —dijo Hyukjae.

—Mm. —Donghae asintió, todo el tiempo entrecerrando los ojos ante el extraño espasmo del cuello de Kyuhyun.

No fue hasta después de que Hyukjae desapareció unos minutos después que Kyuhyun finalmente habló, un brazo largo apuntando en la dirección en la que el rubio acababa de irse.

—¡Llévalo a casa, maldito!

—¡Ah! —Donghae entró en pánico, con los ojos alarmado mientras se apresuraba a agarrar su chaqueta del asiento. Todo lo que podía pensar era _'idiota'._

Para cuando llegó afuera, Donghae apenas pudo ver al rubio deslizándose en el asiento trasero de un taxi. No perdió el tiempo antes de la persecución y se deslizó en el mismo taxi, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Dongh...

—Te llevaré a casa.

El viaje al apartamento de Hyukjae fue todo menos hablador, ya que ambos se sentaron allí con los labios cerrados y miradas robadas un poco incómodas. Luego, el taxi se detuvo en un pequeño carril lateral antes de detenerse finalmente.

El hombre al lado de Donghae rápidamente revisó su billetera para sacar el dinero del pasaje, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, el castaño tenía una gran sonrisa disimulada en su rostro y el conductor estaba contando el efectivo.

—Oh... um... gracias —Hyukjae asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego buscó la manija de la puerta—. Uh, quieres...

—¿Hm?

—¿Quieres subir?

* * *

Donghae estaba un poco sorprendido. El apartamento probablemente era mucho más bajo en la escala de alquiler que el de él y el de Kyuhyun, escondido en un pequeño pasillo de estudios estilo dormitorio. Cuando Hyukjae abrió la puerta de su 'apartamento' (más un dormitorio con un medio baño adjunto), Donghae vaciló en la puerta.

Había esperado algo más grande, pero, de nuevo, Siwon le había contado cómo Hyukjae había estado en _'el negocio'_ por el dinero. Algo sobre su hermano...

Sin embargo, ser estudiante era caro, y sin los ingresos de la industria cinematográfica, Siwon había mencionado muchas veces que tanto él como Hyukjae habían renunciado a sus viejos y mucho más caros pisos en Gangnam.

El castaño usó los dedos de los pies para quitarse los zapatos, deslizando los pies y dejándolos en la entrada cerca de los otros. A Hyukjae aparentemente le gustaban los zapatos, o había un grupo de compañeros de cuarto escondidos en alguna parte.

—Puedes sentarte en cualquier lugar.

Estaba tan tranquilo, y Donghae se volvió hacia el rubio para darle una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad con un asentimiento y un 'Mm'.

Se acercó a uno de los dos escritorios de las habitaciones, pero optó por apoyarse contra la superficie en lugar de sentarse en la silla que lo acompañaba.

—Lamento que esté un poco apretado aquí.

—Es agradable —Donghae había hablado demasiado rápido y ambos terminaron al borde de la risa, tal vez debido a la incomodidad de su conversación o tal vez simplemente por el hecho de que estaban hablando de nuevo y en un lugar como el dormitorio de Hyukjae.

—¿Agua? —el chico había alcanzado y agarrado una botella de un mini refrigerador en la esquina y ya estaba caminando los pocos pasos a través del apartamento para pararse frente a Donghae con su brazo extendido.

Esa agua embotellada era lo último en lo que pensaba Donghae.

—Gracias —la aceptó, rompiendo el sello mientras giraba la tapa y tomaba un trago. De alguna manera, no se había dado cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta por el alcohol. Luego recordó el alcohol. No estaba borracho, pero tampoco estaba completamente sobrio, su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo que debería haber estado y su mente más confusa de lo que hubiera estado.

Dejó la botella a su lado en el escritorio en el que estaba apoyado, limpiándose cualquier exceso de su boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Sé que es pequeño, pero, eh... cambié de ocupación recientemente, y a los estudiantes realmente no se les paga mucho.

Fue cuando Donghae escuchó una risa tranquila e insegura escaparse de la boca de Hyukjae, que el castaño se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando alrededor de la habitación y no al hombre frente a él.

Sus ojos fueron hacia los mismos labios rosados y brillantes que acababan de hablar, y comenzaron a moverse una vez más.

—Sin embargo, no valió la pena. Mi antiguo trabajo. Ser un agente del gobierno no es...

Donghae nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, especialmente no con Hyukjae.

Fue entonces cuando pensó que quizás Hyukjae tampoco era muy bueno con las palabras, al menos no en este tipo de momentos, donde las palabras no eran realmente necesarias.

Sin embargo, él era bueno con los besos, ambos, al menos, lo hacían bien juntos.

Dos manos estaban a los lados del rostro de Hyukjae, un poco más urgentes que las dos que habían encontrado seguridad descansando contra los bíceps de los brazos de Donghae.

Entonces Donghae movió sus propias manos hacia abajo hasta que agarraron, no descansaron, las caderas de Hyukjae. Ambos cuerpos fueron girados por una persona y las caderas bajo el agarre de Donghae se levantaron.

Hyukjae fue colocado en el escritorio junto al agua apenas acabada que le habían dado a Donghae, pero el agua no importaba porque estaba decidido a beber hasta el último detalle del hombre frente a él, ahogándose lo más rápido posible.

Temió, por un momento y solo un momento, haber hecho el movimiento equivocado porque tal vez Hyukjae no quería esto, tal vez Hyukjae no lo había perdonado por lo tonto que había sido hace seis meses. Quizás Hyukjae no lo amaba.

Ese pensamiento de objeción fue anulado porque la boca que se había estado moviendo tan fervientemente contra la suya ahora estaba en su cuello, y sus propias manos ya estaban trabajando en la parte inferior de la camisa de Hyukjae.

Fue cuestión de segundos y ambos estaban con sus torsos desnudos y chupando, lamiendo, mordiendo, besándose, cuando Hyukjae se deslizó del escritorio para ponerse de pie. Ambos se movieron, con más gracia que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran dicho juntos porque esto era no hablar, hacia la cama en la esquina.

—Espera —salieron las palabras de Donghae y sus manos volaron hacia abajo para detener a los dos que se habían dirigido a la hebilla de su cinturón—. No deberíamos hacer esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Antes de que estuviera realmente despierto, Donghae dejó escapar un gemido. Tenía el cuello rígido y le dolía toda la espalda. Fue este sentimiento incómodo lo que inundó sus sentidos antes de que su conciencia siquiera registrara que era de mañana.

Luego, la siguiente ola de sensaciones dignas de gemir latió a través de su piel.

Tenía calor, cubierto por una capa de sudor y un calor incómodo. Era casi sofocante.

Pero entonces.

Un peso sobre él se movió, y los párpados de Donghae se abrieron mientras el resto de su cuerpo se congeló.

Un gemido resonó en sus oídos y no provenía de él en absoluto. Luego, el peso que lo había estado presionando contra el delgado colchón se deslizó hacia la pared. Un pequeño ruido sordo resonó pero no más gemidos, ahora solo eran ronquidos.

Donghae giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda donde Hyukjae acababa de moverse. Todo lo que podía ver era cabello rubio en todas las direcciones y un cuello y una espalda desnuda. Había una gran mancha púrpura en el hombro de Hyukjae, justo encima del pequeño lunar que Donghae le había gustado tanto la noche anterior.

Un gemido más, esta vez del castaño, y Donghae tuvo que preguntarse cuánto había bebido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no podría haber sido demasiado porque en realidad recordaba cada detalle de lo que había sucedido.

Recordó la sensación de la piel de Hyukjae debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. No tenía problemas para recordar las cosas que podía hacer la lengua de Hyukjae. Era casi demasiado fácil recordar los pequeños gritos que salían cada vez que Donghae mordía la carne del otro porque esos pequeños gritos siempre eran seguidos por gemidos largos y prolongados. Donghae recordó especialmente los tiernos momentos en medio de todo en los que tomaban unos segundos solo para tocarse; Hyukjae siguió riendo en voz baja, quejándose de lo delicado que era. No había nada que pudiera ser olvidado después de lo lejos que habían ido, lo que habían hecho.

Sin embargo, Donghae no se arrepintió mucho.

Lo que sí sintió fue miedo.

Primero, era solo un codo, pero luego se las arregló para incorporarse con un brazo extendido. Una sábana azul marino se deslizó desde la mitad de su torso para caer en su regazo, y no había forma de que Donghae pudiera siquiera intentar ignorar lo que había sucedido entre ellos porque estaba desnudo en la cama del rubio a su lado y muy desnudo.

Había tenido sexo con Hyukjae.

Miedo, una ligera vergüenza y una ansiedad definida lo invadieron, pero ningún arrepentimiento.

Había tenido todas estas palabras que necesitaba decir, pero luego se besaron e incluso su pequeña interrupción no detuvo lo que se había provocado.

_—¡Espera!_

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_—N- Nosotros tenemos que hablar, ¿cierto?_

_—¿C-Cierto?_

¿De verdad lo hicieron?

Esa fue la pregunta que resonó en el cráneo de Donghae y había hecho que sus manos volvieran a la acción. Las leyes de la física le habían impedido ser el buen chico y detenerse cuando sabía que debería haberlo hecho. Estaban cayendo demasiado rápido, y las manos de Donghae simplemente habían actuado para preparar su caída.

Ahora estaba aquí, desnudo, en la cama de Hyukjae mientras el otro dormía, también desnudo, junto a él.

La luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana escarchado que se extendía por un lado de la habitación iluminaba la habitación como si fuera mediodía. Era demasiado brillante para su leve resaca y su clara falta de sueño.

Sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño apartamento hasta que aterrizaron en uno de los dos escritorios. Un despertador marcaba las **7:42**. Junto al reloj, se vieron una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de tinta. Luego su mirada cayó al suelo para encontrar la ropa desechada apresuradamente. Encontró su ropa interior y se alegró de que no estuvieran demasiado lejos de la cama para no tener que dejar caer la sábana para cubrirlo.

Las acciones habían comenzado sin que él supiera el propósito, pero en el camino se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente habían necesitado hablar. Había cosas por las que tenía que disculparse, cosas que quería decir que se habían mantenido dentro durante meses. Más importante aún, había cosas que quería arreglar.

La nota fue garabateada apresuradamente antes de que tuviera que perder unos segundos decidiendo si rasgar el papel haría demasiado ruido. Optó por dejar el cuaderno abierto en la nota. Su esperanza era que Hyukjae no se despertara antes de regresar.

Ese momento de pensamiento debería haber disparado todo tipo de alarmas en la cabeza de Donghae, pero no fue así. En cambio, estaba lleno de anticipación mientras se apresuraba a terminar de vestirse antes de ponerse los zapatos y salir del apartamento con una rápida mirada al bello durmiente.

El nuevo apartamento de Hyukjae no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían Donghae y Kyuhyun. Y sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Así que no era como si se fuera por mucho tiempo.

Solo le tomó unos 15 minutos tomar el autobús y bajar en la parada justo enfrente de donde vivía.

El apartamento estaba casi en silencio, y el crujido de la puerta principal fue casi ensordecedor cuando Donghae entró de puntillas en su propia casa. Absolutamente no podía ser atrapado. Eso solo conduciría a una cantidad interminable de burlas, lo que lo distraería de la tarea en cuestión, una tarea muy importante.

En su dormitorio, encima de su cómoda, había una caja metálica sencilla. La superficie estaba rayada y una de las esquinas ahora estaba astillada, pero la tapa estaba más recta que antes. La había roto pero también se las había arreglado para reparar algunas cosas.

Aunque no todo. Algunas cosas no se pueden reparar.

Solo tardó un milisegundo en mirar el artículo antes de cogerlo y buscar su iPod. Había tenido la idea durante más de un mes, habiendo finalmente renunciado a intentar arreglar la pista silenciada de la caja de música. Sin embargo, hasta ahora ha faltado el coraje para llevarlo a cabo. El tesoro recuperado estaba metido en su mochila que estaba cerca de la puerta de su habitación antes de que la mochila fuera arrojada sobre su hombro y él estuviera saliendo silenciosamente del apartamento con paso apresurado.

Independientemente del miedo y la ansiedad que había comenzado a abrirse camino en el club solo para multiplicarse y pudrirse hasta convertirse en la monstruosidad molesta que era al despertar en la cama de Hyukjae, las cosas tenían que suceder. Donghae necesitaba decir lo que tenía que decir.

Donghae se había dado cuenta, especialmente después de la noche anterior, que incluso si Hyukjae estaba lejos de ser perfecto, el rubio seguía siendo un príncipe. Los cuentos de hadas pueden ser falsos, pero algunos se basan en historias reales.

Además, no le importaban mucho los cuentos de hadas, pero sí le importaban Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, El Príncipe, La Estrella Porno; fuera lo que fuera, fuera quien fuera, Donghae de alguna manera se había enamorado del chico.

Si se hubiera cronometrado él mismo, Donghae habría sabido que solo había tardado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a su casa y regresar, pero parecía más largo.

Extendió la mano para presionar el timbre del piso de Hyukjae, esperando que el otro escuchara el sonido para despertar, esperando que el otro todavía estuviera dormido para ser despertado. La segunda ronda tenía que ir mejor, ¿verdad? Aquí era donde se suponía que obtendría su final feliz.

* * *

Fue un timbre agudo que hizo que Hyukjae se tambaleara en la cama. No provenía de su despertador, sino de su celular al otro lado de la habitación. Reconoció el tono de inmediato y se arrastró unos metros por el suelo para responder la llamada.

—¿Hola? —prácticamente estaba gimiendo mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano. La baldosa estaba fría debajo de sus dedos desnudos, y miró con nostalgia sus zapatillas que estaban cerca de su cama, sin ningún propósito ahora que su dueño se había ido corriendo sin ellas.

—Sí, estoy llamando para hablar con Lee Hyukjae.

Todos los pensamientos sobre pantuflas de mono abandonados se desvanecieron, mientras Hyukjae se recomponía. —Ese soy yo.

Hyukjae finalmente comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos junto con su memoria y un ceño fruncido se deslizó en su boca mientras regresaba a su cama vacía con el celular presionado contra su oreja.

—Lamento haber llamado tan temprano, Sr. Lee, pero soy la Sra. Park de la biblioteca de la universidad.

—Mm —reconoció Hyukjae a través del celular—. ¿Puedo ayudarla con algo?

—Ha enviado una solicitud a través del sitio web de la universidad, y me preguntaba si quería venir para una entrevista inicial en unos... cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Casi le preguntó si hablaba en serio, pero afortunadamente su mente se había despertado lo suficiente como para alertarlo de que probablemente no era la respuesta adecuada. Aún así, no pudo evitar la sobreexcitación que se deslizó en su respuesta. Había solicitado el trabajo hacía un mes y estaba empezando a pensar que estaría atrapado en la cocina del McDonald's de su calle para siempre. La universidad era cara y el trabajo ni siquiera comenzaba a pagar lo suficiente.

—¡Seguro! —una sonrisa apareció y el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo en su apartamento no parecía tan importante porque le costaba trabajo evitar gritar en su teléfono—. Estaré allí. ¡Gracias por la oportunidad!

Diez minutos después de colgar, Hyukjae había logrado ducharse, secarse el cabello y tener una apariencia algo aceptable. Realmente no le importaba tomarse el tiempo para arreglar su cama o reconocer la camiseta que Donghae había dejado porque eso requeriría que se tomara el tiempo para pensar por qué se había despertado solo.

Salió por la puerta, corriendo hacia la parada del autobús mientras preparaba su pase para el corto viaje a la universidad.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, estaba bajando en la misma parada, con el pase de autobús metido en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras lucía una pequeña sonrisa. El viento se había vuelto fuerte desde que salió de la biblioteca, por lo que los pies de Hyukjae empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido, llevándolo hacia el callejón que necesitaba girar para llegar a su apartamento.

A pesar de su alegría por lo que había sucedido desde la llamada telefónica, todavía sentía una pesadumbre por regresar a su apartamento vacío. Despertarse solo esa mañana, inesperadamente, había estado en el fondo de su mente durante toda la entrevista y ciertamente durante su viaje en autobús de ida y vuelta de la universidad.

No era necesariamente una cuestión de arrepentirse de haberse despertado esa mañana. La verdad es que Hyukjae se arrepintió de haberse quedado dormido la noche anterior. No podía arrepentirse de lo que había sucedido antes de dormir.

De hecho, el sexo había ido en contra de su buen juicio. Sexo con Donghae, eso es.

Para Hyukjae, el sexo nunca había significado demasiado. Había crecido viendo a su padre llevar a casa a varias mujeres mientras su madre estaba fuera de la ciudad en viajes de negocios. Había visto a Sungmin vender su cuerpo por una solución en noveno grado y luego vio al chico salir con varios personas cuestionables en algún intento de recuperar esa dignidad que había perdido en su primer año de secundaria. Hyukjae había visto de todo a su alrededor, incluso él mismo, usar el sexo por dinero o beneficio personal, sin tener en cuenta cuál era la relación con la otra persona.

El sexo nunca había significado tanto.

Al menos, no para él.

Sin embargo, se despertó en una cama vacía y odió que el universo le dijera una vez más que los cuentos de hadas no son reales, especialmente aquellos que lo involucraba.

El final feliz no era real. Era un estudiante universitario que había dejado de vender sexo para poder conseguir libros en una biblioteca mientras estudiaba la historia de su país. Esa era la realidad. También era una realidad que estaba solo, y había causado su soledad al mentirle a la persona...

Un fuerte bocinazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y apenas saltó fuera del camino del taxi que se aproximaba. Su atención estaba en sus pies mientras caminaba el resto del camino hacia la puerta de su apartamento, tratando de no aterrizar en ningún charco precario debido a la breve tormenta que había empapado la ciudad mientras estaba en el autobús.

—Hola.

Hyukjae había buscado la pequeña llave de la puerta y el saludo llegó inmediatamente después de que el timbre de la puerta de su edificio se abriera. Se volvió hacia la izquierda esperando a un extraño al azar, tal vez uno de los inquilinos tratando de ser educado con _'ese chico nuevo, sí, el que se parece a la estrella porno gay'._

—¡Jesucristo! —volvió a sentir su piel cuando casi saltó de su cuerpo ante la vista frente a él.

Era Donghae y la sonrisa era fascinante pero tan inesperada que podía ser nada menos que sorprendente.

—Ah, lo siento —el castaño extendió una mano en señal de disculpa, sus ojos muy abiertos—, no quise asustarte.

—Está bien —exhaló Hyukjae mientras se mordía el labio mirando al otro. Se quedaron allí con la puerta de la entrada abierta, sin moverse realmente como deberían.

Los fragmentos de la mañana estaban tan dispersos que Hyukjae no estaba realmente seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir. ¿Donghae simplemente había olvidado algo, un calcetín o tal vez su billetera?

—¿Olvidaste tu camisa? —sonaba simplemente estúpido como una pregunta, y Hyukjae no tenía ni idea de por qué salió de esa manera.

—Dejé una nota. Pensé que volvería antes de que te despertaras.

—Ah —la boca de Hyukjae se abrió mientras asentía lentamente. Tuvo que tragar al darse cuenta de su error. Quizás deberían haber hablado como Donghae hubiera querido porque quizás las cosas no estaban realmente bien. Todavía tenía demasiadas dudas y quizás Donghae también. Sin embargo, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Qué significa una nota?

—Recibí una llamada —respondió cuando el otro se quedó en silencio—. Una entrevista de trabajo. En la biblioteca.

La boca de Donghae se ensanchó en una sonrisa imposible de evitar, y la de Hyukjae pareció copiar el movimiento. —¿Come te fue?

—Bien, creo. Tengo una segunda entrevista el miércoles.

—Entonces tal vez pueda ir a visitarte a la biblioteca todos los viernes por la noche, ¿eh?

La respuesta quedó atrapada en el pecho de Hyukjae, así que asintió con un simple, —Mm.

Entonces su silencio permitió una respiración profunda, y Hyukjae lo aprovechó.

—Me fui porque...

—Deberíamos...

Se detuvieron y sonrieron, las mejillas de un rosa brillante y Donghae asintió en dirección a Hyukjae. —Tú primero.

—¿Quieres volver a entrar?

—Me encantaría.

Estuvieron tan silenciosos como siempre mientras caminaban, dejando los zapatos empapados inmediatamente dentro de la puerta.

Aproximadamente medio minuto después, el rubio estaba sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio mientras Donghae lo miraba desde la otra. Realmente aún no habían encontrado cómo empezar.

—Deberíamos hablar.

Hyukjae se había vuelto menos tímido en los últimos seis meses, menos asustado de lo que quería y necesitaba decir. Su incapacidad para defenderse y hacerse cargo cuando lo necesitaba prácticamente había arruinado una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

No dejaría que se le escapara de nuevo si pudiera. Si pudiera, lo cuidaría y lo mantendría protegido esta vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la voz de Donghae sonó antes de que Hyukjae pudiera forzar su boca a moverse realmente de nuevo—. Quiero decir, tal vez deberíamos haber hablado anoche, ¿sabes?

—Mm —Hyukjae asintió.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados.

Finalmente, —He estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Desde el primer día que te conocí, te amé. Sé que probablemente sea una estupidez decirlo, pero es cierto. Sé que te mentí, mucho. También sé que mi elección de trabajo anterior es bastante vergonzosa y probablemente no muy atractiva. No pondré excusas, pero puedo decirte que tuve otras razones además del sexo y la fama para elegir ese trabajo.

Hyukjae estaba mirando mientras Donghae asentía, esperando que el castaño saltara e interrumpiera en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo, así que el rubio siguió adelante.

—Aunque lo deje. El último día que filmé fue en realidad el momento en que fuiste al set con Kyuhyun para conocer a Siwon. Quiero decir, asistí a algunos eventos promocionales después de eso, pero la noche en que te besé... .Eso fue todo para mí. En realidad, no estoy seguro de si recuerdas esa noche, pero fue cuando me presenté en tu casa por primera vez. Ignoré tus preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido, pero te diré ahora si quieres saber. Te lo contaré todo.

No era que se hubiera quedado sin cosas que decir o cosas que explicar, pero se había quedado sin aliento y Donghae salvó sus pulmones al finalmente hablar.

Fue suave pero seguro.

—Siwon y Kyuhyun me lo han contado todo, Hyukjae.

De alguna manera había comenzado a mirar sus pies, pero inmediatamente miró a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos, un poco temeroso de lo que venía después.

—Admito que no me gusta pensar en lo que estabas haciendo para ganar dinero.

El chico se encogió ante la confesión.

—Pero... entiendo. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte por hacer lo que tenías que hacer? O lo que pensabas que tenías que hacer...

—No puedo volver atrás y deshacer todo, pero lo siento mucho, Donghae. Sabía incluso en ese momento que estaba mal por mi parte ocultar todo. Yo solo, estaba asus...

—Lo entiendo. De verdad, lo hago. No creo que alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti si hubiera sabido de inmediato quién eras. Verás, soy un bastardo crítico que fue criado para pensar eso de que el mundo es blanco y negro, correcto e incorrecto. Honestamente, nunca le habría dado una oportunidad a _'Eunhyuk'_ —su voz bajó y Hyukjae tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar las últimas palabras—. Entiendo si me encuentras despreciable.

—¡No lo hago! —prácticamente saltó de su asiento.

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron y se puso de pie también.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que su arrebato pudo haber sido demasiado dramático. No obstante, ambos se quedaron de pie.

—Realmente no —continuó, mucho más calmado esta vez.

—Mm —Donghae asintió antes de agacharse para recoger la mochila que había traído con él.

Hyukjae observó con curiosidad cómo el otro chico abría la cremallera y buscaba dentro. Entonces sacó algo.

—Fui a buscarlo ese día. Por eso me fui hoy cuando te despertaste.

En la mano del otro había una caja de metal que Hyukjae conocía bien. Sin embargo, sintió que se le cerraba la garganta cuando la caja de música se extendió hacia él.

Había vuelto a la tienda varias veces, con la esperanza de que quienquiera que fuera el comprador misterioso lo hubiera traído de vuelta. El empleado le había dicho repetidas veces, _'Quizás vuelva a aparecer en algún momento'._

—No me importa si eres una estrella porno o un príncipe, solo quiero estar contigo.

Hyukjae escuchó pero miró el objeto de metal en sus manos. Lentamente abrió la tapa. Se movió suavemente, las bisagras no se enganchaban como solían hacerlo.

El silencio se apoderó de él.

Sin embargo, dentro había un pequeño iPod Shuffle azul. Miró a Donghae con el ceño fruncido, la boca torcida hacia la izquierda.

Donghae sonrió, cegadoramente, y dio dos pasos hacia adelante hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para colocar una mano en el codo derecho de Hyukjae. El otro rodeó la tapa de la caja de música para extender un dedo hacia el reproductor de música que no coincidía con el interior.

—Lo dejé caer ese día, y aunque lo he intentado, no he podido volver a hacerlo funcionar correctamente.

El dedo del castaño se movió, presionando botones y yendo rápidamente hasta el botón de reproducción.

—Ahora, sin embargo, puedes escuchar ambas versiones.

Un pequeño sonido de retoque, con la melodía de lo que solía tocar la caja de música cada vez que Hyukjae escapaba a la vieja tienda de antigüedades, salió del reproductor de música.

—Honestamente, creo que podemos tener lo mejor de ambos mundos. Tú y yo.

Hyukjae no estaba seguro de si realmente había sido susurrado o si lo había imaginado, lo había inventado como lo hizo con tantas otras cosas. Sin embargo, no le importaba, porque la sonrisa en sus propios labios coincidía con la de Donghae cuando levantó la vista de la caja.

—Mm.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban. No más palabras, solo su canción en una caja y las historias que quisieron inventar en el camino.

Luego, el dedo de Donghae tocó la siguiente pista, y una versión orquestal de la misma melodía les recordó a ambos que a veces los cuentos de hadas no son tan diferentes de la realidad.

**FIN**


End file.
